Returning to Me, Back Home to Us
by p3ncilcut
Summary: Four years ago, Lucas left Tree Hill and the girl he loved... Because the truth became too hard to handle, especially for his mom. Now, he returns with the hope that he'll find his way back home to her. LEYTON. My 1st story. R&Rs appreciated.
1. Prologue

**BRIEF NOTES BEFORE I START:**

This is my first story. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :D

**EXPANDED SUMMARY:**

Everything in Tree Hill seemed fine – Karen Roe gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. 3 months later, Haley and Nathan welcomed their son to the world. Brooke and Peyton's friendship was slowly rebuilding itself, while Lucas and Peyton's relationship seemed like it was destined to be for keeps. That was, until Lucas discovered the truth about Keith's murder. Dan confesses, gets convicted, sentenced to life, and sent to a state prison. Karen found it too difficult to stay in Tree Hill after everything that's happened and decides to leave. She doesn't force Lucas to go with him but Peyton convinces him to, despite his claims that it was alright with his mom if he stayed. They try the long distance thing for a while, but a phone call, one afternoon a year later brings them to an end.

Four years have passed since then. Nathan and Haley graduated from Duke and both decided to return to Tree Hill for good, instead of their usual weekender trips. Brooke is graduating with a degree in Fashion from American Intercontinental University in California. Larry Sawyer figured in a dredging accident during Peyton's sophomore year. Peyton struggled but eventually came through – graduated as an Art and Music major from UNC-Wilmington. Derek came home from his Iraq tour during Peyton's freshman year – he's been out of commission and staying with her since. Lucas graduated from NYU with a degree in Literature and creative writing and has been getting book deals from several publishers.

Just when it seems like everyone has moved on, change comes again to turn their lives around.

Will it work for Lucas and Peyton this time? Is Lucas going to really find his way back home? And when Lucas is faced with the reality he's tried to overlook all these years, will he finally learn to embrace it?

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own One Tree Hill. Wish I did, though.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"It's time we went back."

His mother's words were cryptic, but he understood the meaning nonetheless. What he didn't understand was why. Why, amidst everything that's happened, would she want to go back?

Feigning ignorance, he says "To where?"

Karen Roe rolls her eyes. "Lucas, you can hide from everyone else… but you've always been a bad liar to your mother."

He heaves a deep sigh "You're right, ma." He then proceeds to stand up from his spot at the dinner table, saunters by the fridge and leans sideways to face his mother. "But why though? I mean, why would you want to go back to Tree Hill? That place has given us nothing but pain."

"You and I both know that's not true." Karen defies her son's raised eyebrow with a steely look that said everything she had to.

"Fine, but what about Kaitlyn? She's made a life here, she's got friends and she's established her place in this society." His rebuttal was said with a voice so stern you'd think he wasn't talking to her mother.

But that never worked… not with her, anyway. "Your sister is only four, Lucas."

Like he didn't know. "So?" He wasn't about to give up that easy.

She's exasperated. She knew he would be stubborn about this. "You know, for a 22-year-old man who's supposedly one of the most promising writers in his generation, you sure do have a knack for turning into an unreasonable 10-year-old."

"I resent that."

Now she had him. "Look, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Lucas, you and I both know this place is nowhere near ideal for a child… and I want Kaitlyn to grow up in the place her father loved, even if that place is where he had his tragic end…" she trailed off, pausing for a moment to collect herself. They both knew she still had traces of the pain from Keith's loss.

Both of them did. It was a pain that wasn't so easy to erase… most especially because discovering the truth to his death was something they could never, ever forget.

But more than that, his thought proceeds to the other reason why he hesitated going back. His mind brings him back to that night where she unselfishly let him go despite the fact that she hated it when people left her… then fasts forward to that afternoon, one year later, when a call was all it took to shatter his heart into a thousand pieces.

His train of thought was derailed by his mother's voice "… and anyway, I'm not asking you to come with us. I know you've done well here, son, and I won't take that away from you."

Okay, now he knew he was in for it. "Ma, I can't leave you and Kaity. You know that."

"I know, Luc. I'm just giving you the freedom to choose. But whether or not you decide to come, Kaitlyn and I are going back to Tree Hill. This time, for good."

He knew her well enough to judge the finality of her words. Just as well, he knew himself enough to know his choice.

"I'll go tell Kaity." He said with a sigh.

Inwardly, Karen Scott danced a victory dance. She knew it was time… for him and for her. "Lucas?" she calls as he starts towards his sister's room.

He turns his back to look at her. "Yeah ma?"

"Everything will be in its right place."

He resumes walking to Kaity's room. Silently, he whispers, "I hope you're right."

* * *

She walks to the bar and takes a seat. It was a quarter past one.

"Tired?"

"Just a bit. It's three days before summer and the place is already packed." Billy, the bartender, nods as he hands her a glass of water. "Yeah, well. You've always had a knack for bringing a full house to Tric." He says as he proceeds to clean up the night's mess.

"Well I wouldn't want Karen to be disappointed." Her words were laced with a mix of pride and apprehension.

The man sensed it, he always did. "Karen would be at her proudest. You've done well with this place, kid… all that with a heavy load on your side too."

She blushed at his words, acknowledging the truth in them. The past 4 years had not been smooth sailing, especially for her. But she got through, and now she was stronger than she could imagine herself being. The future may not have clear skies all the way ahead, but she knew she was going to be okay. She had to be.

"Well, I'm gonna head out. G'night Billy, I'll see you tomorrow."

The bartender looks up and bids her goodbye. She turns towards the door, when she hears him say, "Hey Peyton…"

"Yeah?"

"Karen did the right thing when she signed Tric over to you." He offers a smile as he gives her the words, then returns to the task at hand.

She smiles as she makes her way out. She thanked God for the darkness, her beet red face was only starting to return to its normal shade. After four years, Peyton Sawyer still didn't know how to take a compliment.

* * *

"They're down for the night, thank God." He whispers to his wife as he slowly walks out of the bedroom.

She laughs at the sight of him tiptoeing his way to the hall where she currently stands. Who knew 2 hyperactive boys would be enough to turn this blue devil into mush? "Rough afternoon?" she asks as she puts her arms around him.

He does the same as they walk towards their bedroom. "You couldn't possibly imagine." The memory of this afternoon's events had released a chuckle from him. "But, remind me not to let them near the clothesline again."

She wrinkles her nose at the thought. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

Nathan Scott laughs softly. "No, mommy, you wouldn't."

Haley James-Scott heaves a sigh. "I'll find out soon enough."

The couple settled themselves onto the bed. He turns off the lights as his wife moves to lay her head on his chest.

"I love you, Hales." He couldn't have asked for a better family or a better life.

"I love you too, babe. Always and forever."

As they closed their eyes, the last thought that came to their minds assured them a peaceful sleep.

It was good to be back home.


	2. A Punch In The Gut

DISCLAIMER:

Same drill. I don't own OTH.

CHAPTER ONE

Peyton walked in to what sounded like the beginnings of a heated argument between the married couple. She decided to linger at the door a little longer, reflecting on whether or not she should come in.

"We have to tell her, Nate. We have to tell Peyton."

Now she knew she had to come in. But not before she heard what Nathan had to say.

"I know that, Hales. But don't you think we'd be meddling though?"

That didn't make any sense to the blonde. Not at all.

"We have to let Peyton know."

Okay, now she just had to. "Tell Peyton what, guys?"

They looked at her, startled. Clearly, they didn't expect her to hear them.

"Nathan, Haley, really… we're a little too old for the deer caught in the headlights excuse. What is it?" She was trying to lighten the mood, for both their sakes. Apparently, it wasn't working. "Seriously, don't make me pull a mommy face and --"

"Lucas is coming back in 3 days." The words from Nathan's mouth cut her off.

Then it was her turn to look like a deer caught in the headlights.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" A frustrated 4-year-old whined from her car seat.

Lucas had to smile at that. "Weren't you the one who begged mom and me to drive there?" He turned from the front seat to look at her. "If I had known you were gonna ask that every w minutes, I would've ridden a plane instead." He joked.

"Mom, Lucas is being mean again!" The young girl said with a pout.

Lucas replied, in all seriousness, "Well, you're being fussy. So quit it."

"You quit!"

"You first."

Karen had to laugh at her children's ability to squabble, considering they were an entire generation apart. A few more exchange of words, and she knew she had to draw a line. "Okay, both of you quit it. This car is getting stuffy with all that bickering. We're almost there anyway."

Kaitlyn Scott's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asks as her smile widens by the second "We're in Daddy's home? Can we see him at the cemetery? Can we mom? Please? Please? Pleeeeeeease?"

As Kaitlyn entered the dreaded stage of curiosity, which is commonplace among toddlers, the reason for her father's absence was not explained without difficulty. Both adults would find themselves close to tears whenever she asked where he was, or why he was never around. That was, until Karen realized how unfair it was to Keith to deprive his daughter of his memory. To everyone's surprise, Kaitlyn Scott accepted what was told to her with calm and composure, which was more than what neither Karen nor Lucas could say for themselves.

"We will, sweetie. As soon as we settle ourselves down, okay?" Deep down, Karen knew this would be more for her than her daughter. After 4 years, she still found it hard to look at her love's grave.

The little girl whined, "But can't we just say hi to him first? I just wanna see him before we get to the house."

There was always a first time to step up. "Okay, Kaitlyn. We can drop by daddy's grave first."

* * *

"When?"

That was the first thing out of her mouth. She felt like she had been punched in the gut. No, she felt like angels sang "alleluia" in the background. No, it was back to the gut-punch. For the first time in a long time, she had never felt so fearful and so excited at the same time. She needed to sit down.

"We don't really know, Peyt. All he said was soon." Nathan answered as she placed herself in the seat between him and Haley. The three of them were equally anxious now… and all of them knew exactly why.

The couple looked at her. They both knew a million thoughts were racing through her mind, none of them possibly involving a happy reunion between the former lovers. The brunette's forehead creased with worry as she spoke to the blonde, "We're here for you, Peyton. We'll be here and we're in this together. You have to know that."

The blonde's silent musings were broken, and she brought her eyes up to meet Haley's. "Thanks, Hales." She said as her hands reached out to touch the one that squeezed her shoulder lightly. "So, where are the boys?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Bedroom. Hopefully, Barney was enough to keep them seated for a while." Haley's words, while laced with humor, also gave hints of dread. The three of them laughed at this – after all, each of them knew that those two together always equaled chaos.

Peyton got up from her seat and started towards the room where the boys were. As soon as the door closed after her, Nathan looked at his wife.

"Well, this should make for an interesting summer."


	3. That Look in Your Eyes

BRIEF NOTES:

Thanks for the reviews. :D I'm glad you like the story so far. There'll be surprises coming along, so watch out for that.

Italicized paragraphs are flashbacks. :D This chapter deals with the first – how Peyton gave him away.

DISCLAIMER: Same as always. I don't own OTH.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Lucas listened while the mother and daughter conversed. He smiled when Karen told the fidgety four-year-old that they were almost there, as he knew that they would be making one more hotel stop for the night. After all, driving nonstop with a toddler in the back was immediately out of the question when they planned the trip.

He averted his eyes and fixed them on the road ahead, leaning against his seat and letting the girls' voices lull him into sleep.

Before he knew it, Lucas was back in the room with red and black walls. He knew where he was, but he didn't know why he was there. He turned and saw the scene he knew he could never erase from himself. He was a witness to his own flashback.

_His back leaned against her headboard as he held her close, her back to his chest. It was a quiet afterglow as they were both content to just lie in each other's arms – for the moment, anyway. Deep inside of him, though, emotions scampered all over the place._

_Sensing his disquiet, she stirred. "Luc, please tell me what it is." Her eyes bore into his soul. It was amazing how well they read each other like that._

_There were only two people in this world who he found extremely difficult to lie to – Her and his mother. He smiled a little at the thought, but very quickly wiped it away. His next words weren't the easiest to spill. He breathed a heavy sigh. "Mom wants to leave Tree Hill." He said without even looking at her. He didn't need to; he already knew how she would look._

_Before she even thought of saying anything, he cut her off – hoping his next revelations would put her to ease. "But she isn't making me go. She said I could stay, continue with UNC as planned, and be with you. So I said yes." He still wasn't looking at her… he couldn't… because even he could not confirm if this was the proposition he wanted._

"_You have to go with her." _

_That made him look at her. Her eyes were glistening with tears that threatened to fall, and it hurt him like hell to see her like that. "I already told you, baby, I'm not leaving you."_

"_You need to, Luc." Her words were said with such tenderness, it was hard to associate it with the Peyton Sawyer they both knew very well._

"_Why are you pushing me away again, Peyton?"_

_She took his face between her palms, forcing him to look at her. "Listen to me, Lucas. I love you, with all of me. And this little world that we have here, away from everything else that's happened and is happening outside of my bedroom door, is everything I ever dreamed of being. It's great, we're great. But this isn't how the world works. I love that you can talk to me, that everything we between us is totally open, but we can't be this way forever. We aren't the only two people in each other's lives, Luc. It's killing me that Karen has to talk to me just to ask how you are. You can't close yourself off to everyone else, especially not to your mom and your baby sister. You need to heal, baby, and you need to do it with them. Maybe going away for a while will help you more than staying, and if that's what it's gonna take then you should do it – you have to."_

_He saw honesty in her eyes and sincerity in her words, but he was still scared. "People always leave, right?" He muttered bitterly._

"_I'm not making you leave, Lucas." She breathed deeply as she tried to choke back the lump forming in her throat. "I'm asking you to go and heal… and when you know that the pain your father's sins left is no longer holding you prisoner, come back; because I'll be waiting right here." When he held no response, exasperation took over her. She got off the bed and put his shirt on._

_He knew it took her everything she had to say those things to him. He had already made his decision, but he needed to see if she genuinely meant every word she just said. He sprang from the bed, only briefly pausing to dress himself, and caught her by the hand before she walked away. He turned her to face him and this time, he really looked at her… and he saw everything he needed to see – truth and love._

"_Thank you, Peyton."_

_She smiled as the tears began to fall._

_His heart clenched at the sight, but they both knew each had to remain strong for the other. He held her and whispered, "I love you, baby. I'm coming back for us."_

_She held onto him tighter. "I love you too, Luc."_

_They hugged quietly for what felt like an eternity, until they knew it was time. He had to head home, and she needed to compose herself. Their lips met in a mating that mingled sadness with hope. It was after all, their last kiss for the time being. When it ended, they stared without speaking and slowly released one another._

_He moved towards the door, but paused as he reached the door frame. He faced her, and with all the courage it took for him not to cry, he said the words that held dreams for the both of them._

"_I'll be seein' ya."_


	4. Sometimes They Come Back

BRIEF NOTES:

Thanks again for the reviews. I appreciate your patronage.

This one's a little longer than the last chapter; there'll be a couple of flashbacks towards the end.

The bold words are lyrics of a song.

I hope you guys enjoy this.

DISCLAIMER:

Same as always. I don't own OTH.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE 

Derek Sommers walked in to the sight of his sister's infamous brooding. She was scrunched up at the corner of the couch; and if he hadn't known better, he'd say she was having a staring contest with the stuffed animal lying atop the coffee table.

A little over four years ago, he walked into the same scenario. He waited two hours outside her door only to discover that she had left it unlocked. Given the history which brought them together, he entered her house in a mad rush, prepping himself for the scolding he was about to give her. But the moment he stepped inside the living room, as his eyes bore witness to the unrest that enveloped her, the annoyance dissipated. It was then that he finally found his resolve – she was his family, and he would never ever let her walk through life alone.

He decided to interrupt the stare-down between woman and toy. "You know, the last time I found you like this, you were fat and failing art mechanics. Oh, and you can try all you want, but that snuffleupagus is never going to blink before you do."

She blinked, snapping herself back to reality. "Oh. Hey, it's you." She said as she gave him a small smile.

"You wanna tell me about it?" He curiously asked.

Her brows started to furrow, he noticed. This couldn't be good news.

"Lucas is coming back." Her anxiety leveled up the moment that escaped her lips. Inside of her mind, it was only a notion… but when the words came from her own voice, it had suddenly become a solid reality.

He was stumped. Having nothing intelligible to say, he asked, "When?"

She looked up at her brother, her eyes swimming in unshed tears that resembled rollercoaster feelings. "I don't know. Neither do Nathan and Haley."

His next inquiry was spoken with apprehension. "He knows, right?" Derek sat next to her, hoping his presence beside her offered some sort of comfort.

"Yeah. He has since."

"And did you say anything to --" Peyton immediately cut him off with a "NO." that was said with more force than expected.

"Well, are you planning to?" He asked quietly, hoping to tone her down.

"I don't know."

Her distress was unnerving. He hadn't seen her like this in a long time. Truth be told, he hadn't seen her like this since the night the Cape Canaveral coast guard called and informed them of the accident that claimed her father's life three years ago. In the back of his mind, he could only hope that she possessed enough pluck to hold herself together. She had to, because both he and Peyton knew that she had to be twice as strong – once for her…

"Mommy?"

And once more for her son.

* * *

"Lucas… Lucas, wake up." 

The gentle hands that shook him brought him back from the dream. He blinked once, twice then thrice in order to banish the remnants of sleep from his eyes. When he finally opened them, he was surprised to see nothing but darkness and the steady flashing of blues and greens from the hotel sign.

The clock on the dashboard read 12:17 am. His eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Was I out that long, ma?"

Karen chuckled as she replied, "Yeah, son. You were out for a good 7 hours at least."

"No way." He couldn't remember sleeping that long. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he slept like that at all. "Sorry I slept on you. Did you check in already?" He felt bad for having let his mom drive a whole 5 hours without a conscious companion.

"Don't be. It was good to see you in a deep sleep. I can't remember the last time you were ever that calm. Whatever dream you had, it must've been a really good one."

He gave out a tense grin. Oh, you have no idea, he thought inwardly. "Can't really remember. So yeah, did you check in already? Should I carry Kaitlyn out?" He asked, praying the questions wouldn't give away his desire for a subject change.

"No, actually, I haven't. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to drive straight through the night. I mean, Kaitlyn's out like a light too so I was thinking it would save us some more time... so we could get there earlier than expected." His mother's propositions were practical, they always were. He just didn't know if the short route there was the one he wanted to take.

But he knew better than to argue with practicality. "Sure, ma. I'll take the wheel from here."

They exchanged places and he adjusted the driver's seat to suit his preferences. As soon as the engine revved to life, he slowly turned the car towards the hotel's exit. In a matter of seconds, they were on the road again. Just 8 hours more and they would be back.

He didn't know why, but the sudden urge to play "Oh, wise radio". He, for one, never believed anything a magic 8 ball said; and since this game was somewhat similar to that, he had to laugh at himself for even wanting to try it out.

Nevertheless, he wordlessly asked his question and pressed the tuning button. When the dial stopped, it fell on a song he had never heard of. He had to guffaw, at first, because this kind of song was certainly not among his favorite genres. But for some weird reason, each word from the lyrics gave him something to smile about.

**I wanna let you know what I was going through  
All the time we were apart I thought of you**

**You were in my heart.  
My love never changed**

**I still feel the same**

If the words were any indication, then maybe there was still something to hope for after all.

* * *

It was 2 in the morning. Technically, she should be crawling upstairs and into bed. 

But she couldn't help herself. She crept as stealthily as she could into the room that now held her most cherished treasure.

Her little miracle worker.

She had believed that the moment she found out about him, not too long after his father had to go. After all, the greatest, yet very inexplicable, things started happening when that test kit turned pink. She stroked his cherubic face gently as her subconscious brought her the memories of this little boy's marvels.

_It couldn't be._

_How was this even possible? She took the pill everyday, and as far as her counting goes she had never missed a single one._

_This couldn't happen to her, especially not now._

_Six weeks. It had only been six weeks since he left. And if this test result was true, then it only meant the vindication of what she's been trying so hard to deny._

_Peyton Sawyer was approximately 4 weeks pregnant… with their child._

_Her back fell against the bathroom wall as she slid onto the tiled flooring. She was at a complete loss as a million and one thoughts swam – no, jetskied – in her head._

_She was so lost in thought that she failed to notice the figure standing stiffly outside her bathroom door._

"_Peyton?"_

_It must've been her imagination, but she swore that voice belonged to the one and only person she would have wanted beside her right now – next to Lucas, anyway. She didn't look up… she couldn't. Today was becoming too much of the twilight zone for her, and if she looked and no one was there, she had no idea what to think anymore._

"_Peyton, what's wrong?"_

_Now there was someone beside her. The person put its arms around her shoulders. She became even more fearful, so fearful that she just wanted to play dead and shut herself off._

_But her instincts knew her better "I'm pregnant", she blurted. Even then, she still couldn't look. So she opted to stare at the pink plus sign instead._

_Peyton heard the voice gasp, and she felt the arms snake around her, enclosing her in a hug. She refused to look anywhere else but the test, and the rest of her body shook with the onset of fear._

_She was released from the hug, and quiet words had begun to be spoken. "I had nowhere to go this morning, so I started to drive around town. For some reason, I found myself at your doorstep without knowing why. Even stranger, I felt this need to go in – which is funny, considering how I don't even know anymore if you lock doors or not." The voice paused for a moment, but very quickly spoke again. "When I stepped inside that doorway, I realized why I needed to come here… to you. I was angry when you told me how you felt about Lucas, but not for the reasons you think. I was angry, because the nagging feeling at the pit of my gut that I found too hard to accept came true. That is, the feeling that somewhere down the line, it would always be you and him. I couldn't accept it not because I wanted him for myself – I guess somewhere inside of me I already knew that we weren't written in the stars. I couldn't accept it because I envied it – that one love that everyone knows is meant to be. I know now that I've been too selfish, wanting things all to myself when you deserved more. You do, Peyton. You deserve more than the shit I gave you and more than the way life's treated you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry Peyton. I know I've caused you so much pain, and I know you might never want me back in your life, but I need you to know that I'm sorry. Hopefully, somewhere along the way, you'll be able to accept my apology."_

_Peyton Sawyer couldn't help it anymore; she stopped looking at the pink plus sign. "Brooke…"_

_The former best friends enclosed each other in a hug that spoke of forgiveness in a way no words ever could. But Brooke Davis knew there was still one thing she needed to hear._

"_Will you give me a second chance, Peyton? I know I haven't been the greatest friend, but I want to do right by you. And I need you in my life. I do. I know we can't have what we had before, but I want us to be better friends than we were then. This time, if you'll let me, I promise you we'll be stronger." Her eyes were clouded with anticipation, and Brooke hoped to the high heavens that she wouldn't be refused._

_The blonde's tears were streaming down her face, but the faint shadow of gladness in her eyes was unmistakable._

"_We have to be, Brooke..." Peyton said as she offered Brooke a lopsided grin, "Because you're going to be a godmother."_

She smiled at the memory. He didn't even form much yet then, and already he had started to work his magic on her life. Bringing her and Brooke's friendship back was only the first. Two months later, an even greater surprise came to her.

_She had just come from the doctor's clinic – from her very first checkup – when her cellphone rang. The name on the caller ID caught her off-guard. He wasn't supposed to be calling anytime soon._

"_Dad?"_

"_Hey sweetie. How's my girl?"_

"_Fine." Cool, Peyton. The trick is to keep cool._

"_Good. Listen, you think you'll be heading home anytime soon?"_

_They weren't scheduled for a video conference today, he was still at sea. "In a bit. Why? Were we supposed to go on webcam today?"_

_From the other line, she heard Larry Sawyer laugh. "No honey. It's just that I'm kinda standing outside my front door and I realized that I didn't have my keys."_

"_You're home?" She tried to sound excited, but all that came of it was a squeak._

"_Yeah, we finished early. There's not gonna be another job for my team anytime, so I'm all yours for the next year."_

_Not what she had in mind at all. "Oh. Okay. Great. I'll be home in five." She ended the call and gripped the wheel until her knuckles turned white._

"_Papa Sawyer's in town?"_

_She was so lost in her worries that she completely forgot about Brooke. Since that afternoon, there wasn't a moment they hadn't shared. Peyton had already started at UNC-W a week ago, while Brooke stayed in Tree Hill… taking a year off of college so she could convince her parents that FAIU in California was where she deserved to go. Even with those impending distractions, both girls knew they'd make their ways to stick up for each other._

_Peyton didn't say anything. Instead, a slight nod stood in place of a "yes."_

_It only took Brooke one look at her to see the fear and apprehension that came over the blonde. She immediately understood._

"_Okay, P. Sawyer, let's do this." The relief in Peyton's sigh was so obvious it made her laugh. "What, you think I'd miss the opportunity to see my number one hot dad fantasy?"_

_It made Peyton laugh. Knowing that she had someone by her side… it was enough._

Telling him that she was 2 months pregnant was just about as bad as anyone would've expected it. What father wouldn't be enraged at the thought of his child carrying another? In addition, the notion of the child's father being gone didn't exactly help. Words were said during that night, but most of the hurtful ones were taken back eventually. Larry Sawyer was upset as a father could get, but along the way he began to see changes. His daughter had become a wiser, stronger, and braver woman. And so he began to think that this baby wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Her dad. He was probably with her mom now, looking down on her. She could only hope that she'd make them proud someday. Derek said they already were – all three of them. But somehow, she still believed she needed to do more to feel their pride.

Derek. He was another surprise. He came home 3 months after her dad, during her finals for the first semester and at the 5th month of her term. He walked in on her at the verge of tears, thanks to the hormones and the C+ her anal-retentive professor gave her. He gave her exactly what she needed at the time – the slightest bit of comfort and the biggest slap of reality. At the end of that day, when he asked her if she cared to give a homeless marine a space to permanently live in, she confirmed what she had always suspected at the start of her pregnancy.

This child was her angel – the one who made people come back.

She looked at the clock again. It was 3:30 AM. Her smile was one that expressed contentment; she could just look at him for hours and not even bother with anything else. But she knew she needed to rest. She didn't trouble herself with going to her room; instead, she took her jacket off and settled herself beside her son. He was fast asleep, but the warmth of her body was enough for him to sense her presence and he cuddled closer to her. The faint smell of baby shampoo on his hair was the last thing on her mind as she drifted off to much-needed sleep.

With him in her arms, she was right where she wanted to be.

* * *

End note: The song is Kylie Minogue's - Especially for you. For some weird reason, it was the first thing that popped into my mind when I wrote Lucas playing "Oh, wise radio." 


	5. The Comforting Conversations

BRIEF NOTES:

Again, many thanks for the reviews and for those who hooked me up in their favorites section. :D Means a lot.

I'm not really big on giving pre-explanations. It kind of seems anticlimactic, and defeats the purpose of writing chapters. I leave an expanded summary in the beginning and usually I just let the story flow in the clearest way possible.

I hope you guys enjoy this.

DISCLAIMER:

Nope. Still don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

"Mom?"

No movement.

"Mommy?"

Still nothing. At this point, the little boy had become frustrated. He began to shake her shoulders vigorously.

"Wakey wakey moooooooom! Morning time alreeeeeeeeaaaady!" He said in a tone unfit for the morning.

"Okay, okay! Mommy's awake, sweetheart… and mommy isn't deaf." This was not how Haley James-Scott planned to wake up on a weekend. "Ugh. And here I thought the screaming disappeared with the night feedings." She grumbled as she forced herself to get up from the bed.

The little boy with his mother's hair and his father's eyes cocked his head sideways, "You talkin'a me, ma?"

Haley shook her head in amusement. Her 4-year-old son had always been quick on the uptake. "No baby, I was talking to myself. Where's your daddy?"

As if on cue, Nathan appeared at the door. "Right here, family. Good morning." He said while picking up his son and carried him as he approached to kiss his wife.

"Eewwww. Sharing cooties!"

The parents laughed at their little boy's audacity. He was much like his father when it came to sharing thoughts – pretty much nothing was left for censorship.

Nathan put his son down and bent to his eye level. "So, champ, you should be getting ready. We're leaving for Aunt Peyton's as soon as you're done."

" 'Kay. I'll go get ready now." The child scooted towards his bedroom, doing as he was told.

She leaned in close to her husband as soon as the boy's door closed. "You sure you don't wanna stay in bed with me instead?"

"You're a tease, Mrs. Scott."

"Well, you're worth teasing Mr. Scott." She retorted.

They shared a brief, intimate kiss. "Mmm. Stop tempting me, Hales." He chuckled between kisses. "I'd love to, but I promised the boys we'd play at the river court this morning."

"You're not enslaving them with basketball, are you?" They both knew it was a joke only they would understand.

"Hell, no. We're racing boats at the river!"

Maybe it would have been better if they played basketball instead. "Nate, be careful with those two okay? You know how they are when they're together and the risks are higher especially when you'll be playing near deep waters. I know for a fact that it doesn't take more than a second to---" He cut her off with a kiss.

She kept silent as soon as their lips pulled away. "Baby, we're racing remote control boats. But if it'll make you feel any better, I promise to take care of those two. Besides, I'd kill myself if anything happened to those two."

She knew that all along, simply because she felt the same way – Her boy and Peyton's son meant the universe to the three of them. But hearing him assure her made it certain. "I know. I love you."

He flashed the famous Scott smile that her son also possessed. "Always and forever, baby."

The boy stepped out of his room. "All ready, dad!" He sauntered over to his mother and embraced her. "Bye mommy, I love you."

If she had an addiction, her little boy's hugs and kisses were it. "Alright, honey. You and be good for daddy. Tell your cousin too, okay?"

"I will, ma. Bye." He waved and turned to walk with his father.

Nathan looked at her before heading downstairs. "Bye baby. We'll be home before lunch."

She heard the front door slam shut and their car's engine rev. She went back to the bed and pulled the covers over herself.

How they stayed together all these years was something Nathan and Haley didn't try to figure out; instead, they continued to remain grateful. Even from the beginning, it was never a walk in the park – even more so when their boy came into the world. There had been fights and struggles along the way, and they both knew there would be more of that to come.

But they also knew they were luckier than most people. And that, for both of them, was enough to keep fighting for each other.

* * *

The morning mist hung heavy around Tree Hill cemetery. The silence, as always, was as eerie as it could get. The family quietly walked towards their purpose for coming over.

Kaitlyn Scott never did understand why her mom and brother were so sad, especially where her father was concerned. She knew he didn't die well, she knew a bad man took his life and blamed it on someone else, but she also knew that her Dad wouldn't want them to keep on being sad forever.

They had stopped, which meant that they were standing in front of where his body lay. She didn't know how to read words yet, but she made a good guess that this was the one. After all, her daddy's name started with the letter K, and this big rock with words on it had the same letter first.

She went ahead of the two adults and plopped directly in front of his headstone.

"Hi, Daddy. This is the first time mom and Lucas brought me here. I'm sorry I couldn't be here before; mommy said we had to go live in New York for a while because she hurt a lot when she found out what the bad man did to you. She's okay now. She says we're going to stay here until I grow up. I'm sorry I don't know how to miss you, 'cuz I never really met you. But Lucas and mom, they always miss you. Maybe they can do that for me. And even if I don't know how to miss you, daddy, I know that I love you and I know that you love me 'cuz mommy tells me all the time. I know you're keeping me safe too, 'cuz sometimes I see you when I dream." She paused to take a breath, oblivious to the tears that had been streaming down her mother and brother's faces. "Could you come to mommy's and Luc's dreams too? They're still really sad when they remember you. I know you don't want them to be sad, but I don't think that they do. Sometimes I get sad too when I see them like that. I know you just want us to be happy, daddy. I think we will be now that we're home. I'll come visit you everyday now."

She ended her conversation by hugging the headstone, hoping that in doing so she'd be able to send that hug to heaven. Kaitlyn lifted herself off the ground and latched her hand onto her mother's. "Let's go home, mom."

The words from his little sister hit a bull's eye he thought had disappeared. Now that he was back, he couldn't very well run away – it wouldn't be fair to him, or to them.

"Ma, could you drop me off somewhere before you head home?"

His mother understood. "Sure, honey. Peyton's?"

He was going to go to her, eventually, but it wasn't going to happen today. Today, he had a few questions to ask and a couple of answers to give to someone else.

"Nathan's."

* * *

Her cellphone rang just as soon as she made her way out of the office.

"Hello?"

"Hey, bestest friend." The cheery voice from the other end of the line chirped.

Brooke always had a knack for stepping in at the right time. "Hey Brooke. How's senior year at fashion college treatin' ya?"

"Everything's going great, actually. Summer started early coz they let us off the hook as soon as the stuffy classroom thingies were done. So, P.Sawyer, you have to make room in that house of yours because I'm coming home. Ooh, light bulb moment – how bout we save room and you bunk me with Derek instead?"

Peyton laughed, remembering how jumpy Derek was around her. "Nice try, Davis. You know my brother freaks out when you creep on him like that. So when will you be here?"

"Can't say I didn't try. He's still my number one hot brother fantasy. I just have to finish processing my papers for the Donna Karan internship in March, but my flight's on Wednesday at 8am. I'll be expecting you and our little man at the airport with flowers in tow." They both chuckled at her demand. "Where is he, anyway? I haven't talked to that boy in forever."

"I was just on my way to pick him up when you called. I had to be at THUD this morning for some meetings and stuff." She balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder and started rummaging for her car keys. Once they were found, she positioned herself on the driver's seat.

"Who would've thought, huh? P. Sawyer – THUD art executive-slash-TRIC CEO-slash mother. You've come far, woman." Her best friend's voice was filled with pride. Peyton felt her blush rise.

"Don't blush, Peyton."

Even with everything that's happened, Brooke Davis still surprised her with how much of Peyton she truly knew. "Seriously, Brooke, how do you do that?"

"Please. I'd feel your blush even if I was all the way in Alaska and we were talking in Morse code." Her end of the line remained quiet. "There's something else you're not telling me, isn't there?"

Now or never. "Lucas is coming back to Tree Hill, Brooke."

"About time, too. Don't be so scared, Sawyer. If you still believe the things you told me before, then you'll know how this is gonna turn out."

"I honestly don't know anymore." She had finally admitted it.

"Can't say I blame you. In any case, you've got an army behind you. We'll make it through, just like we did four years ago. Anyway, I gotta go – I've to get these backlogs done so that I won't have to bring any type of work with me there. Call me when you have our little man."

"Will do. See you Wednesday, Davis."

"Can't wait, P."

The click on the line signaled their conversation's end. She was grateful for Brooke's news. More than that, she was thankful for the comfort she had gotten from the short conversation. For the moment, all her anxious anticipations were subdued.

Her car engine started and she started for the main road. It was time to join her favorite people in the world.


	6. Catch You OffGuard

BRIEF NOTES:

Again, many thanks for the reviews and for those who hooked me up in their favorites section. :D Means a lot.

for the delayed update. My schedule got a little hectic over the past few days, but I'll try my best not to delay this for a long time.

Things are going to get a little tangled up from here. But, of course, I'll be putting in things that'll eventually iron everything else out.

Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER:

Nope. Still don't own One Tree Hill.

CHAPTER FIVE

Lucas Scott had never been so tightly wound in his entire life. It was as if all of his muscles had stiffened the moment he stepped onto the gravel in front of his brother's house.

It still looked the same, and to most people it was still the house their father built. What they didn't know was that even if this place didn't exactly hold the best memories for his brother, Nathan Scott had fought, tooth and nail, to keep this house and have it placed under his name. Dan had tried to sell it, Deb had tried to die in it. But his brother knew how much of a home this place could be, if the right people lived in it; he told him that once upon a phone call.

It was amazing to feel how different it was to be talking to someone over the phone than having to actually converse with that person face-to-face. He, Haley, and Nathan had remained in constant touch all throughout the four years that they didn't see each other; and each one was no stranger to another's life. But even with that knowledge, he knew there were things that still hung between their air – things that needed clarity and resolution.

He was so focused on getting to the door that he barely noticed the black convertible parked beside the minivan. All he knew was he needed to ring that doorbell and talk to his brother.

He muttered, "Carpe diem" to himself as his finger pressed the button.

He was greeted by widened eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Hello to you too, Nate."

Nathan snapped out of his astonishment. "Lucas, you're back. Since when?"

He had never heard his brother with such a tentative voice. "Just this morning. I had my mom drop me off here coz I wanted to see how you guys were."

"Yeah. We're good, thanks." Nathan held on to the door as tightly as he could.

"Well, if you aren't gonna invite me in then I might as well just stay here outside. Listen, Nate, I was wondering if we could talk… today."

"Luc, now's really not a good time. I just got back from the river court and --"

Lucas cut him off. "Shit. Were you and Haley in the middle of something? What was I thinking? It's you and Haley, of course you were! Sorry! Sorry! I was just a anxious and I guess I just wanted to get this over with that I --"

The sound of running footsteps and squealing approaching, followed by Haley James-Scott's voice interrupted his babbling.

"Ryan Keith and Robert Lucas! You better pray that I don't catch up with you or else I'm going to --" The sight of her best friend stopped whatever false threat she was about to ensue.

For a moment, everything seemed to stand still. Lucas, Haley and Nathan stood motionless at their respective spots, but their eyes were focused towards the two boys that stood in the middle of the freeze frame they were in. More specifically, Lucas Scott's blue eyes were locked with the little blonde boy's own.

He vaguely remembered all the pictures he had looked at for the past 4 years. Pictures he denied seeing, but had secretly sneaked peeks into each time his mother logged off of her email. Up until this very moment, the boy that stood in front of him was nothing but a figure that only existed in pictures. Though he had known, he was too caught up in his anguish to give it a second thought. Until now.

The taller boy, Ryan, broke the silence with a lively chirp.

"Look, Robby! Your daddy's standing at the door."

For the first time, Lucas Scott came face-to-face with his son.


	7. At The Push Of A Button

BRIEF NOTES:

I'm really glad a lot of people like the flow of this story. I'm highly encouraged by your support, and I'll do my best to make this story worth reading.

Again, thank you all.

This chapter will be dealing with a lot of flashbacks, primarily to explain all the questionable gaps in the previous chapter.

Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER:

Same same. I still don't own OTH.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

His boy. In the years he spent away from here, he couldn't deny not knowing this child. Peyton had called to inform him of her pregnancy, after all; but he also remembered her saying she wouldn't go through with it. Only to find out 11 months later that he was indeed father to a baby boy, from his mother, no less. The shock and the anger had driven him to phone Peyton and tell her how much he hated her – so much so that he had accused her of purposely wanting their child to relive the misery of his own fatherless childhood.

Despite his physical presence in his brother's doorway, his mind traveled back to the days he never even wanted to recall.

* * *

_4:30 p.m. – His lit history paper was due by 6… and not a single word had graced his inspiration._

_He was thankful for getting accepted into NYU, and he would walk through a bed of nails if he had to just to stay. After all, it wasn't everyday that this messed-up Tree Hill boy got the opportunity of a lifetime. He sighed, even with pressing deadlines and heavy demands, Lucas knew things were doing better for him and his family._

_His phone buzzed as the vibrations reverberated on the table. The name on the caller ID had him thinking twice about answering._

"_Hey Blondie."_

"_Hi Lucas."_

_It had been 5 months since they last saw each other; and though they tried their best to keep the relationship alive, distance still found ways to challenge them. During the first weeks, they called each other everyday, promising their love and loyalty. But as the adjustments to their new environments set in, so began the arguments – petty or otherwise. Since then, the daily calls had reduced… until such time that even a short text message out of the blue had become a surprise._

_He was too caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't sensed the apprehension in her voice. "I'm glad you called…seems like we haven't talked at all this month."_

"_Right. I… Lucas, I need to tell you something."_

_In his book, the statement "I need to tell you something" never meant anything good. The last time someone had said those words to him, the man who fathered him was convicted of first degree murder._

_Hesitantly, he asked, "Is something wrong."_

_The other end of the line had fallen silent. For a second, Lucas thought it had gone dead._

"_I'm pregnant… with our baby." The words were spoken with such silent resolve, and yet it had hit him like a runaway train. He felt nauseous._

_The only thing that came out of his mouth was a flimsy "Oh." He heard Peyton chuckle a little at that, and he supposed his reply reminded her of the night she professed her love to him. _

_But her voice grew serious in a heartbeat. "You've always been honest with me, Luc, and now is not the time to lie. Please tell me, how do you feel about this? And please, tell me the truth."_

_He composed himself in a heavy sigh. "Like I really don't need this right now."_

_From his end, he couldn't see the tears that started to fall from his girl's eyes. But somewhere inside of him, he knew saying those words had hurt her. Nevertheless, she had asked for the truth – and she did not deserve anything less._

"_I… I understand." Her voice was choked, like something had lodged in the back of her throat. "Don't worry, babe. I'll take care of it."_

_Lucas froze. She did not just mean what he thought it meant._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I'm sorry, Peyton." Even if he hadn't meant to, he hurt her. But she knew he couldn't be that man… not with him still recovering from his own pain._

_He heard her sniff. It pained him to know he caused her sad tears. "Don't worry, Lucas. I'll be great with this. I promise."_

_Her sarcasm was wounding, but he guessed he deserved it. It was then that he knew he couldn't do this to her anymore – the hurting had to stop, before they came out hating each other._

"_I can't do this anymore, Peyton. We have to stop hurting each other before it gets worse."_

_The other line had fallen silent again. He had to finish this before he lost his courage._

"_I wish I could be the guy I used to be… but I lost him when I found the pain Dan inflicted on me and my family. Right now, I'm in this limbo where I don't know how I'm gonna turn out. And you can't be with me when all of this is happening because I always end up hurting you, even when I don't mean to. I love you, Peyton, and maybe when all of this is better you and I will find each other… and maybe then I can be the man you need me to be. But right now, I can't have this… and I'm sorry."_

_He was about to press end when Peyton finally spoke. "Okay."_

_He closed his eyes, not wanting to feel the agony he heard from her._

"_Goodbye, Blondie."_

_With the single push of a small red button, it was over. In the silence of Lucas's room, the only audible sounds were that of his tears._

* * *

  
_"The date is February 8, 2009._ _Announcing the arrival of Delta Airlines Flight 4749 from Atlanta…"_

_Lucas anxiously anticipated his mother's emergence from the arrivals area. Four days ago, he was hesitant to let her go to Tree Hill, knowing all too well how difficult it was for her to cough up the courage to take that trip. But she had been adamant about taking up Haley's offer to buy in on their café's ownership; she said it was the practical thing to do – since they were away and Haley had done so well managing the café for them. He had to agree, thinking it would be one way to let his mother heal._

_His face lit up at the sight of his mom. He carried his two-year-old sister and stepped quickly to her. They immediately enclosed themselves in a hug._

"_Thank god you're back, ma. Kaitlyn's been nothing but antsy since you left. If I fail midterms, it'll be all her fault."_

_Karen Roe laughed it off. It felt good to see her children again._

_The drive to their house was silent but uncomfortable, as if something hung in the air. Lucas dismissed the thought; his mom was probably just tired from the trip. Little did he know that in a matter of minutes, his life would be turned upside-down._

* * *

_  
The bags were unloaded and Kaitlyn was deposited inside her playpen. Karen had made coffee, silently wishing she could put a cup of strong bourbon in it. Her confession needed courage, and she wasn't sure if she had any left._

_Lucas picked up on her tension. "What is it, ma? Did something happen in Tree Hill?"_

_Now or never, she thought. "Honey, when I went back to negotiate with Haley, a new business deal kind of presented itself to me…"_

"_Aww, mom… did you sell out?"_

"_Not exactly. Haley and I agreed on what was planned, she gets 40 of the ownership. We still have Karen's as our own."_

_Now he was confused. "So if everything went ahead as planned then what else could you have dealt with?"_

"_I signed Tric over to Peyton."_

"_YOU WHAT?!" His voice exerted a little more volume than necessary, but Karen wouldn't be fazed._

"_Peyton owns Tric now. She needs it more than we do."_

_Lucas's eyes grew wide in annoyance "Does she now? And you didn't even sell it to her or anything, did you? You just gave it away like a cookie. That's really great, ma… I mean, really. I didn't know you had the heart of Mother Teresa." He began to walk off._

"_She needs it for her son, Lucas. Your son."_

_That held him in place. He did a 180 and looked at his mother. His face turned ashen and his body iced over._

"_It's true, Lucas. When I came to meet Haley at the café, she walked in carrying her son with her. She didn't know that I was there. We were both just as shocked to see each other. When we got to talk, I asked her why she told you she got rid of it… she denied it, son. She said she never told you that. You have a son, Lucas – a beautiful 11-month old baby boy who's turning one next month. I know they're getting by okay, from what she and Haley told me. But Haley also told me she knew Peyton was too proud to admit struggling, that's why I decided to sign Tric over to her. She didn't even want it at first, but I made her see my point. I know she didn't mean to hide this from us, but whatever her reasons, they aren't important now. What's important is that we do right by her and your son."_

_The narration made Lucas's blood boil. He retreated from the kitchen and headed to his bedroom. His instincts numbly picked up his cellphone and dialed her number._

_Two rings and her voice came on. "Lucas?"_

"_YOU SAID YOU GOT RID OF IT PEYTON!" He was yelling, but he could honestly care less._

"_I NEVER" Her voice started off just as loud but had calmed in an instant "said I'd get rid of him."_

"_You lied to me!" He refused to listen._

_She remained steadfast. "No, I didn't."_

"_I'm going there." The statement was instantaneous, it was his instinct speaking._

"_We don't need you here right now, Lucas."_

_We don't need you. That was all he heard. Rage had taken over at the mere mention of the words don't, need, and you._

"_You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? You're punishing me because of what I said when you told me you were pregnant! How could you do this, Peyton? You know I didn't grow up with a father! You know I promised myself I would never do what that ass of a man did to me! But no, you're deliberately depriving me of a chance to do things the right way. Well you know what? FINE! I will never again acknowledge the fact that you and I bore a child. As a matter of fact, you may as well forget that I am part of that baby's life."_

"_Lucas, that's not what I --"_

"_Save it, Peyton. I don't want to hear anything more from that lying mouth of yours."_

_Click._

_Once again, the simple push of a tiny red button ended the rest of his hopes for him and her._

* * *

Reality had set in again, reinstating him to his current position at Nathan's front door. The flashbacks seemed like they lasted for hours, but they had only actually covered a matter of seconds.

It was the crashing sound of breaking glass that brought him back to earth.


	8. Facing the Unexpected

BRIEF NOTES:

Thanks so much, again and again, for the encouraging reviews.

This chapter will be the last one chronicling Lucas's meeting with his son. There'll be a bit of a time jump between this chapter and the next one, but the story is still going to remain as clear as it possibly can. )

I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I do writing.

DISCLAIMER:

OTH still isn't mine to own.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

"_Look, Robby! Your daddy's standing at the door."_

The curly blonde was immobilized by Ryan Scott's innocent chirp.

Her glass of water made contact with the kitchen floor; the crash echoed throughout the house.

Outside, the shattering sound disrupted Robert Scott from the trance the familiar man's presence had woven. He turned and ran for the kitchen.

"Mommy!"

Peyton was too stunned to move or talk.

Upon seeing the splintered pieces on the floor, he sidestepped his way towards the broom closet. Just as instantaneously, his mother found her voice.

"Stay where you are, Rob. Mommy's fine, she just got clumsy. I'll clean it up. There's glass all over the floor and the last thing I need is you getting any of it on your hands or feet."

The child spoke softly, his voice carrying anxiousness, "My daddy's outside."

"Is he?" She pretended, matched with a fake bright smile and a practiced jovial voice. "I told you he'd be back for you, didn't I?"

The little blonde boy smoldered his steely blue eyes right into his mother. "I'm a little scared, but a little happy too. I'll come back later, mommy."

With an about-face, Robby Scott headed back to the living room.

* * *

The scene playing out in front of him was as surreal as it could get. In his mind, everything was moving in slow motion – the pace in which Robby moved towards him as the child emerged from the kitchen, the weight of the little boy's tug on his shirt, and the way he bent down to meet his son for the first time – all of it was too movie-like. But as he knelt to even out their eye level, the slack of the scene's movement returned to real time.

Nevertheless, his son's unexpected affection – or more accurately, the tightness of the hug that currently enveloped him – caught him totally off-guard. Even more so, the warmth of his son's reception as he said, "Welcome back, Dad" nearly broke Lucas down.

He released the embrace. The golf ball that lodged in the back of his throat was becoming a little too much. Not knowing what else to say, he stepped back. The sight of his son's mother and the former love of his life watching them was his final trigger.

"I… I'll see you later. I have to go."

Just like that, Lucas Scott bolted. Leaving his little boy to wordlessly wonder what it was he had done wrong to make his father run off once again.

* * *

Peyton emerged from Robby's bedroom as cautiously as she could, making sure to leave a small opening between the door. It hadn't taken a lot of effort to put her son to sleep tonight; the excitement of today's events had spent all of his energy. In a way, she supposed, she was thankful for that.

Physically, the exhaustion should have been enough to have her collapse in the hallway of her home; however, her mind and her heart refused to cooperate as they continued to pace wildly within her. Choosing to fight her emotions, she started for her own room.

Apparently, fate had other plans. Derek's firm but soft voice called to her from downstairs. "Peyton! Come downstairs now."

She took to the steps leading to her brother, half-annoyed. "Derek, I swear this better be good. I'm really tired and this hasn't exactly won the best-day-ever competition in my book."

She regretted saying those things as soon as she was greeted with the surprise at the door – the one and only Lucas Scott.

* * *

He hadn't really wanted to come to her right now, but he figured now was about a better time as any. He needed to, anyway. Nevertheless, nothing could have ever prepared him when his soft knock was met by the person he last expected.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Stupid question, Lucas.

The man's glower didn't waver. "I could ask the same of you, Scott. And, I live here now – 3 point 7 years running."

He hadn't missed the sarcasm laced in Derek's words, but now was not the time for debating justifications. "Could I maybe talk to Peyton?"

Lucas swore he saw fire from the other man's eyes – the same kind Peyton got whenever her temper rose or her passion fevered. He shut that memory off with a quick blink as Derek walked off to call his sister from the bottom of the staircase. Before he could bat an eyelash, the marine had returned to face him. Lucas guessed stealth was a habit the guy often practiced.

The descending footsteps combined with a soft voice's grumbling indicated Peyton's arrival. Lucas saw her gawk in astonishment at the sight of him. Derek looked behind, acknowledging her presence. But before the man walked away, his eyes bore straight into Lucas's as he whispered, "Offend her and I will have your head. And don't, for a second, think I'm not serious."

The girl walked towards his direction. Halfway to him, Derek gently grabbed Peyton's arm and whispered something which remained inaudible to him; she nodded at whatever it was that he said and proceeded to approach him.

"Don't mind him, he's being a marine." Her eyes met his with a shyness he never saw in her before. "Hi."

"Hey." This was awkward, he silently said to himself. "Umm… I'm not staying long, but I was just wondering if maybe I could get to spend some time with… with…" Shit. How stupid did he have to be to forget his own child's name? He wanted nothing more than to kick himself.

"Robby." She supplied for him. She understood his uneasiness. It wasn't very easy to reach out to something you shut yourself off to before, it was a feeling she recognized very well.

He couldn't look at her. "Right. Sorry. Robby. I was wondering if I could maybe spend some time with him. I mean, he is mine and my mom and Kaitlyn would really love to get to know him. I know I said some cruel things before, but I never really ---"

"You can pick him up tomorrow morning. I'm sure he'd love that." It was slightly amusing to watch him ramble, but she decided it was time to relieve him of the embarrassment.

He looked up at her. "Thanks." It was all he could manage.

Now came the harder part, she thought. "Listen, Lucas. I know we didn't exactly end on a--"

"It was a really long time ago, Peyton. I think all of us have moved on from there. Let's not dig up the painful memories and maybe just try to work with what we've got, please?" He had to cut her off. He wasn't ready for any form of confrontation, especially not when it involved him and her.

His words had stunned the sense out of her. A minute ago he was rambling explanations and now he wanted nothing to be said between them. It confused her, but if this was how he wanted things to be then she supposed it had to be enough for now. She gave her agreement in the form of a nod.

"Alright. So, I'll just, uhh, pick him up around 9am?"

"Okay. If you can, bring him home before dinner. Please tell Karen I said hi."

"I will. Thanks again. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye" Having adjourned the conversation, Lucas headed for his car.

Peyton watched him leave as an overabundance of questions raced around in her head. This was going to be awkward for a while, but if that's what it took to bring him closer to their son then she would be more than willing to live with it. She didn't mind anymore if their relationship didn't see the prospect of hope renewed.

She only hoped that Lucas's relationship with Robby wouldn't have to suffer the same fate.

* * *

Robby woke up to his mom's gentle shaking; she wore a smile that spoke of genuine love. When she told him of what his father asked last night, his little heart jumped just as energetically as the rest of him. Peyton had never seen him so wired; he wasn't even like this on a sugar high.

After the due preparations were done, he bolted for the front door and plopped right on the porch steps.

"Easy, tiger. It's only 15 minutes to 9. We don't want your breakfast all over the floor like the last time." His mom harbored a secret happiness at his reactions. At least, she knew, telling her son the things she did about Lucas had been the right choice all along.

As far back as he could remember, Robby had always been assured of his father's love. His mommy had always told him that his Dad would come back, and he would love Robby just like he always did. The little boy had never questioned this; and now that it was really happening, he felt like God had listened to every prayer he made.

Still, the memory of yesterday played out in his mind. "Is he going to run away like yesterday, mommy?"

Peyton ached for the raw hurt she saw in him. All of them wanted nothing but for yesterday's events to play out differently, but what was done was done and there was no point in trying to sugarcoat it.

"I'm sorry he walked out on you yesterday, baby. I'm sure he didn't mean to, I think he just got a little scared too – just like you, huh? Besides, he said he was gonna spend time with you, so I'm thinking he isn't as scared anymore."

Robby always believed in the power of his mom's words. Most of the time, she was right and that was something he would never doubt. "Yeah." The excitement in his voice returned, but wariness had again taken over at the sight of the car that parked in front of their house.

She gave her son a tight squeeze. "It's okay, honey. It's just your daddy."

He looked at his dad again and offered a shorter greeting than what he gave out yesterday. "Hi."

The older man gave out an uncertain smile. Peyton dismissed it as nothing else but first-time jitters, but somehow the nagging feeling that Lucas didn't really want to do this nipped persistently at her gut.

"Hi. Ready to go?" Lucas held out his hand to his son.

"'kay." Robby turned to look up at his mom, they enclosed each other in a comforting embrace. "I love you, Mommy. See you later."

She smiled at her young boy's affection. He had a heart of gold, this little man.

"Bye baby. Be good for daddy."

Robby Scott ended the conversation with a nod. He walked the porch steps and held the hand that was offered to him. With that, they started for Lucas's car.

As the sound of his engine faded into the air, Peyton offered a small prayer to whoever was listening – prayer that held her best intentions at heart.

"Please… make this work for my son."


	9. Smiling For Now

BRIEF NOTES:

Thanks again for the reviews. I know the drama has been getting quite intense, and I'm glad you all still like the flow of events.

So this chapter's going to be a little short… and a little light. I figured we all needed some lightness after the heavy drama that happened a couple of chapters earlier. No need to worry, though, we will be going back to that soon.

Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER:

One Tree Hill still doesn't belong to me.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Freeloading in our home for good?"

Brooke Davis lit up at the sight of her complete welcome entourage.

"You obviously weren't trained to be prepared for anything." She flippantly retorted. "Probably played hooky when the drill sergeant taught that lesson, huh?"

"Nice to know California hasn't dried up your wit, Davis." Derek playfully shoved her aside and pushed the luggage cart.

The brunette smiled at his comeback; she and Derek had remained in a flirtatiously combative rapport since the day they first met. As far as they both knew, nothing would ever come of their playful banter… it was what it was – plain entertainment.

Her 20-second recollection had to be distracted. Brooke Davis went to hug the only other woman she put grave importance to, next to herself.

"P.Sawyer."

The blonde woman returned the hug with equal emphasis. "B.Davis."

A slight tug on both their jeans broke the embrace. "Me too?"

Peyton scooped her son up; he immediately gravitated towards the brunette. "Hi, Aunt Brooke! We missed you a lot."

Brooke caught the boy and encased him in her arms as they proceeded to walk out of the airport. "Aww, my little man… you didn't get your uncle's sassy side, that's good. How are you?"

"My daddy's here now. Mommy was right, he came back for me." Robby beamed with a glee Brooke had never seen in him before.

"I'm happy that you're happy, Rob." She was being sincere about it. She put the child down and let him walk ahead of her and Peyton.

When he was out of earshot, she whispered, "Can't say the same for you."

Peyton almost tripped when she heard Brooke. "Brooke!" she hissed.

"What? It's true. Those dark circles under your eyes tell me everything I need to know. So, P. Sawyer, it isn't going as planned at all, is it?"

The blonde sighed – no use denying her worst concerns to Brooke… she would discover them eventually.

"I don't know, Brooke. I have this hunch that Lucas isn't really bonding with Robby. I mean, I know it's only been 4 days since they started hanging out, and maybe it's too soon… but in the back of my mind, I can't help but think that if he just isn't opening up." There. Peyton Sawyer had finally confessed the theory that's been robbing her sleep.

"By he, do you mean Lucas?"

Well, that answer was unexpected. "No, Davis, I was referring to the mailman. Of course Lucas! Who else would I be talking about?"

"Heel, Sawyer! I was just making sure. After all, your son isn't as different from the both of you as you think."

Peyton was now wondering where their conversation had strayed to. "You lost me at heel, Brooke."

The brunette was exasperated. "I'm saying you and Lucas aren't exactly capable of producing Mary Sunshine – Broody and broody makes ultimate broody, get my drift?"

"Yeah, but look at Robby – have you ever seen him this happy?"

Brooke paused for a moment. "Well, if you count the time when he was a year old and he pushed his huggies down and reached for chocolate…" The word chocolate was emphasized with an air quote.

"Brooke!" The two women laughed at the memory.

"He does look happier, Peyt; and I'm glad." She paused briefly to catch her breath. "But if your hunch is true, Lucas might just find himself in a whole lot of trouble – starting with your hot brother over there."

"Brooke!" This time, Peyton was truly bowling over.

"What?! It's true. Derek is smoking hot."

The blonde laughed as she slung her arm over the brunette.

"Welcome home, Davis."

* * *

Nathan Scott walked in to the café and quietly seated himself at an empty table. The place was packed since it was lunch time. He didn't mind in the least that his wife hadn't seen him enter the place; during busy hours like these, he liked watching her in motion.

It was time to distract her, he thought. "Excuse me, miss, but the service here sucks."

Haley turned around, ready to flare up on the rude comment that was issued; but the fuming was instantly replaced with a burst of joy at the sight of her husband.

"Hey. Didn't you say you were working today?" She asked as she pulled him in for a kiss.

He bent down to respond to her affection. "I was… I just dropped by to see you." He kissed her lightly again. "And our son" He scoured the café area, unable to find the boy. "Who is apparently nowhere here."

His wife released herself from the embrace. "He's in the kitchen with Kaitlyn doing god knows what. I haven't heard any crashes yet… so I'm guessing the place is still intact."

Nathan chuckled. "The boys are definitely rubbing off on her."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it! Lucas called me yesterday and asked what a black rocket was."

They both laughed. Robby and Ryan were extremely mesmerized when Nathan had showed them what a pack of mentos submerged in a bottle of coke could do; seems like they've been coaxing Lucas's sister to demand a repeat performance.

Their conversation ensued, making them oblivious to the group that had just entered the café. But a very familiar voice had caused both of them to turn and look.

"Well, this place certainly hasn't changed. Service still sucks."

Haley James-Scott pulled away from her husband and practically hopped towards the woman who pulled out the remark.

"Oh my god, Brooke! Welcome back! I'm soooo happy you came home!" She squealed. The three women circled themselves in a hug.

Nathan made his way to Derek and picked his nephew up. "And they're back in high school again. Hey man." he said as he greeted Peyton's brother, then turned to the boy in his arms "Hey sport. How you been?"

Robby gave his Uncle a quick hug. "I been okay. I miss you, Uncle Nate."

The older Scott's heart clenched at the small gesture of sweetness the boy had given. Peyton is definitely raising him right, he thought. "I miss you too, man. Tell you what – this Friday, how about I take you and Ryan to the park? Let's make black rockets."

The little boy's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Can Kaity and Dad come too?"

"Of course, they can." Inwardly, Nathan gave himself a slap. He had been so used to just the three of them that he had practically forgotten his brother's presence in town.

Thankfully, the little one didn't seem to notice. "Yay!"

Ryan and Kaitlyn emerged from the kitchen, concerned about the ongoing commotion. As their curious eyes searched the room, Ryan Scott had spotted the source and very swiftly ran over to her, leaving the little girl to shyly follow him.

"Aunt Brooke!"

Brooke bent down and caught the careening little boy in time for a tight hug. "Hey tutor son. You boys have really gotten bigger, huh?"

Ryan beamed at the comment. "I'm 4 now," he said as he held up fingers that indicated his age "and Robby is 3." He folded one finger to show her the number.

"Ryan?" a timid voice spoke from behind the child.

Brooke turned and saw a little girl who was the spitting image of the older Scott men's departed uncle. "Hi." The older woman greeted as she approached the child. "You're Lucas's sister?"

She nodded and said, "I'm Kaitlyn."

Brooke put her hand forward as Kaitlyn responded with a handshake. "Hi Kaitlyn, I'm Brooke."

"I know." The little girl smiled. "Robby talks about you, Ryan too. You're their aunt. You can't be my aunt cuz I'm an aunt to Robby and Ryan too."

Ryan chimed in, "But she's little so we don't call her Aunt Kaity… just Kaity."

The adults laughed at the simplicity of the children's logic.

Haley stepped in the conversation. "Alright, now that everyone's introduced, how about lunch?"

Derek was quick to respond, "Please."

Robby seconded, "Hotdog and cheese fries, please, Aunt Haley." The little boy then pulled out the smile none of the women could resist.

Both Ryan and Kaitlyn exclaimed, "Me too!"

Peyton went with their flow. "I'll have the same, waitress." She said jokingly.

"Same here, but double the cheese on my fries." Brooke announced.

"Well, Davis, I never would've pegged you for a double cheese person." Nathan joked.

Derek joined in. "And here I thought you were going to order the dieter's salad."

"Mock me now, Derek. Let's see you get spooked when I walk around the house in my new lingerie."

The marine was rendered silent by the come-on comment.

Nathan shoved his arm playfully. "Sommers – 0. Davis – 1."

Robby turned to his mom with an inquisitive look. "Mommy, what's lawn… lawnjer…"

She stopped whatever question was about to be asked. "Something you can't look at until you turn 18, baby." Peyton looked at Brooke, wide-eyed, and said, "Okay, I think we've all heard enough about Brooke's new collection. Haley, you need help in the kitchen?"

"Sure. We can make the hotdogs and fries. I'll let Cristy tend to the other customers. Come on. You too, Brooke." Haley commanded.

The two men were left to attend to the 3 lively children at the table. Inside the kitchen, the three women's preparations were slowed down by catch-up conversations of the little events that have either happened recently or were not mentioned during their phone talks, not that they minded taking their sweet time to get the food ready. The men and kids outside, however, had other ideas.

"We're hungry!!!" a chorus of voices yelled from outside the kitchen.

The three women laughed as each of them handled trays carrying their dishes. Peyton trailed behind her two best friends, smiling with contentment. She appreciated this – because just for the moment, all of the drama was set aside.

And even if it was just for now, Peyton thought, it was enough.

* * *


	10. Stressing Suppressions

BRIEF NOTES:

Thanks for the reviews. Really.

Drama, full speed ahead.

Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER:

One Tree Hill still doesn't belong to me.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

The doorbell to Nathan Scott's house rang twice before anyone heard it. As soon as the door was opened, 2 pairs of eyes widened at each other.

"Hi." Lucas said in a huff, hoping she hadn't seen his astonishment. "I was supposed to pick Kaity up?"

Peyton blinked. "Come in. They're still on their way back."

"On their way back?" he asked as he walked in.

"Brooke came home today. We had lunch at the café and your mom saw us there a little while after."

Leave it to mom to not let me know, he thought. "I see."

She continued, "We decided to extend the get-together here. Nathan asked Karen to invite you over. Anyway, Brooke and Derek took the kids to the mall earlier, but we told them to come back in time."

"Okay. Thanks." Lucas was a little miffed at his mom; she knew he wouldn't come here for dinner so she low-balled him into going by deliberately keeping information from him.

Haley came into the living room. "Luc! I'm glad you made it. Come on, Nathan's outside. You can help me carry the tray."

Lucas responded with a heavy sigh. He really didn't want to do this right now, he thought of the pages for his book and a number of other things; but, he supposed, if he gave in and stayed for a few minutes, everyone would shut up about it.

The doorbell rang again.

Peyton opened the door again, this time to a group carrying a load of shopping bags.

"Hi mommy!" exclaimed a very gleeful Robby as he pulled her in for a kiss. It took all of 5 seconds for him to greet her then run to the middle of the living room.

Kaity followed suit, "Hi Peyton!" greeting the blonde but swiftly running to the floor where Robby had set himself down.

"Hi Aunt Peyt!" Ryan cried as he hugged her but, again, very quickly followed the 2 children.

Brooke and Derek made their way to the entrance and the three adults headed for the garden as Peyton commanded the children to follow.

The meal was uneventful. For a while, Lucas thought that maybe it was perfect to leave things like this and head home. That was, until, the kids excused themselves as Nathan brought out the wine and beer.

Haley served wine to the women while her husband distributed beer to the men. When he offered one to Lucas, the older Scott was about to refuse before Nathan cut him off.

"Come on, man. What are you, 19?"

Lucas resignedly took the offered bottle. "Thanks."

The younger Scott pitched a statement as he looked at the children who were happily playing inside the den. "You're spoiling them, Brooke."

"Indulge me. I haven't played good Auntie in 2 years. Besides, you guys are seriously turning those two into way older kids than they should be. I mean, P. Sawyer, you got our little man paints and canvasses last week!"

"What, he asked for those!" Peyton defended. Robby had taken after her creativity; and that was something all of them had common knowledge of.

But Brooke was not to be deterred. "Yeah, but you could've thrown some robots to go with it. And you…" Her point of reference now turned to Nathan. "Air Jordan's for kids? Really?" Her face wrinkled to stress her point.

The man put his hands up in the air. "He practically threw a tantrum over them, so don't blame me."

At this point, the brunette had given up. "You guys are such doting stage parents."

Nathan and Peyton smacked her shoulders simultaneously. "Ow! Good thing you have me to bring the fun back into their lives."

The two were about to smack her again when she said, "Do that again and all hell will break loose."

They shared a laugh as the proud parents narrated stories and milestones Brooke had missed in the last years.

Lucas had kept quiet during all of this, occasionally offering the tiniest bit of a smile when a funny memory was brought up. Deep inside, he felt a surge of sadness rise as the conversation flowed.

Along with the sadness came regret, and alongside that followed ill-feelings. He couldn't help it – he was mad that he missed all of his son's moments… mad because Peyton had deprived him… mad because he didn't know how to catch milestones like that… and mad because he didn't know how else to feel.

He stood up, making the rest of the table pause in mid-conversation. It was time to go, he thought. "Thanks for dinner, but mom's probably waiting."

As he deposited his beer on the tabletop and walked in the house to claim his sister, the group that was left outside felt a pang of sadness for him. They all knew he still hadn't gotten over his issues.

But in the entire equation of their drama, they also knew he had unknowingly forgotten one important detail.

Communication was a two-way street he hadn't exactly crossed either.

* * *

"Hi mommy! I'm home" A smiling Robby chirped as he entered their doorway.

His mother welcomed him with a bear hug and a soft kiss. "Mmm. Hi honey. How was your day?"

"Okay." The boy responded nonchalantly.

Peyton's curiosity piqued. Usually, her son was more animated when it came to illustrating his day's events. "That's nice. Did you do anything with daddy today?"

Robby shrugged as he replied, "No. He stayed in his room." He scooted off of her lap. "I'll go up and draw, 'kay mom?" He gave her a kiss as he headed for his bedroom.

Her son was too blissfully innocent to notice her disappointment rise a notch higher.

One month. It had already been one month and there was no visible progress on the father-son relationship. She remembered what she told Brooke at the airport, and she hated feeling she was right. Her blood started to boil at this point, thinking that if the man she once loved still existed in the one that pretended to play dad with her kid, he would have just walked away instead of inflicting such unsolicited pain.

The questions started pouring in as soon as she felt her irritation reached its peak – Why would he distance himself? Was he out to hurt her by deliberately building walls between him and Robby? Would he really intend to detach himself? What was he afraid of?

She breathed a heavy sigh.

Her son didn't deserve this… and that was something she intended to spell out to Lucas Scott.


	11. Reaching The Boiling Point

BRIEF NOTES:

Drama, full speed ahead.

Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER:

Nope. OTH still isn't mine.

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

Lucas walked inside Peyton Sawyer's house the next afternoon. Derek had opened the door for him once again and he bitterly smiled as he thought of how unchanged the marine's demeanor was to him; after almost a month, he was still cold, wary, and skeptical.

From all of them, it was only him who remained hostile. Everyone else was either too welcoming or too awkward.

And he thought he had everyone fooled.

He really didn't mean for his "relationship" with his son to be based on pretense. In all truth and honesty, he wanted nothing more than to construct a foundation where he and Robby could build their bond with just as Keith did with him. But that was exactly the thing that held him back… he had no idea how or where to start. He was admittedly so clueless that he would rather coop himself up in a distant space than have to risk doing anything that would only lead them all to pain.

Lucas barely heard Derek saying Brooke was upstairs watching Robby and that he had to leave for the store when Peyton walked in from the kitchen. He hated feeling the flutter in his stomach every time he saw her – he hated admitting that after all these years, she could still affect him like that.

He spoke first, as coldly as he could manage so she wouldn't feel his nerves. "My mom was wondering if Robby could join us for dinner tonight."

She stared at him as she impassively said, "He's down for his nap."

Her eyes were different, he inwardly thought. And her voice, it was filled with detachment. "I see. I can just pick him up around 6 maybe?"

"I'll take him."

Again, with the coldness. "No, I'll just pick--"

Her voice snapped a little this time. "I said I'd take him."

He left it at PMS. "I really don't wanna deal with whatever's eating at you…. So I'm…"

"You." She said, deadpan.

Lucas was stunned. "Excuse me?"

"You're eating at me. More specifically, your false pretenses at fake fatherhood."

A surge of anger rushed to his head. "He and I are fine."

A flicker of fire shot through her eyes. Peyton Sawyer was now boiling in piping hot steam. "Really, Lucas? Is that why whenever I ask him how he spent his day with you, all he says is 'nothing happened'? Is that why he asks me if you talk to me because he can't understand why you won't if he tries to talk to you? Is that why you lock yourself up or leave right after you pick him up and only come out when it's time to take him home? Is that why you can't even say his name in front of me or anyone else? Because if that's what fine is to you now then I have no idea how you could define a pretty bad relationship."

She had no right to talk like this, he thought as his voice rose to answer her rhetoric. "Is that so? Okay then, mother-of-the-year. Show me. Show me how to bond with him. Show me what to do. More importantly, TEACH ME HOW TO BUILD A RELATIONSHIP WITH A SON WHOM I NEVER THOUGHT EXISTED IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE BECAUSE HIS MOTHER TOLD ME SHE HAD GOTTEN RID OF HIM!"

"Are you even listening to yourself, Lucas? Can you hear how hung up you are on something that isn't even true because god dammit for the last time I NEVER SAID I WOULD GET RID OF MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BOY! You know me better than that."

Their voices had reached a crescendo at this point. But neither of them seemed to care.

"You're unbelievable. I was on the receiving end of your words, Peyton. I heard you say them. Granted, maybe I didn't hear them well. But what about the time I called you when I found out he was born, huh? Do you remember that? Do you remember how your voice sounded when I told you I'd come here and you said you didn't want me? Do you? Because I do!"

"And did you really want that, Lucas? Or did you say it because your instincts got the best of you? If you had come back here, would you have been happy? Would you have not regretted leaving NYU and returning to the place you couldn't even stand to be in? I never said I didn't want you, Lucas. I said I didn't want you right now, and I said it because I know you well enough to know how trapped you were feeling. I wasn't stupid to think that if you came back it would all be okay and we'd end up in a fairytale." Peyton's voice had softened towards the end of her rebuttal.

But Lucas had remained stern. "Well it sure as hell doesn't matter now, does it? Because like it or not, I still missed his life the day I thought you got rid of him. And don't put this on me, Peyton. Because you were the one who pushed me away the moment you talked me into leaving this godforsaken place with my mother!"

At this point, Peyton had very little control left. Her left hand had automatically made rough contact with his left cheek. Truth be told, it had stung her more than it did him.

"You're a sad excuse of a man, Lucas. You victimize yourself to the point of twisting words in your head just so you could feel that the world owes you everything. God knows I loved you enough to let you go because I thought it would heal you enough to face this place again, but apparently nothing could ever stand in the way of you and the pain because you refuse to set it free."

Her words had hit a mark he hadn't known was there. He tried to act like he didn't care, but she still saw through it.

"Whatever, Peyton." He huffed.

She shook her head bitterly "You know what, come back when you aren't so hung up… and maybe we can let you back in. Until then, if your mom wants to see her grandson, tell Nathan to tell me and I'll let her have time with him."

He was taken aback by her strength. She really had matured, he realized; but he wasn't about to let her win this. "Fine."

Those were his last words as he turned around and stormed off, slamming the door behind him and leaving Peyton to shed the tears that had threatened to fall the moment they engaged in the screaming.

The house was left with eerie silence. She was reeling from unsteady emotions, and that was enough to remain oblivious to the soft but heavy breathing coming from the pair of ears that had eavesdropped on the fighting from the top of the staircase.

* * *


	12. Clearer Perspectives of the Truth

BRIEF NOTES:

Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story.

So this chapter's quite long and dramatic, but that's kind of the point. :D I hope it doesn't bore you.

Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER:

Nope. OTH still isn't mine.

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The unsettling silence continued dragged onto the night inside the Sawyer household. Even little Robby, who usually remained spirited despite his elders' disquiet, was passive from the time he rose from his nap until the time Peyton gave him his night bath.

He climbed into his bed without a fuss, carrying an expression mixed with apprehension and sadness. His mother, however, seemed to not have noticed. From the time Lucas slammed the door, she had run on autopilot.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, son?" Peyton was too immersed in her inner thoughts to remain focused.

"Mommy, can you look at me?"

The sound of her son's voice – the voice he only used if he was about to cry – broke her lethargic concentration. She looked down at the little boy's blue eyes; they were filled with a sadness that tore at her heart.

"I don't like it when you're sad. You've been sad since I woke up. I get sad when I see you like that."

Her eyes filled with a fresh sheen of tears. She held her boy, her only treasure in this life, close to her heart. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm so sorry for everything."

Robby reciprocated the embrace with equal vigor. "S'okay. I love you. I'm not never going to. Even when I grow up."

By the time he finished speaking, the top of his head had been sprayed with his mother's tears. "Thank you, Robby. I love you too, hun… very very much." She kissed the top of his head and rocked him softly in her arms. It didn't take very long for Robby to fall asleep.

As soon as she had him tucked in, she proceeded to her room. Inside she was greeted with a brunette seated at the edge of her bed.

"Hey bestest friend." She had tried her best to sound cheery, but it ended up as a squeak.

Peyton offered her a small, sad smile. "Hey yourself." She sat on the bed, her back leaning against the headboard as her legs stretched in front of her. For a brief moment, she allowed herself to close her eyes and sigh.

Now or never, Brooke thought. "I kind of didn't mean to… but I eavesdropped when I heard you and Lucas fighting downstairs."

Her words caused the blonde to jolt up. "Did… Did Robby…"

"No! no… when Lucas started raising his voice I ran to your room, grabbed your ipod, and stuck the earphones on his ears. I hope he didn't mind listening to La cucaracha. I was too panicked to the playlist you made for Robby."

Peyton rewarded Brooke with a chuckle. "La Rocca. Thanks, buddy. You're a lifesaver."

The light moment was short-lived. The brunette returned to the subject at hand. "I can't believe he still thinks you got rid of your son… or that you sent him away."

Her best friend slacked against the headboard again. Today's events had sucked the energy out of her. "He just didn't understand, Brooke."

Brooke Davis could not believe how weak her best friend was when it came to the subject of Lucas. Frankly, it was beginning to tick her off. "Peyton, I'm not the brightest kid in the block, but I was there – for call 1 and call 2 I might add – and I understood everything you said clearly. Will you stop making these excuses for him? God! Why are you such a martyr when it comes to him?"

"I'm not being a martyr, Brooke." The blonde said through gritted teeth.

Damn but this was exasperating. "Then what is it, Peyton? What is it that drives you to be so damn understanding when it comes to that poor excuse of a man?"

A solitary tear fell from Peyton Sawyer's eye. "Because I was in the exact same place he's in now. Before I got to know him, I was so closed off. Do you remember that, Brooke? How all of you used to dodge me into joining you but I'd always end up in my room, alone and reserved? He changed that for me. He broke all my walls. And now I'm trying to do the same for him, if only to repay him for having always saved me. And as much as I hate to admit it to you, myself, and everybody else – I love him. I always have, and no matter the turnout of this, I always will. If that makes me a martyr to you, I really don't care. It's my choice, I made it; and God help me but I sure as hell don't regret it."

By the time her admission was done, Brooke Davis inwardly beamed with a renewed sense of pride for her best friend. Truly, Peyton was one of the strongest people on earth.

She put her arms around the blonde. "If it helps you any, know that I love you, P.Sawyer."

The words of her best friend turned Peyton Sawyer into a mess of tears and weeping. Brooke held her close and remained silent. She let the blonde cry her heart out, all the while praying that Lucas would soon come to his senses. It was weird how now she was secretly pulling for the couple, given their history and all; But she knew somewhere down the line, it was what she really wanted for them.

Because, as she always believed, people who are meant to be always find their way in the end.

* * *

The River Court hadn't changed at all, much to Lucas's relief. He had come here tonight, hoping to find answers to the plethora of questions he had stocked over the years.

"_Nothing could ever stand in the way of you and the pain because you refuse to set it free"_

The words had been stamped in his head ever since Peyton had said them earlier. He chuckled bitterly, it wasn't only her words that had left a mark on him today. The red mark on his left cheek was also a reminder of this afternoon's squabble.

He dribbled his basketball and took a shot from the outside J; the ball landed smoothly, causing the chains from the ring net to swish. He jogged to pick it up.

"At least you still have game."

Lucas turned around to face the voice. He wasn't very pleased when he heard the man, and his dread only rose when he confirmed that the voice did, in fact, belong to the last person he expected to see.

Derek.

"If you've come to kick my ass, expect retaliation."

Derek squared him off with a smirk and a teasing remark. "I don't need to. My baby sister already did that." The words _baby_ and _sister_ were emphasized to taunt Lucas further.

"I still like the other Derek better." Two could play this game.

But the other man was not about to be fazed. "He's probably in Wake Central… mingling with your Dad."

Something inside of Lucas snapped at the mention of his father. His fist balled and he lunged for the marine, only to fall flat on his face as Derek shoved him aside. He kept attacking as the other man kept dodging, causing him to tumble again. Lucas knew he was no match for Derek, but he was too angry to care.

But, the other man had enough. He turned to his side and grabbed Lucas's left shoulder just as he lunged for Derek again. The blonde was held in a position similar to that of an offender apprehended by police.

"Ready to say uncle yet? Or do you wanna continue this stupid dance?"

Lucas sighed in frustration and rested his head on the concrete. The other man took this as a sign of surrender and released him.

"I still love her, you know…" He began as he rose slowly and sat smack in the middle of the court. "But the day she kept him from me, she hurt me more than Brooke or Dan ever did. I hated her for it, and for a while I thought I could live off of hating her. But I was wrong, I couldn't hate her. I never really did."

The marine looked at the man seated in front of him. His mind's eye, however, didn't see man but a boy – a lost little boy.

"Before Brooke left for California after her second spring break, we had a dinner thing at Nathan's. There was a discussion that started and Nathan ended up telling Peyton to wake up and face the fact that you'd become a mess and there was no chance you'd ever be like before. She said was that was exactly the point, you wouldn't be like before. Because by the time you came home, you'd be better."

To say that Lucas was surprised to hear that story was an understatement.

"I still don't believe her… none of us do." Derek supplied after his narration.

Lucas looked up. "And you're telling me this because…"

"Because we both know she deserves better, and yet we still wonder why she settles for you." He said bluntly.

"Then why? Why'd she tell me she got rid of him? Why did she push me away?" The frustration in Lucas's voice was palpable.

Derek entrapped the man with a brusque stare. "Brooke and I were the sole witnesses to the calls that passed between you and her. And neither of those conversations contained the words you hold against her."

"I heard her, Derek."

There was a distant look in the marine's eyes when he spoke. "When my father left us for Ellie, I became a really angry person. I did a lot of stupid things, one of them being a confrontation with my mother where I basically condemned my father for going with a crack whore and blaming him for how messed up I had become. My mom just looked at me, I was so mad I walked out. But before I got to the door, she said something I never really understood until I met Peyton."

Lucas mocked him with a chuckle and slight head shake; but the truth of the matter was, it had felt like Derek was telling the story of Lucas's life. "Alright, dear Abby, for conversation's sake, what did your mom say?" At this point, Lucas had already stood up from where he was seated and met the other man at eye level.

Derek's eyes bore into him. "None of this is your Dad's fault… but it'll be yours if you keep letting him eat you up."

Then his phone rang. The marine paused to retrieve his cellphone and check the caller ID.

"Haley?"

The inaudible conversation between Derek and Haley made room for Lucas Scott to think. Truer words were never spoken, he thought. The notion that his father held him captive was something he had tried to deny to himself, so much so that it had begun to eat him alive. He wanted to accept it, and he was going to. But the fear of moving forward if only to discover that it might lead him and Peyton to lead separate lives was too thick to cut through.

His realizations were interrupted by a simple statement from Derek Sommers.

"Sure Haley, I'll take care of him."

The very core of his being was shaken, and the words, though not directed towards him, hit him harder than Peyton's slap.

"_I'll take care of him."_

He was a bastard to only remember it so clearly now – Peyton had never said the bitter things he kept in his memory.

His jaw slacked as remembered another line.

"_I'll be great with this."_

It wasn't sarcasm; it was heartfelt joy.

Peyton had been happy… with the pregnancy… with his child… with their son.

The ramifications of his past actions had caused tears to burn his eyes. By god, jackass wasn't even enough of a word to describe who he had become – the biggest asshole he knew.

He had become Dan himself.

He had been so oblivious that he hadn't even noticed he was alone now. Somewhere between his thoughts and reality, Derek had left. He, however, was too caught up in his realizations to even care where the other man went.

His mind wandered back to Peyton… and his stupidity.

He hurt her… severely. But he was going to make things right, he had decided on it the moment Derek said the words that set him straight. And this time, he would not screw up his second chance. He'd grovel, beg, lick mud off of her shoes if he had to – because she deserved nothing less, they deserved nothing less. And if it took him a lifetime to prove his worth to Peyton and their son, then so be it.

But right now, Lucas thought as he ran for his house, he had a score to settle.

* * *

The dawn set a soft pink hue over Tree Hill. Everything was slow to move as the peace of the night had broken.

Karen Roe stirred. Beside her, a very asleep Kaitlyn had taken possession of the covers. She smiled at the sight.

The little girl who slept beside her had been her salvation. Her sweet innocence and the simplicity of her logic had uncomplicated the heavy heart Karen had carried ever since the truth about Keith's murder had been revealed. Ever since then, Karen Roe had learned to forgive and let go.

Her nostalgia was cut short by the sight of a folded note on her bedside table. The penmanship belonged to her son. She unfolded it and began to read.

**Ma,**

**I've been so angry I messed up the only good thing in my life, apart from you and Kaity – Peyton and my son.**

**I screwed up bad, but I'm going to make things right. Hopefully someday she'll be able to take me back.**

**I'm off to Raleigh to settle a score that should've been squared off from the start. Be back in 4 days.**

**Love,**

**Lucas**

Karen folded the note with a smile. Among the three of them, Dan's actions had affected him the most. For so long, his rage held him prisoner. But at least now, Lucas had come to his good sense, about time he did too.

She could only hope it wasn't too late.


	13. The Answers We Find

BRIEF NOTES:

So, thanks again for the reviews. :D and for believing in me enough to keep reading the story.

Yeah, Lucas finally came to his senses - I didn't wanna drag it out, because that would be making things overly dramatic.

He will be seeing Dan, and the letting go part will be short and sweet; because earning Peyton's acceptance and Robby's forgiveness is going to take him a while… a long while.

Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Still no Lucas?"

"Nope. And from what I hear not for another week."

Derek Sommers chuckled as he took a swig from his beer. "Gossip much?"

Nathan smiled and shook his head, bending down to target the cue ball "When you have a wife named Haley Scott, your friends' lives are pretty much second-level priority. 9 on the left corner pocket."

He took the shot, the ball missed by a mile.

"Touche. Seriously Nathan, you should learn to play – it won't be too fun if I beat your ass all the time."

The pool table tucked away in the Scott Auto Body Shop, previously owned by Keith, stolen by Dan, and now nurtured by Nathan, was their guilty pleasure. Ever since Derek came home to Peyton, he had bonded with the younger Scott. In the course of 3 years, both men had become very good friends.

"Well, see Derek, if you and I put a hoop here instead, you'd probably get bitchslapped. But I'm a kind man. And you're old, so there you go." Nathan stepped away from the table and leaned at the countertop. "Your shot."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." He said. He positioned himself, focusing on the task at hand. "9. Right corner pocket." The ball swooped inside the pocket with ease.

"Hoops were a better idea." Nathan mumbled as pulled a $5 from his pocket and handed it to the older man.

Derek took it and put it inside the fish bowl full of bills – another guilty pleasure he and Nathan conjured up. All bets they won from each other were placed inside the bowl; at the end of each month, the money pile was spent on a day out with the little boys.

"I still can't believe that out of all of us, you knocked the sense back into Lucas's head. No offense, man. All I'm saying is it's a little surprising – good, but surprising." Nathan said as he set the billiard balls in a neat triangle.

"Sometimes people surprise you" was all the marine had to say.

"What'd you say to him anyway?"

Derek recalled the moment as he poised to break-in for the new pool game.

"Exactly what he needed to hear."

* * *

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon in Tree Hill when the bell atop the café's door chimed as two pairs of mother and son entered. 

The two little boys ran to greet the woman they had come to know as their grandmother. Karen gladly welcomed them in her arms with a warm embrace.

"How are my boys?"

Ryan was the first to chirp. "Good, grandma! Aunt Peyton took me and Robby to Tric cuz she had a apoimen."

She looked at him questioningly. "An appointment, you mean?"

He looked at her with furrowed brows. "Yeah, that's what I said."

Peyton politely interrupted, "Say it slower, Ry. It gets mixed up when you do it fast."

Ryan tried again. "We went to Tric cuz Aunt Peyton had an ap-point-ment."

The doting women clapped at his success. Karen then diverted her attention to the younger boy. "How about you, honey?"

Robby flashed a smile as he gave her a gentle hug. "I'm okay, gramma. I made you a picture when we were in Tric." He retrieved a piece of folded paper from his jeans pocket and offered it to her.

Karen unfolded the paper and was amazed at the child's work. It was a piece good enough to be mistaken for an adult's stroke. At 3 years old, her grandson had a master's hand. "You're so good at this, Robby." She complimented.

The child beamed with unspoken pride, as did his mother. Robby humbly replied, "I did it good cuz it's for you."

She looked at the drawing again, more intently this time. It was a sketch of him together with the different people in his life – his mother, aunts and uncles, Ryan and Kaity, and her – laughing together at a park. She hadn't failed to notice that Lucas was not drawn in.

She curiously asked as she showed him the sketch, "Umm, sweety… I can't seem to find your daddy in the picture. Could you point him for me?"

He looked at her, his eyes turning a colder shade of blue. Not bothering to check his work, he simply said, "He's not in it."

The words from his mouth drew Peyton's and Haley's attention. Karen carried an expression of combined shock and worry, but she proceeded with her inquiry. "Oh, I see. Why isn't he in it?"

His answer was something all three adult women wanted to hear.

"Cuz I forgot him. Sorry, gramma." He finalized his statement with a nonchalant shrug and walked away, dragging his older cousin to where Kaitlyn was seated.

"I guess when you have that much people around you, you can't really pinpoint everyone, huh?" Haley supplied, hoping to ebb the tension that rose from the little boy's reply away.

Karen smiled sadly. Both she and Peyton did. They didn't need any further elaboration to Robby's answer. The simplest of words had held his most profound thoughts; thoughts the women were saddened to acknowledge.

Peyton spoke first, in an attempt to comfort Karen. "Karen, I --"

The older woman approached her and immediately closed their gap with a hug. When Peyton was released, Karen looked her in the eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Peyton. This isn't your fault. True, I wouldn't want this for my son, but I can't blame you or Robby for feeling the way you do. You don't deserve the man he had become."

The blonde looked down, she couldn't bear to hear apologies on Lucas's behalf, especially one coming from his mother.

But Karen continued. "I don't know how he'll be when he comes back, and to be honest I would really understand if you find it hard to forgive him. But Peyton, all I know now is that before he left he realized how badly he handled things, especially with you, and he said he'd try to fix them when he returns."

"I don't know if I can handle it, Karen."

Karen Roe sympathized; she knew the amount strength it took to give people chances was not minimal.

"I'm not asking you to do anything, Peyton. Whatever happens, I'll respect it. All I'm saying is that this time, I hope the two of you finally find what's right… for both of you and for your son." Her last words were defined as she let her eyes trail towards the little boy laughing at the corner booth.

Her eyes darted back to Peyton, and she offered the young woman a comforting smile.

"Thank you. Robby's lucky to have you for a grandmother." Peyton said as she returned the affection.

She remained silent. It was all Karen Roe could do to restrain herself from crying.

* * *

The solitary drive back to Tree Hill was quiet, save for the smooth jazz tunes humming from the radio. For the first time in four years, Lucas Scott was at peace with himself. 

He knew his mother would probably give him an earful, considering that the 4 days he promised had turned into 2 whole weeks. It wasn't like he meant to – during his 3rd day in Raleigh, Brian Cartwell, the editor from AuthorHouse, had given him a call and an opportunity he just couldn't pass up. They agreed to meet in Raleigh and go over his very first book deal.

It was a dream come true… something he wanted to offer to the loves of his life.

All of that, though, was secondary to the most difficult task he had finally accomplished – Forgiving his father.

_Gray. Gray and dreary._

_Those were the first words that popped into Lucas's mind as the prison guard escorted him to the visiting booths. If misery could ever be tangible, this place would be its epitome._

_He vaguely heard the officer announce his designated area. He felt as if he was about to get another HCM episode – his heart had been running a horse race since his arrival yesterday. For a fraction of a second he even considered taking the coward's route and run, but immediately decided against it._

_This was necessary._

"_Booth 23 up!" The officer yelled._

_Lucas thought it was impossible to string himself tighter than he already was, but he did. He stiffened even more as the dark-haired man sat in front of him, with obvious surprise written all over his face visible through the scratched Plexiglas._

_He picked up the receiver on his side as Dan hesitantly did the same. Showtime, he thought with a breathy sigh._

"_Lucas."_

_He opted to skip the pleasantries. "Don't talk, Dan. I have a lot of things to say and I refuse to interrupted." _

_The man in orange nodded in agreement._

"_Good." He took in a deep breath and released it quickly. "I hated you, Dan – I hated you so much. Up until this very day I still wish Jimmy Edwards beat you to the punch and shot you to death. You killed the man I genuinely consider as my true father – your brother. I had never really understood why you did, but I get it now. I get that you're one jealous bastard who's still hung up on shoulda woulda coulda's. I get that you had to ruin our lives just so you could feel better about yours, because you're a selfish bastard."_

_Dan opened his mouth to speak when Lucas paused, but was quickly silenced._

"_I'm not finished. You broke me, Dan. You broke me ever since that day at the River court when you taunted me, bribed me so I wouldn't join the Ravens. I thought I was better than you, but apparently I am my father's son. You know why? Because if I hadn't realized it soon, I would have become like you – bitter and resentful towards the good things given to everyone else. When I found out about the murder, I thought I could take the high road and try to get past it just as Keith had taught me. But I was wrong. I secretly harbored your sins and used them as fuel to ignite my rage, thinking that fate owed me for all the bitterness it's caused me. It started to eat me alive. I hadn't seen it until two days ago – that because I let you hold me prisoner to your wrongs, I had become more like you than the man I looked up to. I almost lost sight of the good things in my life, and I hurt the people that mean the most to me – Peyton and my son. And I messed that up, because I was too proud to set my pain free. But that – that isn't your fault. It's mine… because I let your misgivings eat me up. I let you strip me of my humanity. That's going to stop. Today. Because I have to get it together – for me and my family."_

_Lucas blinked rapidly to contain the tears that threatened to escape._

"_I forgive you, Dan."_

_He was about to put down the receiver when the older man spoke._

"_Thank you, Lucas. I know it isn't my place to say this, but Keith ---"_

_Lucas cut him off. "Don't. Let what's been said be enough for now."_

_Dan nodded as Lucas put the receiver down and nodded as a sign of his parting. The blonde boy was escorted out of the booth._

_Dan watched him leave. He had never had a prouder moment. His son was more of a man than he would ever be. He silently repeated what he intended to say earlier – Keith would have been proud of him._

_Outside, Lucas walked away feeling lighter – as if an anvil was excised from his insides. The calm that encased him was enough to set off a fire of determination he had been trying to develop since he left Tree Hill to see Dan._

_When he returned, he wouldn't just be going back._

_He would be going home._


	14. Doubt and Belief

BRIEF NOTES:

Thank you again for the reviews. :D I'm glad a lot of people like the story.

The chapter is entirely Lucas and Peyton – and the apology of a lifetime. I hope it meets the expectations. If not, well… it's how I pictured it so I really can't apologize for that.

Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

He gritted his teeth and tried his hardest to walk slowly to the front door. The combination of excitement, fear, anxiety, and anticipation made him want to run in different directions.

But he wouldn't. Not now – not again.

Night had fallen by the time Lucas had gotten back to Tree Hill. It wasn't that late, but it was late enough to know that any pleasantries he might exchange with other people would have to wait until tomorrow. Tonight, he reserved for Peyton.

First things first, he thought as he rang the doorbell.

He half-expected Derek to open the door for him again; so, to see his primary intention standing in front of him and carrying a look that could only be described as bewilderment was a surprise.

It was too surprising that he almost didn't catch the door that was about to slam in his face.

"Peyton, please. I just – I just want to apologize." He pleaded as his foot stuck between the door and its frame.

The door opened again, and the woman on the other end looked at him hesitantly. He prayed that she would see his sincerity.

Thankfully, she did. "Oustide" she said. She shoved his foot out and led him to the bench on the front porch where she took a seat, not bothering to offer him the space beside her. She wasn't looking at him, her eyes were unfocused at she was biting at her lip – a sure sign that she was worried.

Peyton Sawyer had matured, that much he could see; but deep down, it gave him a sense of satisfaction to realize that he still knew her – every action and mannerism.

A moment had passed before he decided to speak. "I'll take care of him."

Confusion clouded her eyes, causing her to look up at him. "What?"

He looked at her intently. "That's what you said when you called me the first time. You said you'd take care of him – Robby. I hadn't remembered it clearly until a few weeks ago, when Derek said the exact same thing to Haley over the phone."

Lucas could tell that she wasn't catching the drift of the conversation. He decided to elaborate his point. "About two and a half weeks ago, your brother came to see me at the river court. We had a little talk, but it was interrupted by Haley's call. I didn't know what they were talking about, but the last words he said to her was 'I'll take care of him.' When he said it, everything came rushing back; only that time, everything was clearer."

She looked away again. "Took you long enough." She muttered resentfully.

Her hostility was a dagger to his heart, but he knew he deserved it. He knelt in front of her so that she would have no choice but to look him in the eye as he delivered his next statement.

"I hurt you."

Peyton closed her eyes again. A solitary tear fell. It rent his heart to see her anguish. It pierced him even more knowing that he caused it all.

"I hurt you a lot, Peyton… and I could try and proclaim a thousand 'I'm sorrys' everyday and I know that still wouldn't be enough to cover the crap I put you through. But right now, I have nothing else. I am sorry, Peyt – and I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for hurting you like I did."

By then the tears had started to flow freely from her; just as well, he had started to shed some of his own. But he wasn't done – not by a long shot. He decided to test the waters by placing his hand on her forearm, hoping to god she wouldn't jerk it away.

He released a breath he didn't know he held when she didn't pull away.

"I was messed up… I let Dan get the best of me because I held on when everybody else was trying to move forward. Because of it, I had almost become just as hung up as he was. I went to Raleigh – to Wake Central – to visit him; it took me a while, but it was time to let it go."

He was looking down when he narrated the story, and he hadn't noticed the she was looking at him now – admiration expressed softly in her eyes.

He looked up at her, and their eyes locked.

"I don't want to keep hurting you anymore, Peyton."

He could almost see flashbacks of painful memories run through her; memories he intended to make up for.

"But I also know that running away from what's meant to be isn't going to cure that."

She was caught off-guard. Her mouth gaped.

"It may be hard for you to believe this right now, but I'm gonna say it anyway. I love you, Peyton. I do. I never wanted to hurt you, and nothing I'll every say or do is going to erase the fact that I did. But what I can do is try to make things right, for you… for Robby… for us."

Peyton had suddenly become irritated. "If you think that I can just let you waltz back into my life after --"

He interrupted her rant. "I don't. I know I have a lot of work cut out for me. But I also know that Brooke was right when she said people who are meant to be always find their way in the end. That's you and me, Peyton. No matter how this goes, I know that you and I are meant to be. But I'm not going to ask you to take me back… not right now, anyway. I have pieces of me to pick up, and I can't ask you to just stand around when I do that."

He sighed and continued, "What I am asking for, is a chance to do right by you – both of you. I know you and everyone else probably think that I don't deserve it, and maybe you're right. But if you gave me that opportunity, I'm going to commit myself to it and I will try my hardest not to let you down. I want to be the man – maybe someday the boyfriend and hopefully the husband – you deserve, Peyt. And I want to be the father our son deserves. And I can promise you that I will be, even if it takes me two lifetimes over to prove it."

Peyton Sawyer wanted to be angry. She wanted to slap him a thousand times just so he could get a tiny glimpse of how it felt when he threw back the hurtful words he said before. She wanted to kick and scream until her body lost all energy.

But one look in those sad blue eyes, and she was lost all over again.

She wasn't ready, though. She couldn't let him back in just yet. The pain of the memories that haunted her was still a little too raw, and she was still teetering on the edge of doubt.

"I can't let you in to my life yet, Lucas… and I won't promise you that I'll wait forever for you to be better."

He thought she had misunderstood him. Lucas readily defended himself. "I'm not asking you to do that for me, Peyt. I know it takes a while to heal, but I also know that I won't let myself mess things up with you again. I love you, I do. I know saying it isn't going to make things go away, but you have to hear them, Peyton. Because it's all that I have… you're all that I have."

She let go of a deep, sad sigh.

"I won't hold my breath, Luc. But I'm not stupid enough to take you away from Robby. He needs you. I am telling you though… hurt him again and --"

"I won't." He said it with great resolve even she believed it.

She pulled away from his grasp and stood up. He followed suit, looking at her with such haunting eyes.

"Just… just don't mess this up." She commanded… and half-pleaded.

His smile expressed his relief. This was a start, and he was willing to take anything he could get. He couldn't however, restrain himself as joy overwhelmed him and he pulled her in for a hug. While she stood stiff in his arms, he decided to wing it and whisper in her ear.

"I won't disappoint you."

Lucas left a very speechless Peyton in her front porch. He practically skipped his way to the car. Tomorrow was the first day of his lifetime.


	15. Between Brothers, Fathers, and Sons

BRIEF NOTES:

Thank you again for the reviews. :D I'm glad a lot of people like the story.

So this chapter is, by far, the longest one I've written – it was kind of necessary though since it involves father-son interaction.

Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"_Goodmorning Tree Hill! This is THQR 100.4! It's 7 o'clock on the dot and there's no better way to start today than with NoFX's Linoleum..."_

Lucas shot up from his bed with the biggest grin he'd sported in years. Mentally, he sang with the loud song on the radio… remembering the first day he actually said anything to Peyton.

"_That's me inside your head. That's me inside your head."_ It was the best sign anyone could ask for. He picked up his phone from the bedside table and began typing his message.

**Morning, Peyt. Was wonderin if I could take Rob out today, if you don't have any plans. Just for ice cream or something.**

He pushed the send button, praying for her approval. Less than a minute later, a beep came through.

**K. He's with Nathan at the body shop. Pick him up there and bring him home before dinner.**

It was an open window… He tried to test things out with his next reply.

**Great. Better if you join us though. Please? )**

He made sure to add a smiley for extra effect, but the response came too soon.

**Busy.**

He flipped his phone closed with a sigh. "I'll try again later" he said to no one in particular. For now, a day with his boy would be enough, he thought as he headed for the shower.

It was going to be a good day.

* * *

The Scott body shop was Nathan's pride. After having Dan's lawyer turn over all of his father's properties to him, he made sure to make a clean slate out of it all – that none of his father's despicable branding would remain. He closed the dealership and turned it into an auto repair and customization center – a dream for him and a tribute for Keith.

"Yo, Nate! Susie said you got a visitor in the office!"

Nathan came out of the paint room, confused. He didn't have any appointments due. "The Rodriguez kid?"

The employee responded, "Don't know. She didn't say." Nathan shook his head as he headed for the front office.

"Can I help you?" he absently asked as he made his way inside.

Lucas chuckled. "Who would've thought that between you and me, you'd be Keith and I'd be our father." He then turned to face his little brother who was clearly caught by surprise at his presence.

"Are you really not used to saying hello to me? Or are you too angry?"

Nathan snapped back to reality. "Luc. Hey. Yeah. Peyton said you were coming by, I just didn't think it'd be this early. Sorry."

Lucas shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. I'm this much of a coward to be apologizing so late to you and Haley." He looked down, clearly embarrassed with himself.

The younger Scott extended an arm to his older brother "Doesn't matter. We're glad you're back, man."

"What made you come home, Nate?" His question didn't need elaboration for Nathan to comprehend the meaning.

"Ryan. When Haley and I were in Duke, He was always fussy and agitated – throwing tantrums on an hourly basis. But everytime we took the drive going here on weekends he would just lighten up, like he felt that he wasn't so trapped. One day before final season in senior year, I realized that I'd been feeling the same way – that no matter how ugly things had gotten, it was nothing compare to the good stuff I grew up with here. And yeah, I could've put that all aside for a little bit – play a short stint in the NBA and come home to Tree Hill a couple of million dollars richer, but it just didn't seem so appealing anymore so I decided against it. Now, seeing how good I've done with the business, how awesome I feel being assistant coach to the Ravens, and how happy Haley and Ryan are being close to family and friends, I know I made the right choice."

The older Scott contemplated his brother's words, wondering if he had made his decision a little too late.

Nathan had picked up his vibe. "It isn't too late, Lucas." Lucas looked at him, clearly concerned. He chuckled.

"Even after you left, Peyton continued to believe that you were gonna come back better than before. None of us agreed; and to be honest, somewhere inside of me I'm still thinking that you're going to screw something up. But Peyton doesn't, and we all know that she really isn't the expert in optimistic perspectives…"

Both of them shared a small laugh at the truth in his last statement.

"Just don't lose it, man. If it feels like it's too difficult, we're here for you. And between you and me, Sawyer may be acting tough now, but she'll soften up before you know it. She loves you too much."

Lucas Scott prayed that his brother was telling the truth. "Thanks, Nate."

Nathan grinned. "Anytime. Now, let's go find those runts." He picked up the phone and dialed the secretary's local line "Hey Susie, would you do me a favor and page the boys. Thanks."

"Robby and Ryan to the front office. Nathan's looking for you." The voice over the PA system announced as the two barreled in, all squeals and laughter.

Lucas's heart clenched at the sight of his smiling son. He knew now that the raw feeling at the sight of his boy he felt before wasn't awkwardness… it was an unknown happiness only a father could feel.

The two boys came to a screeching halt at the sight of him, much like they did the first time they faced each other. Only this time, the two had retreated to Nathan's side and each sought security beside the dark-haired man's legs. Lucas, however, was too up in the clouds to notice the timidity. He approached Robby.

"Hey buddy." He said as he reached out to touch his son's arm.

Nathan's hand, which was flattened against the little boy's back, gently pushed him forward. He wasn't used to seeing this lively boy so shy, but he understood. "Hi." Robby replied softly as his father reached to place both hands on the boy's shoulders.

"You wanna come spend the day with Daddy?" His voice was covered with joy.

"Why?"

The wariness in his son's blue eyes ripped him at the seams. The rush of guilt was almost too overwhelming. "Oh. Well, umm, coz I just got back, and I asked your mom if you and me could get some burgers and ice cream together… and she said yes. But if you don't--"

The mere mention of his mommy was enough for Robby Scott. "'Kay. I'll get my jacket." He answered, albeit with the slightest hint of apprehension. The little Lucas look-alike went for the coat closet.

Relief flooded Lucas, though he hadn't failed to notice the lack of excitement in the little one's voice. It's okay, he thought, the both of them would be okay soon.

He turned to Ryan. "How about you, sport? You wanna come with me and Robby?"

The young boy's answer was short and stern, matched with a hardhearted look that he obviously inherited from Nathan. "No."

"Ryan Keith." The boy's father scolded.

Ryan's expression turned soft. "No, thank you." He forcedly said as he looked away. Just then, his little cousin emerged from the coat closet looking ready to go.

"Bye, Uncle Nate. Bye, Ry." He bade as he embraced each of them.

Lucas moved forward, took Robby's hand in his, and exited the office. As soon as they were out of earshot, Nathan scooped his son up and placed him firmly in his lap.

"You wanna tell me what that was about?" He asked in a firm, yet gentle, voice.

The boy frowned, "I don't like him."

Ryan's answer stirred his father. As far as they all knew, only good things were spoken on Lucas's behalf for the sake of the children, especially for Robby. "How come?"

"Because he hurt Aunt Peyton and he doesn't want Robby."

Nathan's eyes widened. This was much worse than he anticipated. He composed himself for all of two seconds and inquired, "And where did you hear that?"

"You're gonna get mad at me if I tell you." Ryan spoke softly this time, obviously frightened at the anticipated reaction from his father.

The older man decided to soften up. "I won't, buddy. Please tell me?" He coaxed.

The little boy gave out a sigh as he looked shyly at his father. "Me and Rob heard Aunt Peyton and mommy talking in the kitchen after Uncle Lucas left again. We didn't mean to, dad. I promise! We came from playing and we got thirsty and we were gonna get water and they were there and Aunt Peyton was crying and mommy was saying she couldn't believe he didn't want Robby and--" Ryan had begun to ramble and his words were almost too jumbled to understand, but Nathan understood.

His soon mistook his silence for anger, the young Scott began to cry.

"Hey. Hey. Don't cry, Ryan. Daddy isn't mad. I'm just surprised, that's all." He comforted as the boy restrained his sniffling.

Nathan figured now was a better time as any to start explaining. "You know, Ry. Robby was right about this age," He put his hand up and drew an image of a pregnant belly in the air before he continued "when Aunt Peyton told your Uncle about him. Around that time, he was in a pretty dark place--"

"He lived somewhere without lights?" Ryan cut in, causing Nathan to chuckle mid-story.

"No, no. What I mean is, he was pretty sad and about the way things turned out – with what happened to Grandpa Keith and everything. Anyway, back then he really didn't know what to do with things, so he ended up making a lot of mistakes. But you know how Aunt Peyton always said good things about him?"

The boy nodded in agreement. "Well, all those things are true. Your uncle is a good man, Ryan. He just got lost for a while, but he's back now and he's trying to do the right thing for Robby and Aunt Peyton. You might not believe it now, but soon enough you'll see what I mean. And anyway, what did mommy and me teach you about second chances?"

"That people always get to have one, even if we think it's not a good idea."

Nathan smiled down at him. "That's my boy."

There was doubt in Ryan's eyes. "He better not make mistakes again."

The protectiveness in his son made Nathan smile. "He won't, son." He assured as he held Ryan close.

"I hope you're right, Daddy." the boy replied as he returned the embrace.

In the back of Nathan Scott's mind, he hoped for the same thing.

* * *

It was about 3 in the afternoon when Lucas and Robby reached the river park. The pair had gone to lunch, eaten ice cream, and strolled around the mall. All in all, it was what one might call a successful attempt at bonding. That is, Lucas thought, if you didn't count how reserved Robby had been through the entire event.

The boy wasn't really cold or hostile towards him, which was what he half-expected. He wasn't totally unresponsive, either. Whenever Lucas asked a question, Robby would answer, even if they were short and snappy replies. If Lucas offered a hand, the boy would take it, albeit hesitantly. It was just really unsettling to the older Scott to know that his young toddler was so guarded around him.

They made their way to an empty bench and seated themselves. Out of the blue, Robby said, "You can stop playing pretend nice now."

Astonishment was an understatement to express Lucas's reaction. "Wha… What?"

"I know you don't want me; me and Ryan heard Aunt Haley to talk to mommy about it when you left. It's okay, I don't care. But I know you wanna get my mommy back now, and that's okay too. But you don't have to like me to do that. You make mommy happy, I see it even if she doesn't say so. And if she's happy, I'm happy too. You can get her back, only don't make her sad again coz that's gonna hurt us more. So you can stop being pretend nice now."

As soon as the little boy was done speaking, he rushed off to the sandbox; leaving an extremely flabbergasted Lucas behind. It took the older man a good five minutes to regain the breath that was knocked out of him; he then went to follow Robby.

As he sat down beside the little boy, the sight of Robby stiffening tore him up. He longed for the openness this child had once offered him, and to know that the absence of it now is entirely his fault broke him in two.

Lucas looked at Robby, who was now looking away and biting his lip. He smiled a little at the gesture – he was his mother's image when he did that; but when the boy faced him with those smoldering blue eyes, there wasn't a doubt in Lucas's mind that this boy was the mirror of himself.

"Robby, I know I said a lot of things that hurt you and your mom. Maybe you won't believe me now, but I am sorry for hurting you… I wish I could take it all back because I was just mad at the world and at myself when I said those things. I was in bad shape because I let the bad things take my goodness. But I'm trying to change now, because I want to be good enough for you, son. I want to be a daddy to you, Robby. I really do. I can understand if you're still mad at me for what I did, but can I ask you something?"

The little boy cocked his head, anticipating the question.

"Do you think you could give me a chance to try and be a daddy to you?"

Robby considered the plea. "Okay." He said with the slightest hesitation and continued, "Can we go home now?"

Lucas nodded in agreement as he reached for his son's hand. He couldn't restrain the smile that crossed his face when Robby granted his request.

It had definitely been a good day.


	16. Presents for All of Us

BRIEF NOTES:

Thanks again for loving the story.

So yeah, kids say the darndest things. There's a little time jump in here, along with a tiny surprise. I thought I'd make another quasi-lighthearted unit after the onset of heavy drama from the previous chapters. This one is a little lengthy as well, but only because it has everyone's point of view in it.

Hope it doesn't bore anyone. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"Happy birthday dear Kaitlyn… Happy birthday to you!"

The cheerful applause that followed was a song to Karen Roe's heart. Today marked the 6th month since they moved back; and today, her daughter turned five years old.

The scenario in front of her was straight out of a postcard, she thought. Everyone, for the first time, was in a jovial mood as all the previous and impending drama had been set aside. The cheery smiles pasted in all of their faces was a picture of fulfillment.

For the first time a long time, Karen Roe felt like she was home.

* * *

Nathan eyed a very preoccupied Derek from the corner of his eye and decided to break into the man's musings.

"He's still not going to die even if you keep shooting daggers from your eyes."

The marine scoffed. "Mind your own business, Scott."

He raised his hands up with a shrug "Hey, as far as I remember I'm not the Scott brother you're mad at… so tune the catty down."

Derek averted his eyes towards Lucas, who was seated with the 3 Scott children. "I'm not mad at him, Nate. I'm just… being a brother. And besides, it wasn't him I was looking at."

That got Nathan's curiosity. "Oh? So if you weren't going for laser eye tag, then who were you checking out?"

Derek smirked, thankful that Nathan hadn't noticed the direction that his stare targeted. "Like I said, Scott, Mind your own business."

* * *

"Lucas, the blue Lego with the small holes goes here!" An exasperated Kaitlyn cried.

"Well, they all look the same to me." He replied flatly as he shifted Robby's weight in his lap.

Ryan interjected his comment with a sigh, "Big people just don't get it. You and daddy are the same, Uncle Luc."

"That's coz we're brothers, Ry." He answered with a smile. His nephew was a feisty one, but he was thankful for the interaction. Ryan, too, had given him a second chance – and he was grateful for it.

Robby fussed in his lap. "Hey buddy; feeling better?" He asked. The little boy responded with a silent head shake and curled up in his arms. Lucas frowned in worry as he kissed the top of Robby's head - his son hadn't been feeling well since yesterday. He considered it a burden and a blessing – a burden, because he didn't know how to handle the situation; and a blessing, because the little boy had taken comfort in snuggling up against him.

It had taken approximately 3 weeks before Robby actually offered him a smile, or any type of positive reaction to his efforts for that matter. But after the ice had finally broken, everything in their relationship had fallen into place – slowly, the little boy had gotten used to him; and over the course of 6 months, Robby had automatically taken to holding his father's hand, approaching him with a hug, or absently crawling into his lap for comfort. All in all, the progress of their budding relationship was fruitful, and there was only one more fence to mend before his life could finally be complete…

The fence that belonged to Peyton Sawyer.

* * *

Haley James-Scott laughed together with her two best friends as they discussed the new flash report her son made over yesterday's dinner.

"I still can't believe he almost walked in on you and Nate, Hales" commented Brooke. "Haven't you heard of locking the door?"

Peyton put her thoughts in with a chuckle. "Says the woman I caught playing tonsil hockey with my brother in the kitchen three nights back."

The brunette flushed at the memory. "P. Sawyer, I can't believe you! You saw us?" The blonde answered with a smug smile and a shrug.

"Brooke! You and? Wait… what?" A very confused and curious Haley asked, but Brooke was too mortified to notice, her attention was focused on the blonde. "Why didn't you say anything, Peyton?"

She scoffed. "What are we, seventeen? You and Derek have been at it since four years ago… it was bound to happen. Besides, Brooke, if this is keeping you smiling despite everything that's happening then I'm cool with it." Peyton said with uitter sincerity. Just then, Nathan came forward and drew his wife to his side. Having heard part of the comment, he inquired "Who's been at it with Derek since four years back?" Haley immediately supplied the culprit's name, which earned Brooke a wide-eyed expression from Nathan.

"I knew it! I knew you and Sommers had a thing going on!" Nathan beamed at the truth to his speculations.

"Why didn't you tell us, Brooke?" Haley's voice was a mix of curiosity, hurt, and concern.

"Look, we're sorry we didn't tell any of you. We wanted to, but everything was just full of drama that we didn't want any unnecessary attention drawn to us." Brooke explained, hoping she would understand.

Haley seemed comforted by the explanation. "Alright, as long as you're preoccupied and smiling."

"I am." Brooke said with a smile.

Haley spoke again. "Good, now that that's out of the way, I have something to say…" Nathan was about to walk away when Haley caught him by the arm. "Stay, Nate, this concerns you too." All their eyes were transfixed on her, Nathan's own laced with anxious anticipation. She released a sigh and smiled.

"I'm pregnant. Again." Her eyes directed to her husband, praying that his reaction would be positively different from the first time she said those words.

Nathan's jaw slacked and he felt like a deer caught in the headlights. The shock lasted for one second and he immediately felt his lips curl up into a smile as he picked up his wife and spun her around.

His rejoicing was shared by everyone else in the circle. As the congratulations went around, Haley James-Scott freed a breath she didn't know she held back.

Finally, everything was exactly what she hoped for.

* * *

"Congratulations, man."

Nathan turned to shake his brother's hand. "Thanks, Luc."

"Well, at least you made her cry happy tears this time." Lucas joked.

He chuckled, remembering how awkward it had been when Haley informed him of her pregnancy with Ryan. "Yeah. I wasn't too much of deer caught in the headlights this time, huh?" Lucas agreed with a smirk and a nod.

Derek sauntered over to their spot, and Nathan sensed the tension that creeped into his older brother. "He's a good guy, Luc... just being a brother. Besides, you haven't given him a reason to maul you. So stay cool." He assured just before the marine arrived.

"Scott..." he nodded at Nathan then greeted, "...and Scott." as he faced Lucas. "Great party. Tell your mom thank you for me. Brooke and I are heading over to the mall to check on her store." The man shook Lucas's hand and turned to bid the otehrs goodbye.

"Well, he and Brooke are getting close." Lucas commented.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

The older Scott was shocked. "What?! No! I'm just..."

"Wishing you and Peyton shared the same type of relationship?" the younger brother supplied. Lucas fell silent, he could only sigh as he averted his gaze to the woman-in-discussion.

Nathan understood. "Soon, bro. Soon."

* * *

Lucas stood by the door frame, watching Peyton set their son down on his bed. It was a moment, in his opinion, too perfect for words or pictures. His heart clenched.

She turned and he saw a hint of surprise in her. "Oh, hi. I hope you don't mind, but he said he wanted to sleep so I put him down for a nap here."

He smiled at her timidity. "I don't mind… not at all." He decided to try things out and approach her; when they came face to face, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Peyton, I really can't thank you enough for letting him be open to me. Most people would've done otherwise."

Peyton looked at him, her eyes glinting with the faintest hint of gladness. "Well, as you know, I'm not most people."

"That, you are." He complimented.

She blushed. It blew him away, knowing he could still make her blush. "Heh. Okay, well… I should be getting back to the party…" His hand on her shoulder held on a bit tighter when she attempted the exit, causing her to freeze mid-motion.

"I'm still sorry, Peyton. And I know it's a lot to ask… but I was hoping we could work us out. It's too soon, I know. This we-might-as-well-be-strangers phase isn't really the best place to be in where you're concerned, and I guess I deserve to be here--"

Peyton cut him off "We're not… we're not strangers, Luc."

The faintest bit of hope arose from his heart. "What are we, then, Peyt? Friends?" he curiously inquired.

"Getting there." She said as she released herself from his gentle grip and stepped into the ongoing party outside. He smiled.

They weren't friends, but they were getting there – and that made all the difference.


	17. The Aftermath of It All

BRIEF NOTES:

Again and again, thank you very much for the heartwarming reviews.

This is from the late afternoon up until the evening of Kaitlyn's birthday. A lot's gonna happen, so I hope you'll bear with the length.

Thanks and Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The couple walked around the mall with hands intertwined. It had been a long day, so far; but it was far from being over.

"So are you okay with it? I mean them knowing we hooked up?"

Derek eyed her from the side and smiled. "Sure. I don't see anything wrong with it." Brooke seemed unconvinced.

"Davis, could you just enjoy what's here and stop thinking about consequences?" His hand squeezed hers tighter.

"I know. I'm sorry, D. It's just… I don't know where we stand and I don't know what we are and I'm leaving and you're staying and I can't --"

A solid kiss stopped whatever ramble she was about to say.

"Listen to me, Brooke." He pleaded as he put both hands on her face, attempting to make her eyes meet his own. "Let's not get into the mess of having to label ourselves only to screw up the friendship we've had for years. It sounds insensitive, I know, but it's the truth. I'm not gonna lie and say it won't hurt when you leave – it will. But I don't want this to jeopardize the future already planned ahead. And besides, people who are meant to be always find their way in the end – a wise young brunette told me that once."

Brooke smiled. This man was the most honest jerk she had ever met. She embraced him, basking in the knowledge that however they turned out, they would both be okay.

"Alright, soldier." The naughtiness returned to her eyes. "We have two hours til the Tric gig, you better make it count."

* * *

Nathan and Haley made their way into Tric from the backstage way. The front entrance was too queued, an indication of another full house. 

"Peyton's doing a great job, isn't she?" Haley admired her friend's efforts. Since her takeover, the club had never suffered a night's loss.

"I know. I can't even remember the last time I saw the floor." Nathan had a special way of putting compliments out, and it was something his wife loved about him.

Lucas finally spoke up. "You think she's here already?" He was strung tighter than a guitar. The couple laughed at his nerves.

"Luc, in ten seconds you're about to come undone." He cocked his eyebrow and asked Haley why.

Nathan answered for her. "Because the person you're asking for is over there, and what you're about to see isn't really what you imagine."

He turned towards the direction that Nathan pointed, and within a fraction of a second the vision before him turned his stomach into a twisted knot.

Pete Wentz was hugging Peyton Sawyer.

* * *

It had taken exactly 2 years to get Fallout Boy to play at Tric again, mostly because of that Savannah trip. Peyton knew Pete had been pissed, but she never regretted her choice – not even for a second. When they saw each other again, during the 2nd annual Friends with Benefit concert, Pete couldn't help but ask why. A few tears and a drawn out explanation later, they had decided to make amends. Over time, they had hooked up once or twice, but he knew who she loved, and she knew he wasn't looking for commitment. Ultimately, they knew they were better at being friends than anything else. 

"Good to see you again, Peyton." He said as he pulled her in for a hug.

She returned the affection. "Likewise, Pete."

His eyes found a strangely familiar sight. "I see your muse is back."

She smiled with uncertainty, saying, "Well I wouldn't put it that way."

"You're smiling, Peyton."

She eyed him curiously. "What do you mean, I'm smiling?"

He rolled his eyes. "I mean the sides of your lips are curling upward to the sides of your cheeks."

Now it was her turn to do the eye roll. "Whatever, Pete. You're on in five."

"Whatever to you too, but you're still smiling." He said as he picked up his instrument and slung it over his shoulder. "You're doing okay, Peyton. He's got you smiling like a cheerleader. Don't let that go. I'll see you later."

Peyton was baffled at his statements, but she saw the truth to them. Still, somehow, her fear still managed to creep into her system – she just wasn't ready yet.

"So, Lucas is back." Said a voice that came from behind her.

She smiled at the rugged voice's familiarity. It had been way too long since they last saw each other. Peyton turned to embrace the man behind him.

"Jake."

* * *

"Unbelievable. What the hell is this, hug-your-ex day?" he quietly muttered to no one in particular. Lucas was now sitting by the bar alone; somehow Nathan and Haley had managed to disappear, leaving him room to brood. 

"In your case, that would definitely be a yes." The woman who sat beside her replied.

He was too engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to notice who it was. "In some countries they consider it rude to interrupt monologues."

"Suit yourself, broody. I'm trying to give you an in here."

He looked up, only one woman ever really had the gall to call him that. "Oh, it's you."

"After 4 years of no interaction, all you can manage is 'Oh, it's you?' You really are lame, Luc."

Frankly, he could care less. "Sorry, Brooke. It's not my night." He admitted as his gaze pined over the blonde woman in conversation with her former boyfriend.

"I know. Seems you've forgotten how charming Peyton can be with the rough-cut guys." Brooke joked.

"Wow, thanks… you've given me hope." He sarcastically replied.

Brooke grabbed her drink and looked at Lucas straight in the eyes; it had been a while since she did it and the absence of the old unnerving feeling she got whenever she stared at him gave her the confidence to know there was nothing more for her and him than just friendship.

"Luc, you have to work for it this time. She loves you, and she might not admit it to you but she can't imagine not spending the rest of her life without you in it. But you hurt her pretty bad – the kind that doesn't fade away even if better memories try to replace it."

He stared right back at her, a deep sorrow clouding his eyes. "You think I don't know that, Brooke? I know I messed up in gargantuan ways this time, but I'm doing my best to try to get her to take me back. I'm running out of ideas pretty fast and right now, seeing her so happy with them, it's starting to make me think twice."

She sighed in frustration. Boys can be so dumb sometimes. "That's stupid reasoning and you know it, Lucas. You love her, so fight for her. We all know you want to. You don't need ideas, Luc. Just show her how you've changed and start being there when she really needs you to be."

He smiled a little. "Since when did you become so smart?"

"Ever since" She joked. They both chuckled.

"Thanks, Brooke."

The brunette returned his smile, gave him a gentle pat on the back, and whispered in his ear, "Pete's dating some model and Jake's back with Nikki. They're here because they perform at Friends with Benefit every year. You're in the clear, broody. Don't screw it up or we'll kill you."

Brooke walked away, knowing that she left a very pleasantly surprised Lucas by the bar.

* * *

"How is he?" Jake asked. 

"Better." Her answer was followed by a smile.

Jake Jagelski was genuinely happy for her, it felt good to see the woman he would always love be back in love again. "He's got you smiling."

She tried to wipe the goof out of her grin with a scoff. "Tss. You and Pete said the same thing; there must be conspiracy abound."

"Nice to know he hasn't changed your humor at all." He commented. "Seriously, though, it's nice to you smile like that again. Let's hope he makes it stay for good."

Peyton blushed. "Shut up." she commanded while nudging his arm. "Thanks for coming again, Jake. This may very well be the most successful Friends with Benefit gig, with you, Pete, Andrew, and Haley on stage – it's a definite powerhouse."

"Haley's playing?"

She wasn't surprised that he didn't know, the production hadn't really gotten Haley's answer until yesterday. "Yeah, the new baby's apparently making her want to sing again."

"Haley's pregnant?" His question held the same surprised tone as the previous one.

"Okay, Jagelski, one more question starting with Haley is and I'm walking out."

He chuckled. "Sorry, sorry. I was just surprised, y'know? It's been a while since I last heard from everybody."

Peyton had a rebuttal ready. "Well you haven't exactly put your life out for circulation either. Another baby on the way and I had to hear it from Billy."

"Yeah" he beamed "A boy. Nikki and I are having a boy."

They embraced again "Congratulations, Jake! I'm glad things worked out for you." He returned the hug with a gentle squeeze.

"I'm glad it worked out for both of us." It was the honest-to-god truth.

Just then, Peyton's cellphone rang. It was past midnight and she did not know anyone who would be calling her this late…except for whoever was keeping an eye on her son.

"Hello?" She covered her other ear to gain better audibility. In less than 3 minutes, she had gone from glad to shaken. "I'm on my way."

Wordlessly thinking she sped for the parking lot, but not before grabbing a bewildered Lucas by the shirt and dragging him outside and onto her car.

"Whoa. Peyton, what's happening? What's wrong?"

"Get in."

They stepped inside the car. She revved up and sped like a madwoman on a hunt. "Peyton what the hell?!"

"Robby's fever spiked to 103. Karen took him to the hospital."

The world, for Lucas Scott, fell in a dark haze of speeding city lights after that.


	18. So The Healing Begins

BRIEF NOTES:

Again and again, thank you very much for the heartwarming reviews.

I hadn't realized that I put 109 in the previous chapter. Thankfully, I was still able to edit it. Sorry, sorry. I am human, after all.

Thanks and Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Lucas paced like an imprisoned tiger around the waiting area hallway. If in about five seconds nobody still bothered to tell them what was wrong with his son, heads were going to roll.

"You're wearing a hole on the floor."

He froze mid-step and looked at Peyton. He knew she was anxious, only he could predict her signature lip and nail biting. But something was different about her this time - She was nervous, but she was calmer at the same time. It unnerved him.

"Our son is delirious from high-grade fever… why are you so calm about this?"

She looked at him as if he had just slapped her, but she made a conscious effort to compose herself. "Because I've been around fevers like this long enough to know that walking like a caged animal threatening to bite everyone's heads off isn't the way to do it." Her green eyes turned hazel at the fire he lit. She walked away to grab some coffee.

You wanna get into her good graces and you hit her in the face with an insult? Smart move, Lucas. He thought as he mentally kicked himself. This wasn't going well at all.

"Who's here for Robert Lucas?"

He stiffened at the mention of his little boy's name, but rushed immediately to the doctor's side. Out of nowhere, Peyton appeared beside him. He automatically reached for her hands and intertwined them, secretly thankful she didn't retreat at his touch.

"We are." His voice had managed to choke out.

"Parents?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. What's wrong with my son?" It was Peyton who answered this time, the palpable worry thickening her voice… an indication that she was about to shed tears. He squeezed her hand tighter.

"First off, there's no need to be worried. The fever peaked but it's tempered down. Your son is fine. What we do have here, though, is the first onset of chicken pox." The doctor announced.

They both released a breath as Lucas reached to embrace Peyton, she collapsed in his arms with the relief that their boy didn't have anything serious. Nevertheless, he was still going through something which they could consider difficult.

The pediatrician continued. "This isn't going to be pretty, Mrs. Scott --"

"Sawyer." She interrupted. The doctor was baffled.

"It's… It's Ms. Sawyer." She explained as she released herself from Lucas's hold. She knew it must've hurt him to hear her correction; then again, could he have really blamed her if it came so automatically every time she took Robby for a checkup?

"Right. As I was saying, this isn't going to be pretty – nor will it be easy for both of you or for him. The blisters are going to cover his body, some have already taken residence in his back, and they're going to itch. Don't let him scratch it unless you want him to get an infection. Stock up on calamine lotion. Here's a prescription for Zovirax, make him take it as soon as he wakes up – it's one dose 4 times a day for 5 days. Wash it down with juice so that he doesn't reject it. It should heal within a maximum of 3 weeks, but keep him away from anyone who hasn't had this in a span of a month because the week following the healing period is the most contagious one. Other than that, you can fill up the necessary discharge papers and take him home." Both of them were silent for a minute as the doctor moved on to his next case.

Lucas held his hand out to touch her. "Let's get you home, Peyt."

* * *

It was a little after 2 when they got to her house. She searched for her keys while Lucas held a sleeping Robby to his chest.

When she finished the task at hand, Lucas immediately went inside and upstairs to set his son down in the bedroom. She waited for him downstairs.

"He's out like a light. Hopefully he won't be too fussy when he wakes up from the itchiness." He commented. Sensing her exhaustion, he went for the door. "Well, I'll head home. I'll just see you tomorrow."

She spoke before he could make a full exit. "Luc, about a while--"

He smiled at her. "I deserved it, Peyton. And I'm sorry too." He turned and walked again. She hesitated for all of one second and called his name.

He looked over his shoulder again. "Yeah?"

"Take my car. Just bring it back when you come tomorrow morning." She offered and tossed him the keys. He caught them just in time. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

A smile turned up on both their faces – along with a secret hope harbored in each of their hearts.

* * *

A wail from the upstairs bedroom sent Peyton running. Once she reached her destination, her heart upturned at the sight of her precious little boy's frustrated tears.

"Baby… you have to try not to scratch them, okay? I know they're annoying but you're gonna get worse if you keep scratching."

Robby stuck out his tongue and shot her a dark look while the tears that hadn't fallen glistened in his eyes. "I don't want this anymore mommy! I want it to come off!"

His wails turned into a full-blown sob; it almost made her want to cry. "Robby, I know this is a bad time for you. But you have to understand that this doesn't go away just like that. Mommy's trying very hard to make you feel okay, but you have to help yourself too, okay? Don't worry, it's been one week already. I'm sure it'll be gone by next week." She comforted and held him close.

His sniffles turned softer as he snuggled up against Peyton. "Do you want me to stay home tonight and look after you?"

"S'okay, you can work. Daddy's coming, right?" He asked as the last of his sniffles faded.

She stroked his hair and smiled. The little boy opened his heart to Lucas, and it turned out perfect for both of them. "Yeah, sweety. I think he's on his way."

He turned in her arms and cupped her face, making her look at those eyes that were as intense as the ones they took shape from. "Do you love him, mom?"

The question caught her off-guard. It was an inquiry she always knew the answer to but, given the light of recent history, was too afraid to openly admit. For Robby's sake, however, she decided to supply an answer. "Yes, Rob, I do." And she meant it.

"Mmmkay. He loves you too, I can tell." He said plainly as he relaxed in her embrace. Little did he know that his comment had slightly appeased his mother's fears.

Just then, the man of the hour stepped in.

"Hey, sport." The greeting came with a kiss on the little boy's forehead and a touch on her shoulder. "Hi."

He looked at her warmly; it made her melt inside. "Hey." She was blushing. She couldn't for the life of her, understand why he still made him blush. "So, are you really okay with this? I mean, Karen told me the publishers called and they need you to speed up your work."

Lucas picked Robby up from Peyton's lap and held him, the little boy rested his head against Lucas's shoulder. "My son is more important than a book deal." He simply explained. "Plus, I can work when he's asleep. We'll be fine, Peyt. I'll try to keep the scratched blisters to a minimum."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go now but I'll be home as early as I can." She kissed the back of Robby's head. "Bye, baby. Be okay. I love you." Her son smiled and returned her declaration.

She hadn't realized it, but Peyton Sawyer sported the widest smile she had in years. If fate kept things at this pace, maybe the hopes she harbored for her family could finally come to life.

Maybe.

* * *

"Daaaaaad it's iiiitchy…" That was the last of the little boy's complaints; it was barely one second after when he threw the first tantrum his father witnessed.

Lucas was dumbfounded; never in his life did he deal with tantrums from a sick child, his mom dealt with Kaitlyn during a tanrtum's rare occurrence.

Nevertheless, he tried to approach the situation. "I know, buddy, I know. Where does it itch?"

Robby wailed and pointed to what could be summarized as his entire body. Lucas grabbed the calamine lotion from the top of the bureau, and a lightbulb sparked in his head.

"Alright, Rob. Tonight, no clothes for you."

Robby looked at him with mischievous delight. His mommy never allowed him to run around the house naked. To the little boy, this was a golden opportunity. Lucas started stripping the confining articles of cloth from his son; once done, the entire content of the medium-sized bottle was generously spread all over the boy. Robby squealed at the coolness of the lotion, his father relieved at the temporary comfort he felt.

A few chases and six popsicles later, father and son were sprawled on the living room couch. In a matter of minutes, Lucas realized, his precious boy would be fast asleep. He arranged Robby on top of him, making certain the child would be comfortable lying down on his upper torso.

"Goodnight, Robby." He said as he stroked the boy's bare back.

Somewhere between the living room and dreamland, Robby stirred and looked up at his father with sleepy eyes. He smiled.

"I love you, Daddy."

He dozed off in less than ten seconds after.

Lucas, however, felt like he had just been awakened. It was the first time Robby had ever said it. His son had finally let him all the way in.

It was then that he allowed the tears of joy to flow freely.

* * *

The feeling of something fluffy draping over him stirred his sleep.

Lucas opened his eyes, which were met with the perfect greens that expressed a warmth that had him shaken. "Hey." He said softly with a smile.

"Hi." She returned the tone. "I just got home. Things got busy at Tric."

He was about to rise from where he and Robby were laying, taking care not to budge his son's solemn slumber; Peyton's hand, which was now on his shoulder, froze him mid-motion.

"You can stay, Luc."

Tonight was definitely his night, he thought as he laid back. "Thank you, Peyton." His eyes glazed, quietly expressing what he restrained himself from saying.

"You deserve it. Goodnight." She turned and headed for her own bedroom.

"Goodnight." He said. As he watched her disappear from where he was, he spoke in a tone too soft to hear.

"I love you."

* * *


	19. Change the Puzzle Pieces

BRIEF NOTES:

Thanks, thanks, and thanks again.

There's a time jump again. I feel like it would've been a little too dramatic if I put in detailed reactions of Lucas and Peyton's friendship on the mend. It'll still be discussed in this chapter, though. I hope it satisfies.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Five months, well-healed scabs, and an almost-showing pregnant belly later, the Scott brothers were seated by the bleachers in their favorite court while keeping sharp eyes on the two energetic little boys who were trying so fervently to get the ball through the hoop.

"So… a girl, huh?" Lucas asked.

The younger Scott smiled at the memory of yesterday's checkup. Haley was now five months along, and yesterday's sonogram was the most definite highlight of their life at the moment. "Yeah. One of each, can you believe it?"

"A basketball player and a cheerleader. You've done good, Nate."

The envy in his brother's voice was not missed. "You're still in the friend zone, huh?"

Lucas sighed heavily. "Yeah" he replied with a sad smile. After the night she made him stay, he had been welcomed in her house. There was no argument that he and Peyton had become friends after the ordeal with Robby. They had started to hang out and be comfortable around each other, so much so that Lucas had more often than not made a custom out of sleeping over. He supposed he should be happy that the easygoing friendship they once shared in high school had returned. But he wasn't.

"Unhappy much?"

He confided his thoughts to Nathan. "I don't know, man. I mean I know I should be happy that she's allowed me to become friends with her, but I can't help it… I'm not happy with just being Peyton's friend and Robby's dad. I want her back for good, and all of you keep telling me that she wants the same thing but it's so hard to see it that way. I know she's still afraid and I hate myself for instilling that fear in her. It's just that this is getting so frustrating." He frowned and continued, "You know, sometimes I dread sleeping over there."

The comment earned a raised eyebrow from Nathan.

"Don't get me wrong, I love being with my son. I love the fact that Peyton's allowed me to bond with him totally. But I dislike it every time I put Robby to sleep and she comes in, says goodnight, walks into her room, and closes the door on me because I want to be on the other side of that door when I bid her goodnight. Every single time I sleep there, it's the same feeling – I don't mind sleeping next to Robby, I savor every minute of it. But dammit, I want to come in to that room after I tuck my son in, make love to her, sleep next to her, wake up the next morning with a smile on my face because she's still in my arms. And I hate that I'm that close and yet I feel like she's miles away from me."

Nathan chuckled. "Worse than the doghouse, huh?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Luc, I get her point and I get yours too. I can't imagine how hard it must be, but seein' as you've got a lot to say that might just kick some sense in to her, maybe I'm not the one you should be explaining this to."

The older Scott looked away. "I wish it were that easy." Nathan patted his older brother's back and asked an insightful question.

"When was it ever?"

* * *

"Is Uncle Lucas going to stay at your house like my mommy and daddy stay in our house together?"

Robby thought for a moment. "I don't know. He sleeps there sometimes, but he always stays in my room."

"Maybe he's on time out." Ryan suggested.

The little blonde boy considered his cousin's input. "Why?"

The brown-haired boy proceeded to explain. "'Coz sometimes when mommy and daddy fight, Daddy stays on the couch until they talk. I asked mommy why before and she said he was on time out. So maybe Aunt Peyton put Uncle Lucas on a time out, only he stays in your room."

"Hmm. Maybe. But they aren't fighting, why would mommy put him on time out if they aren't fighting?" Robby debated.

Ryan shrugged. "Don't ask me, I didn't put him on time out."

"I wish they'd be together like your mommy and Uncle Nathan." It was the little boy's deepest desire. "You're lucky, Ry."

Ryan Scott put his arm around his little cousin. "I know. Hey, you can do that tomorrow! You're gonna blow your cake and everything so you get to make a wish."

Robby looked at the older men at the bleachers, inwardly visualizing what it would be like to have his mom and dad be like his Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley. "I think I will."

"Cool. Now let's ask them to play so you and Uncle Luc can lose." Ryan loved to taunt, it was a trait he inherited from his father.

The little boy returned fire before he ran off to grab his father. "I never lose. You always do."

All conversation ceased as the two father-son pairs engaged in friendly competition, with each of the children seated on their fathers' shoulders for leverage. A bounty of gleeful squeals echoed throughout the field.

To the women who came to pick them up, the vision was picture-perfect.

* * *

"I have an announcement to make."

All heads seated at the Sawyers' dinner table turned to Brooke Davis. It was her farewell dinner, and it took the strength of an ox to keep her from bawling in front of these people.

"Please, not another tape." Haley joked as the adults laughed.

"Haley! No. It's just… I… I'm really happy to be home, and it sucks that I have to leave. And, well, Peyton's going to kill me for not telling her, but…" she trailed off.

"But what, Brooke?" The blonde squinted her eyes and hardened her face. Her brother stood next to the brunette.

"I'm going with her." He plainly said.

Peyton softened up and chuckled. "That's it? God, for a while I thought you were gonna say you cheated. Congratulations! When are you leaving?"

"You're okay with it?" Derek eyed her curiously.

"Not exactly. But I figured since you've been standing by just to watch out for me all these years, it's about time you found your happiness. Besides, I have Robby here with me. Right baby?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "And Daddy too."

The room fell silent. She stiffened, but managed to hide it from everyone but Lucas.

Haley decided to cut the growing tension. "So, Derek, California? You think you can handle it?"

"California he can handle, I'm sure. Living with Brooke, though…" Nathan interjected.

Derek slung an arm around Brooke as he gave Nathan a shove. "I'm a marine. I can handle anything – even a dark-haired siren." They all a shared a laugh at that.

Lucas, however, had reverted to his brooding way. Watching Peyton stiffen when their son mentioned his presence in their lives was hurtful to him, and the worse part of it was him knowing he had done that to her. He was lost in thought, running on autopilot as dinner was finished and the rest of them continued conversations in the living room, that he hadn't noticed Derek standing beside him.

"It's your turn, Scott."

Lucas cocked an eyebrow at the marine.

"I'm leaving because I want to be with Brooke, and the thing is, I should be torn between going away and staying for Peyton but I'm not because I've seen how you are now and I finally accepted the fact that it's time for both you. You've proven your worth to everyone else. It's time to make her see it now. Don't blow it… and don't hurt her."

Derek was walking away from him when Lucas called his name out.

"Yeah?" Derek asked.

"Thanks."

* * *

Nathan stepped out of Ryan's room with as much stealth as he could muster; his son wasn't a light sleeper, but one creak from the door and a night with Haley would surely become nothing more than a fantasy.

"All you need is a sniper and you'd look like those people in the video game."

He laughed. She was referring to his and Ryan's new PS3 addiction – Silent Scope. "Yeah well, I can't exactly skirt my way out of that jungle without stepping on anything that squeaks." Nathan said as he lay down on the bed and held his wife to him.

Haley moved his hand to where their child was slowly forming. Nathan placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "You're beautiful, Hales, you know that?"

She blushed "Only you would think so. In a few weeks I'm going to start looking like a whale again."

Nathan embraced her tighter. "Nah, you look your best when you're pregnant."

"Ohh, don't get any ideas, mister. I might love knowing that we're going to be parents again, but I surely don't want to become a baby factory just coz you like it best when I'm pregnant."

They both laughed. "This is enough, Haley. You, me, Ryan, and our daughter…" He declared just before he claimed her with a kiss that spoke of true love. "We're enough."

* * *

"Robby's fast asleep."

Peyton was startled from her thoughts as Lucas stepped into the kitchen. They were the only ones left in the house, as Derek and Brooke had decided to go out. Knowing they were somewhat alone made her uncomfortable, primarily because she didn't know how much she strength she had left for resisting herself.

"Thanks." An inner battle ensued as she debated whether to send him home or make him stay – the latter won. "Coffee?"

He eyed the pot on the counter together with the tray of chocolate chip cookies beside it, briefly reminiscing the fun and naughty moments involving cookie dough that passed between them, feeling a sudden rush of desire fill him. "Sure, can I have a cookie to go with it?"

Her smile fueled his passion even more. "Have as many as you can handle." She said while handing him a cup and a cookie. They headed towards the porch.

"So it seems like you and Robby are psyched for tomorrow…" It was stating the obvious, but Peyton didn't know what else to say.

He grinned. "Yeah." The thought of attending his son's 4th birthday wired him more than the caffeine. "I hope everything works perfectly."

Peyton admired his excitement. "I'm sure it will."

A quiet moment passed before he decided to speak. "I was never really angry at you or him, you know…"

The last thing she wanted was to dig up the past, especially now. "Luc--"

Lucas, however, wouldn't let the opportunity pass. "When my mom came home from Tree Hill and she told me about you and Rob, I was mad… but it was mostly at myself for not being there. But even after I cut you off, I never really did make good on my threat to forget you… whenever you emailed mom pictures or videos of you and him, I would always sneak a look into them long after she slept. It wasn't very hard to do, especially since her password was my name." He chuckled sheepishly. "Whenever I looked at the photos, or watched the videos, I would always feel this little tug inside of me – sometimes I'd imagine I was there when those were taken, and that would always make me feel good."

"Lucas…" Her hand set itself on top of his.

The touch electrified him. He then remembered the present he brought. "Wait here." He skipped quickly to his car and back.

A very confused Peyton sat back in the porch sofa. "Okay… what was that, a quick stretch?"

He sat in front of her and looked her in the eye as he handed her the wrapped item. "Here."

"Luc, I'm not the one celebrating a birthday." She joked.

"That's… it's for you. Open it." He urged.

Peyton's face was filled with surprise as soon as the package was unwrapped. "Lucas, it's… it's…"

A smile grazed his face. Lucas placed his hands on her knees, staring at her dazed expression. "It's for you, Peyt. If it hadn't been for you, this wouldn't have been possible."

Her hands gripped the paperback tightly. His first novel and it had a sketch of her face on the cover. She was too shaken up to notice tears falling from her eyes.

Lucas became afraid. He had hoped to make her happy, but she ended up crying. He cupped her face and forced her eyes to meet his. "Hey… hey. Please don't cry. I'm sorry if it wasn't what you wanted… I just… I thought…"

She embraced him for what felt like an eternity, Lucas was touched at the tender moment... silently praying that tonight would be the night everything changed for both of them.

"Luc… I… wow. What's… what's the title?"

He smiled at the inquiry. His answer fit the moment to a T. "For Saving Me"

She gaped at him again.

"Look, Peyton. I know we have a lot to work out, and I know how scary our situation is. But I also know what's true – you did save me. You were the only one who believed in me enough to see that I'd make it, because god knows even I didn't think I was going to. your strength… it kept me strong. I know no amount of apologies or grand gestures is going to make up for the fact that I hurt you so much when all you did was have faith in me, but at least… at least let this book show you how thankful I am for you – because I don't think anything else is going to cut it, not even me telling you how much I love you."

Peyton just listened, too overwhelmed to reply.

He continued his speech. "You've probably heard all of them tell you to give me a chance… how I've changed and everything else. But listen to me, Peyt – I know I get frustrated at this limbo we're in right now… but I don't want you to make a choice just because all of them are pressuring you into it okay? I want you to make that choice on your own, without me or anyone influencing it. I told you before, I love you so much and no matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you… and I will." He let out an anxious breath before releasing his final statement. "But if in the long run, I'm not the one you see yourself with, I'll deal with it. Ultimately, babe, I just want your happiness."

He kissed the top of her forehead and prepared to walk away when she grabbed her hand and pulled him down.

"No more speeches…" Her eyes blazed with the fire he wanted to see. "Just love me, Lucas."

Lucas Scott's eyes sprang automatic tears. "Peyt…"

The kiss that spoke of reunion and surrender was sweeter than they could describe.


	20. Here's To The Night

BRIEF NOTES:

Thanks for the appreciation. It's great that you like the last chapter.

So, I might be able to update for a while after this chapter. We're moving places and it's going to be a struggle for a bit… but I'll do my best.

More on the Lucas/Peyton reunion. Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Lucas's eyes fluttered open and his head tilted to the side table, where the amber glow of her electronic clock flashed the time… a little after 2 in the morning. His senses brought him back to earth, and he gained focus on the blonde woman sleeping next to him. A smile took residence on his face as he realized where he was.

Her room.

His right hand grazed her bare shoulder. They hadn't made love last night, but they were both too caught up in the tender reunion to mind it. After the first touch, it became a stream of sweet conversations and tiny kisses. It had been only 2 hours ago when they both decided to sleep things off and continue their moments tomorrow – it was, after all, their son's birthday.

Peyton stirred at the touch, realizing she wasn't alone… not that she minded in the least. This moment, if anything, was one she had been waiting for since he left. She turned to face him.

"Hi."

He looked down at those hazel eyes that smoldered with passion and gentleness, and the desire he felt was too palpable to deny.

"Hey."

"What?"

He raised his eyebrow, "What, what?"

She smiled. "The last time you looked at me like that, the four-year-old in the next room happened."

They both shared a chuckle. "Way to kill the mood, Peyt." Not that the mood had dissipated; even when they were something close to distant strangers, Lucas's urges to ravish her had never mellowed. He sighed. "I can't believe I'm here."

"Why?" She put her palm on his cheek, stroking the skin with her thumb.

He reciprocated the touch, matching it with a kiss on her forehead. "Coz it's where I've wanted to be even when I didn't realize it." A kiss on the edge of her lips followed the one on her forehead. It was then replaced with a soft kiss on her lips.

The touching had become more passionate just as their kiss deepened. She angled her head and granted his tongue access to the inside of her mouth, while his hands had now held her tightly. The tightening of his jeans was not missed by her.

"Luc?" she gasped as they broke contact.

His attention was moved to the cord of her neck. "Hmmm?"

"Make love to me."

His ministrations stopped. He searched her eyes to find the answer he hoped for. The presence of the fire in her hazel irises gave him the confidence to take hold of her shirt. Without hesitation, he pulled it over her head as she did the same.

A few light touches and a mix of clothing articles scattered on the floor later, he positioned himself over her… his tip meeting her entrance. She held on to him as tightly as she could, making sure he wouldn't back out at the last minute.

Then he entered her.

A gasp escaped him, and a moan was futilely suppressed from her mouth. After a few moments of stillness, he placed his mouth over her and kissed her with as much passion he could muster. She began to experiment with her hips.

Their bodies had become slick with sweat as they continued their intimate dance. Soft words amounting sweet nothings were spoken from their lips. At the very brink – that point where nothing could be held back – they both mentioned the words they needed to assure the infinity of their union.

"I love you"… it was all that it took for them to get lost in each other.

This time, though, they both knew it would be for good.


	21. Stitching It All Together

BRIEF NOTES:

So, yup. Thanks again for the great raves. I'm glad you liked the sort but sweet previous chapter. I figured to keep it that way since it'd be too anticlimactic to put the rest of the day in.

Robby turns four. This is the rest of the day. Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY

A half-gentle nudge on her right side stirred Brooke Davis out of her peaceful sleep.

"Up and about, Davis. It's 0800."

She smiled. Derek might have been a homebody for the past four years, but even the homey atmosphere of Tree Hill could not take the marine out of him. "Ugh. It is way too early in the morning, D." She commented as she languidly stretched and latched her hands together at the back of his neck,

He swooped in for a good morning's kiss. "Mmm. Good morning, soldier. As much as I'd love to detain you in bed, we have to get ready – there are bags to pack and a party to prep." He stroked her hair while narrating the rest of the day's priorities.

Brooke contemplated the itinerary and was curious to know why he made no mention of Peyton or Lucas's involvement in the preparations. "It's great that you're playing Superman, babe... but, umm, what about parental involvement?" The marine smirked. Inwardly, Brooke thought she had never seen anything sexier.

"Peyton never locks her bedroom door."

She cocked her eyebrow in confusion. "So?"

"I went up to check on her... and i had to lock the door."

It took a good minute or two for his words to finally sink in.

"Oh."

Derek pulled her up from the bed and led her to the shower.

"Exactly."

* * *

"Mooooooooooooommy oooooooooopen!!!" echoed a loud wail and a throbbing bang from the other side of Peyton's bedroom door.

A vague but audible reply came from the bathroom. "Just a second, sweetheart!"

Lucas shot up from the bed. He took in his surroundings and smiled at his next thought.

_It wasn't a dream._

It was all real – him, her, last night and this morning... the three mind-blowing times they made love – all of it happened. And at this moment – while his son waits at the door, expecting to be greeted; and he, for the first time, would be able to do so – there were no words for his happiness.

He got off of the bed and pulled his boxers on, excitement building up at the thought of his little boy's reaction to his presence. Today was going to be nothing less than perfect... he opened the door.

"Happy birthday, son."

* * *

Robby's mouth went agape at the sight of his near-naked father.

"You're not in timeout anymore."

A confused Lucas bent down to meet his son's eyes. "What?"

The little boy blinked twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Nothing." he smiled and embraced his dad. "Morning, daddy. Mommy let you in here?" It was a question asked to secretly confirm his deepest hope.

"Well... Mommy and I were fixing stuff between us last night and it got kind of late, so--" he was interrupted.

Doesn't matter, the child thought. "Are you going to stay here now like Uncle Nathan stays with Aunt Haley and Ryan?"

Lucas was dumbstruck. He and Peyton had discussed a lot of arrangements, but they had failed to tackle that one. "Well... I..."

"Not just yet, baby. Daddy still has to fix some things over at grandma's and at work, but he can stay over as much as he wants." It was Peyton who stepped into their conversation, supplying the answer to the questioning eyes of both males.

Robby considered the reply, as indicated by the signature Scott scowl he inherited from Lucas. "Are we a family now?" His eyes bore into Peyton's, as did Lucas's... they were waiting for her answer.

She picked Robby up as Lucas stood and held the little boy between them, her green eyes sparkling with a happiness she hadn't felt in a while.

"Yes, we are, Rob... We always were."

The statement earned her two big smiles from the men, and a kiss on the forehead from Lucas.

"Cool." In the back of his mind, Robby thought this to be the best birthday he ever had, primarily because his wish had come true...

and he hadn't even blown his candles out yet.

* * *

"Hales, are you ready to go?" Nathan asked as he made his way into their bedroom. They weren't running on a full schedule today, and given the recent circumstance, Nathan's secretly made plans for him and his family were given an opportunity to materialize. He stood in the doorway, loving the sight of the mother-son tandem before him.

Haley was buttoning Ryan's shirt."Almost."

Their son looked at his direction. "Where's Robby, Dad?" the little boy was a little unsettled at the absence of his cousin.

"He's with his mom and dad, son. They're going to spend the day together – just like us."

Ryan's face lit up with anticipation, and from that angle he was the spitting image of his mother. "Yay!" He zipped downstairs as soon as his mother was done fixing his attire.

The change of plans was not dismissed by Haley. She approached her husband, who held his arms out to welcome her in an embrace. "Am I missing something?" she asked, looking up at him.

He kissed her forehead, silently thanking God for giving her to him. "Well, you owe me twenty bucks." He smiled, replaying the scene he walked in on at the Sawyer household's kitchen.

Her brows furrowed. "What do you mean I..." then she remembered their bet. "Lucas and Peyton are back together?!?!" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I went into the kitchen when i got there and I saw them all mushy and everything – it almost made me gag." He guffawed when she playfully hit his arm, but turned serious as he continued, "They said they were working things out, but we all know that means we're-back-together-and-pretty-soon-we're-getting-married." He laughed again, recalling his own working-stuff-out dealings with Haley from years before.

Haley had become contemplative as she took her husband's hand and they treaded downstairs. "What's the matter, Hales? I thought you'd be happy with the news." a worried Nathan asked.

She gave him a small smile. "I am. I just hope Lucas doesn't mess up this time... coz Peyton really doesn't deserve another heartbreak." Her eyes clouded with worry.

Nathan shared her concern; however, he was also certain of one thing – Lucas's newfound strength. "I'm sure they'll turn out fine, baby. If anything, I'm sure Lucas knows better than to do that downward spiral again."

She admired her husband's no-nonsense wisdom. "Let's hope you're right."

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time early afternoon had set in – it wasn't a small party since apart from family, Peyton's friends from work had also graced the occasion, but it was closed enough for the people invited to enjoy their time without having any awkward pauses.

Peyton strode off to the kitchen to refill the juice trays. She was greeted by Karen, who was also in the process of refreshing an emptied candy bowl. The women shared a few minutes of semi-awkward silence.

Karen spoke first. "So... Lucas told me the good news about you two." She looked at Peyton, hoping to read the woman's expression.

The blonde woman stilled, she hadn't realized that news could go so fast. She blushed and smiled. "Yeah... we're working it out." She returned Karen's warm gaze.

The older woman smiled. She knew it took a lot out of Peyton to have let Lucas back in, but she was grateful to know that they both hadn't given up on each other. She approached the younger woman.

"Peyton, I'm really glad that you decided to let Lucas back into your life. I know it wasn't a very easy decision on your part. Try as I might to assure you that he won't hurt you anymore, I can't... because if this stage that you're both on progresses, I tell you, arguments will ensue and some hurting actions might transpire. But down the line, whatever may happen, as long as you both know that you love each other and are willing to work through everything that life throws you, you will be fine."

Peyton remained quiet, taking in the meaning of Karen's words. It didn't take long, though, and she looked at the older woman with a smile that exuded happiness.

"Thank you, Karen. You told me exactly what I needed to hear." Peyton said as the women enclosed themselves in an embrace that spoke of comfort and assurance. There was a long future ahead, Peyton thought.

But as long as she had these people by her side, nothing else could possibly go wrong.

* * *

A pair of strong arms snaked around her waist as she fell into his chest while her neck was being nuzzled. The task of putting away the remnants of this afternoon's party was now forgotten.

"Mmm... making up for lost time." the man said as he continued to nuzzle her neck.

Peyton smiled as her hands reach out to hold onto to his head, surprised when Lucas turned her in his arms but quickly concealing it with a quip.

"Well, there's a lot of that to make up for." She intertwined her hands around his neck.

He chuckled as he bent down to slightly kiss her parted lips – a kiss that she returned with equal tenderness. Once they broke contact, Lucas spoke first.

"Let me stay tonight?" he hopefully asked, placing his forehead against hers as his piercing blue eyes bore down into her hazels.

She stared right back, warmth enveloping her gaze. If he had asked the question months ago, she would have turned him down flat out. Now, however, Lucas had managed to break her walls again – and she had become ready to let him back in. Her words strung joy in his heart as they met for a kiss.

"Stay forever."

* * *

Robert Lucas Scott was too wired from all the candy to sleep. He decided to tread downstairs for some milk.

At the midline of the staircase, he heard faint voices coming from the living room. He decided to sit down and hold his head close to the railings, for his concealment and better viewing access. Just then, slow music had begun to play.

"Would the lady care to dance?" A hand was held out, and smaller hand took it. The little boy had decided to move 2 steps down to see better, the image he saw next melted his heart.

It was his mom and dad... slow dancing in the dim light of the room.

He carried the scene all the way up into his room, the mission to drink milk before bed completely forgotten. For the first time in the little one's life, he felt like he was smiling the biggest smile he could manage. From turning another year, to having a great party, to seeing his parents get back together...

Today was nothing less than perfect.

* * *


	22. The reorganization

BRIEF NOTES:

Thanks again and again and again for the great feedback. Apologies for the late update, I've not really settled into my new environment yet and I'm just mooching internet time off of my cousin.

Only a couple more chapters to go, and the story will reach its conclusion. Hopefully, it'll be good.

There's not going to be that much heavy drama, as this stage is already the denoument of the story... Multi-climax stories aren't really my thing right now.

So this is the day after Robby's fourth... Brooke and Derek are leaving for California, and a package comes.

Enjoy

DISCLAIMER: OTH... still not mine.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

"Haley, we said no tears!" The brunette screeched once she caught sight of the other woman sniffling, trying in vain to restrain her own tears from falling.

Haley sniffled. "Ugh. They're pregnancy hormones, I swear!" They all knew it was a lie.

The two brown-haired women were now enclosed in a tight embrace, all the while waiting for their other best friend to come forward and share the moment.

The blonde, however, stood close to Lucas, her arm crossed around his while his other arm held their son up. She knew she should be approaching them, but her complex against people leaving had risen to the surface, leaving her at a complete standstill. Until her brother gently touched her shoulder.

Derek softly gripped her shoulder, urging her to face him as she turned herself towards his direction. He cupped her chin, causing her to meet his eyes. "I'm a phone call and a plane ride away, and when you need me I promise you I'll do everything I can to get to you in time. I'm not leaving you, Peyton... We're not leaving you."

A solitary tear fell from the corner of her eye as her older brother opened his arms and embraced her. She spoke into his chest. "Thank you, Derek – for everything. It's going to be weird without your marine ass in the house." They shared a chuckle. After a few moments, she found the strength to join her two best friends.

"You better call on a daily basis, Davis." She muttered jokingly as she proceeded to join their little group hug. The three girls were a mix of tears and chuckles, each trying their best to lighten the mood.

Brooke replied, "Oh sure, I've got a personal alarm clock to remind me – at army time no less." as her hand pointed towards the marine who was bidding his nephew goodbye, obviously trying to hold back his emotions as the little boy's tears stained his shirt.

Peyton took the scene in. "This is going to be hard for Robby." she openly thought.

"Not that hard, P.Sawyer." the brunette commented, causing Haley and Peyton to look at her in confusion. "You've got a family now – you, Lucas, and our little man. Sure, Robby's going to miss having Derek around, but the transition isn't going to be as difficult as you think. You just have to let Lucas all the way in." Her certainty was believable it rubbed off on Peyton. She looked over at his direction.

"Yeah, you're right."

Haley spoke up this time. "Alright, now that the affirmation's are out of the way... Brooke, you have to promise me you'll try to come back sooner than 6 months."

They other two laughed at her deviation from the subject. "I'll try, tutor wife. I really will. But I won't make promises. And why are you so in a rush to have me back, anyways? I thought I spoiled your children too much?" She joked in good nature.

Haley James-Scott glowed with pride. "Because you, Peyton, Lucas, and Derek are going to be Natalie's godparents."

The women's squeals of delight were sung in a chorus after that.

* * *

Derek held a tearful Robby in his arms, emotion choking any intelligible statement from him.

"Are you leaving, Uncle Derek?" the little boy's eyes held the fears his mother once had in the past. He stroked Robby's head as he stared into the young boy's eyes.

"No, sport. I'm not leaving. I'm just going to stay with Aunt Brooke now..."

The child cut him off. "But why can't you stay here? In the house across ours?"

The innocence of children was sweetly unnerving. "Because, Rob, Aunt Brooke has work in California... and she has to go back so she can become a good designer someday. We all want that for her, right?" He reminded the boy, recalling the candid moment Brooke shared with him a year and a half ago, when Robby had found a dress she was sketching and he so graciously finished off the drawing by adding a face to the mannequin and a scenery to go with it.

Robby nodded and he continued. "Besides, it's your daddy's turn to take care of you and mommy now... just like all Dads are supposed to." The little one looked at his father, then at Derek and immediately the marine knew the boy had misunderstood his meaning. He quickly supplied his last point. "Robert Lucas, look at me." The child obeyed.

"Who does Aunt Haley and Ryan have to take care of them?"

"Uncle Nathan."

"That's right. And now, who do you have to take care of you and mommy?"

Robby answered without skipping a beat. "Daddy." then he followed up, thinking he'd hurt his uncle if he didn't. "and you."

The marine chuckled. "Right. But see, sport, if you have me and you have your Dad, look at Aunt Brooke..." Robby did as Derek continued, "Who would she have?"

The little one remained silent for a moment; then he answered with a sigh, "Nobody." Derek opted not to reply, he knew his nephew well enough to know the capacity of the little boy's generosity. He silently counted down.

"But you promise to come visit?"

Finally, Derek thought, relieved. "Every chance I get."

" 'Kay, I'll be seein' ya." Robby's final statement left all the adults with agape mouths.

Genetics, apparently, carried more than just physical traits, they all thought.

* * *

Three hours and a bucket of tears later, the buzz of the doorbell resonated around the Sawyer house. Inside the living room, Lucas stood up to answer the door, putting a pause on the father-son task of assembling the train set he gave Robby yesterday. A man in brown stood on the other side, a medium-sized box in tow.

"Good afternoon. I have a package for Mr. Robby Scott."

Lucas was stunned, who could possibly be sending a 4-year-old a freight box? "That's my son. Hold on..." He turned away from the man and called Robby over from the living room entryway. Once the little boy reached the UPS man, his smile was ear-to-ear.

"Mine?" he eagerly assumed.

The delivery man grinned and affirmed his question. "Yup. I just need your dad to sign his name over here." he said, handing the older Scott the electronic registry tablet.

Lucas, upon seeing his son's excited demeanor, set his apprehensions aside and signed the delivery receipt. However, his curiosity had gotten the best of him. "You have any idea who sent this?" he asked as he returned the tablet to the delivery man.

"Someone named Wentz. Says so on the back of the box." The man said nonchalantly and left right after he settled the box inside the house, unaware of the green monster he had left behind to settle with Lucas.

Robby Scott was too excited to notice his father's sudden mood change too. He ran to fetch his mother from the kitchen, yelling "Mommy! Mommy! Pete sent me the box again! Come see it!" as he went.

She hurriedly rushed outside, clearly anxious to see Lucas's reaction. In the frenzy of things, she had forgotten to mention the minor detail of Pete's annual birthday box for Robby – a tradition the Fallout boy started since he met the child when he and Peyton made amends during the benefit concert. Her son, however, was too eager to browse the package's contents to care. "Open it!"

She gave Robby a stern look that clearly disagreed with his command.

The little boy straightened up. "Please open the box, mommy."

She softened her gaze, but she was still strung tight... seeing Lucas in such an uneasy position did that to her. "One second, baby." She got her scissors out and cut through the tape. Once done, the little boy managed to tear the box apart on his own, sifting through the styro puffs and having a grand time doing so. His delighted screeching upon discovering the content echoed throughout the house.

"Robots and stuff! Yay!" He turned and ran for the stairs to his room, carrying most of the boxes with him – the train set in the living room completely forgotten... together with a dumbstruck dad who was zealously trying to conceal his discomfort.

* * *

"Luc..."

He looked up and offered her a lopsided smile. "Hey, it's alright. Hopefully we'll get around to finishing that train soon."

To clean up the mess that was left between them had become his instant mission, hoping that doing so would erase the nagging jealousy he felt. But Peyton had other ideas.

"Lucas," she said as she held his arm firmly, causing him to stand up and look at her "talk to me."

Her green eyes sparkled with concern it touched him deeply. He gently stroked her arms and held her to him.

"It's nothing, really." He said "I just... well... I never really imagined being upstaged." He chuckled before continuing "But seriously, I just never thought this could remind me of how much I missed out on Robby's life. I mean, not that the pictures and videos weren't great – they were. I guess I'm only wishing I had come to my senses sooner, otherwise I wouldn't be having this complex."

Her arms rested on his chest. "Lucas, you missed a lot. I'm not going to deny that; but you see, our son has a life ahead of him – a life with big moments that you are going to play a great role in... his first day in school, his first tryout, his first state championship. And it's not just those, but the small everyday things – like how you held him at Kaity's party when he was sick, or how you were there throughout the chickenpox ordeal. All of these things matter, and all of the other things in the future – they are going to matter... more than any toy or anything else that Pete or Jake or Nate or any other guy can give him. You know why?"

She cupped his face so that they stated at each other, her eyes sparkling with genuine love as she affirmed him.

"Because for as long as he could talk, he's always wanted you – his Daddy. And now that you're here – now that we're here – there's nothing that could ever upstage that..." She smiled and the warmth in her gaze deepened "... for me and for him."

He smiled and embraced her, relaying the words she once used as a caption to one of their very first sketches together before he leaned in for a kiss.

"And now we can have it."


	23. We Picked Up The Pace

BRIEF NOTES:

Again, thanks for the support.

Time jump ahead... along with light-hearted moments between best friends and exes. Plus more tender Lucas-Peyton moments.

Enjoy

DISCLAIMER: OTH... still not mine.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Anxiety was the word for the pair seated at the corner couch of Karen's Cafe, a demeanor completed by respective blankly distant gazes and softly weighted breaths latched on each of their faces.

Haley James-Scott glanced over at her best friend, slash brother in law, and spoke. "I'm heaving sighs 'coz I'm tired from waddling around and frustrated from looking like a whale. What's your story?"

He smirked, apparently amused at her inquiry. "Oh, me? Nah, you've got a heavier load on your plate."

"Luc, you know your secrecy doesn't work for me anymore. I'm pregnant and about 2 seconds away from ripping out the information from your innards." She rolled her eyes.

He raised his arms in mock surrender. "Steady now, psycho pregnant woman." She smacked his arm playfully. "Hey!" He exclaimed while rubbing his arm, pretending it actually hurt. "Seriously, Luc. What is it? Trouble in paradise?" Haley's eyes were now filled with concern.

He furrowed his brows. "What? No! Not at all. Little arguments here and there but nothing major, I promise." He appeased. It had already been two and a half months since he and Peyton had gotten back together, and things were getting better with each day that passed. True, petty fights ensued at random points in their relationship, some of which caused both to raise voices at higher tones than necessary, but none of it amounting to possible breakup threats. "In fact, I'd say we're better now than we were in high school... more open."

"So if that's the case, then why the disheveled hair and haven't-slept-a-wink look? Obviously something's up... so tell me."

He chuckled – all their life, Haley had never been one to give up prying into his private thoughts. "I've been wanting to move faster than our current pace."

She knit her eyebrows in confusion. "You need to tone down the cryptic words a little bit, Lucas. We aren't writing a book."

"I mean" he sighed "I want to do so much – move in, have another baby, get married... and I'm kinda wanting to do that now."

This surprised the pregnant woman. Her best friend had never been one in a rush, but seeing him now – agitated at the pace in which he ran with his Peyton – amused more than worried her. "Who would've thought Speedy Gonzales would rub off on the ever patient Lucas Scott."

He softly nudged her arm. "Hey."

"I get it, Luc. I know you wanna make up for lost time and everything, but I don't think rushing things is going to fix that for you. Besides, time lost is already time wasted – you just have to make the most out of whatever time you've gained." She advised.

"I understand that. I do, Haley. It's just – you'll probably think I'm crazy – but I just think that no matter how fast or slow we go, it'd be better if we were in it for the long haul, branded as each other's own, you know what I mean?" His statement was finalized with a long, deep-seeded sigh.

Haley smiled. "Well, this doesn't really come as a shocker to me. You're your brother, Lucas – rushing is in your genes." She chuckled, recalling the pace she and Nathan had stepped to in their marriage. "However, I will tell you that you need to slow down the speed a bit when it comes to Peyton. I mean, it's great that she's totally opened up to you and everything, but I'm thinking it'll be trap to her if you pile all the things that you want simultaneously on her."

He surrendered to the notion. "You're right."

"But... for the record, I do think it's time you guys lived in the same house..." She offered "Instead of you running back and forth like a little nomad hopping from one house to another." They both chuckled at the joke.

His eyes shone, signaling the spark of a lightbulb in his mind. "I think you might be right."

* * *

"Watch where you're going on those monkey bars, Ryan!"

The river park was filled with energetic children and doting parents, alongside Peyton and Nathan who adoringly and cautiously watched their two energetic boys who were currently taking over the jungle gym.

Nathan chuckled and shook his head "Our boys are in kindergarten, Sawyer. Can you believe how old we're getting?"

"Between you and me, Nate, there's only one person showing signs of aging and it isn't me." She laughed, pointedly describing how she could remain in her casual shirt-jeans-and-chucks getup at work while he was always decked out in preppy smart casual wear for his office.

His eyes were set in a glare as he nudged her arm playfully. "Quiet you."

A few seconds of silence afterwards, Peyton couldn't help but ask. "Does it scare you, Nate?"

"Does what scare me?" He knit his brows in confusion.

"Growing up. Being a father. Raising the family. Having two children."

The last statement was said in such a shy demeanor he almost missed it. He looked over to where Ryan and Robby were.

"More than I care to admit." He said quietly.

She looked at him. "What keeps you going, then?"

This time, he smiled. "Everyday, I keep asking myself if I'm doing enough for Haley and Ryan – if I'm providing everything right, if I'm teaching my son well, if I'm giving them what they need... and now, with Natalie coming along, a new set of questions come racing in my mind. What if I'm a bad father to my daughter? What if I can't handle having two children? Am I gonna be enough for them? All the time, doubts like that come to me." He paused, looking at her as he spoke. "But then Haley comes and gives me a kiss, and Ryan comes and gives me a hug, and I rest my head at Haley's belly and feel the baby kick, and all of those things tell me I'm doing fine."

His words seeped through her veins, their weight disassembling the mountain of insecurities that had settled with her as her relationship with Lucas began to grow. Inwardly, she thought, if Nathan could do it then so could she.

Nathan had picked up on her apprehensions. "Are things moving too fast for you and Lucas, Peyton?"

Her eyes averted to his, meeting his concern. "Things are going fine, Nate." She assured "This is just me being me... you know, paranoid and freaky at the intimacy of it all."

"So you're scared because you guys are getting close?"

She corrected him. "I thought I was... but now that I think about it, I'm really not. I love him… and I figure in a while I'll be more than willing to take the next step – whatever it is." Peyton smiled, knowing fully well that her public admission had finally dissipated the final bits of her fears.

Nathan looked at his friend... and he realized that the ex-girlfriend he had in her was not the same person anymore. "Now look who's all grown up."

She chuckled and smacked his arm. "Shut up." He returned the gesture. "Anyway, are you coming over for dinner or staying in?"

Her hazel eyes sparkled with the anticipation of telling Lucas everything. "I think we're staying in."

* * *

"Can I have a brother?"

The question came out of nowhere, almost causing Lucas to choke on his chicken nuggets.

"Excuse me?" Peyton asked the little boy, amusement clear in her face.

"A brother. Can I have one?" Robby asked again.

Lucas was shocked at his son's audacity. "Where'd you get the idea, son?" He asked, though he knew the answer; he just wanted to see what his nephew had talked Robby into this time.

"Ryan. He said that he didn't ask for a sister but Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley are giving him one anyway, and I wanted a brother to play with so he said maybe I should ask you for one." explained the boy, as if manufacturing another child were as easy as that.

Peyton laughed. "And what if we gave you a sister instead?" her inquiry was out-of-character, but Lucas was too surprised to take note of it.

The little boy contemplated for a second, but shrugged immediately. "I could play with a sister. So… can I have one?" he pressed on, his face lighting up with hope.

Lucas Scott remained silent, looking at Peyton in the same manner as his son. This was an answer he truly wanted to catch. Peyton looked at the two men, obviously amused at their expectant expressions.

She decided to keep them on their toes. "We'll see, Robby. We'll see."

* * *

With their little one fast asleep in his room, Peyton and Lucas seized the opportunity to share the comfort of her bathtub in a warm sponge bath.

They were spooned together, her back to his chest while his arms held her safely tucked against him.

Lucas dropped kisses on her temple as she relaxed, leaning her weight on him.

"Long day?" He asked, nuzzling her neck.

She smiled, moving her head sideways to grant him wider access as he gladly obliged. "Hmm. No. Just glad to be with you."

He chuckled against her skin, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. He continued his ministrations as she sponged his arms down, slowly inching her way towards his lower extremities. But before things got hot and heavy, he decided to come out with his request.

"Let's live together." He spoke into her neck.

She was taken aback, not much by fear but by the surprise of his proposition. He mistook this as the former and began to regret asking. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

Peyton turned in his arms, causing water to splash around. She held her to him with a soft kiss on the lips. "I thought you'd never ask."

This time, he was the one surprised. "You're... you're not..."

"No. I'm ready now." She assured, her eyes smoldering with love. He smiled, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he held. Peyton turned her back to him again, settling herself comfortably in his arms. He held her tighter.

"I love you, Peyton."

She sighed. "I love you too, Luc."

He kissed her temple, silently wondering how fortunate he was to have this woman as his own. "You won't regret this, baby."

She smiled, knowing fully well that it was true. "I know, hun." She sat up a little, remembering that she was supposed to give him a surprise as well.

"I have something for you."

True enough, this had surprised the man… it had worried him as well. "Did I forget an anniversary already?"

She laughed and smacked his arm. "Crazy." She sat up from her place in his arms, reaching for a box resembling that of a pen case tucked away in her jeans pocket then turned away from his chest and adjusted her position in the tub, at a manner in which they faced each other.

"Here."

He received the box, clearly baffled by her gesture. "Wow. A pen…"

"Open it first, Luc."

Lucas eyed her, now curious more than confused. He opened the box and was astounded to see that it held not a pen, but a used plastic contraption… with a very pink positive sign on it. His eyes widened in shock.

"Peyt…"

Her mind took her back to the time when she confessed her first pregnancy to him, and fear took a hold on her emotions. She roughly grabbed the test from him and stood up in a rush, almost causing her to slip from the tub's wet surface. She lunged for her robe and bolted out of the room, the sharp hint of tears threatening to fall at the corner of her eyes.

His senses came back in a flash upon realizing how his reaction might have seemed. He quick-stepped into his robe and was able to grab her arm before she pushed him further away.

"No, no, baby… Baby you got it wrong… Don't think like that. I… I was just surprised, that's it." She wouldn't look at him, and this scared Lucas. He put her face between his palms and kissed her forehead. "Peyton… Peyton, please."

Then she faced him, her hazel irises filled with an apprehension he hadn't witnessed in a long time. He decided to press his question. "When…?"

She seemed to ease up when he expressed interest. "We've been so busy lately – with Tric and Thud, and you and me, and our son getting into kindergarten early, and everything else that I hadn't noticed I was late. It totally slipped my mind. Then, you remember last week when I started feeling sick and we thought I came down with the flu?"

He nodded, remembering how worried he had been at her continuous nausea during that time, his own mind forgetting to see the signs.

"Well, a couple of days ago I was looking at the gig calendar and that's when I realized that I was late… 8 weeks late, actually." She chuckled, hoping he would get the message.

He did. "You mean…"

She smiled, albeit nervously, "I took the test earlier today… and that came out. I'm… We're… We're 2 months pregnant, Luc."

He looked at her in awe, and a bolt of sheer joy overcame him. His smile felt like it had reached the back of his head. He spun her and held her down for a long, passionate kiss. The look of pleasant surprise was etched in both their faces as soon as they broke contact.

"You're not… terrified of this?"

He smiled and gave her a light peck on the mouth. His arms enfolded her. "Scared to bits, babe. But happier than I could ever imagine."

Her weight relaxed upon hearing his affirmation. "I think we'll be fine." Lucas's smile grew even wider at her statement.

"We will be, Peyt. I know it seems like this is all too fast, but we'll sift through the stuff…" His embrace strengthened. "…And this time, we'll do it together."

She returned the affection with equal force, acknowledging the truth in his words. It didn't matter if their pace sped up and from here on end, there would be whirlwinds more to come. As long as they were in tune, they would be able to work it all out.

* * *


	24. The Initial Reaction

BRIEF NOTES:

Thank you all so much. I'm very happy that you like the flow of things.

So... it's the day after our surprise announcement... everyone's reactions included. Plus, Lucas hatches a plan.

Enjoy

DISCLAIMER: OTH... still not mine.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

How could a man get so lucky? Lucas thought as he stared, transfixed at the beauty that lay sleeping before him. This woman – his woman – was looking even more spectacular than she did before, if that was at all possible. He traced the path from her shoulders to the dip of her waist with his index finger, too entranced to see that his touch had stirred her sleep – it was her sigh that had brought him to attention.

"Goodmorning, beautiful."

Peyton did a cat-like stretch that brought her hands to intertwine at his nape. "Goodmorning." she replied as his mouth zeroed in for the day's first kiss.

Contact was broken as Lucas shifted and shuffled in order to rest himself on top of her. Once there, he pressed himself snugly against her, the tangibility of his insatiable desire made evident to her inner thigh.

"Someone's excited." Her eyes were sparkling, darkened by her need.

His hand moved from her shoulder to her chest – teasing her. "For you, always." He whispered to hollow that connected her neck and ears. "You think he'll wake up soon?"

Her eyes opened momentarily to glance at the amber glow of the bedside clock. Saturday, 6:45 am. He followed her gaze and locked his eyes to her. They both smiled mischievously.

"We have time."

Words were of no use as the lovers played a repeat of last night's passions.

* * *

It was 2 hours later when Peyton and Lucas roused themselves from the bed and headed over to their son's bedroom where the little one sat in his play table, in deep concentration as his hands maneuvered the colored pencil he clutched. 

Lucas sat beside him, mouth slightly gaped at the sketch presented before him. There was no doubting that the talent Robby inherited came mostly from his mother. "That's a pretty picture, son."

The boy froze in shock, unbelieving of what he had heard from his father. He wrinkled his nose. "Da-aaad! Boys don't say pretty, girls say pretty!" Robby quickly corrected.

"He gets that shallowness from you." Peyton cheerfully muttered, smiling as she did so.

Lucas scoffed, "Okay, so what do boys say?"

"Boys say cool." The little one offered and returned to his artwork.

Peyton sat beside Robby, studying her little angel's profile. For almost five years now, it was just her and him... and now, she was about to grant him his last night's request. She hesitated briefly, fearing that the boy might have changed his mind and, in turn, not take this recent news too well. Lucas picked up on her tension, but quickly appeased her as he interlaced their fingers.

"Rob... buddy... could you look at me and mommy for a second? We have some news for you." Lucas slowly said, and the boy obeyed. Peyton willed the child to come closer to her; and as he did, it had become clearer to her that this little boy held no fear when it came to them becoming a full-fledged family.

"Baby..." she started, touching his shoulders lightly "you remember what you asked for last night?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh."

"Well, you might be getting your wish sooner than you think." Peyton added.

Robby's eyes widened, and they smiled along with the rest of him. "I'm getting a brother?"

"Or a sister... we won't know just yet." Lucas added.

"Doesn't matter." The little boy squealed in delight and hugged his parents. "I'm gonna go call Robby and tell him!" He exclaimed as he ran off to spread the good news, leaving his parents to shake their heads in amusement.

"How do you think they'll react?" Lucas asked.

Peyton looked at her man, chuckling "I'm sure we'll hear a screaming 'WHOTTTTT' from Haley over the phone in a minute."

* * *

Who could be calling at 10am on a Saturday was the first thing on Nathan's mind as he moseyed over to the ringing telephone by the fridge. The name on the caller ID had him worried.

"Peyton?"

"Hi Uncle Nate! Is Ryan there? Can I talk to him? Please?" The shrill sound of his nephew's voice appeased his paranoia.

He chuckled. "Good morning to you too, Robby."

From the other end, a sheepish giggle sounded off. "Sorry. Morning, Uncle Nate!"

"Hang on a sec, Buddy." Nathan asked as he called his son over and endorsed the telephone to him.

"Hello?" asked Ryan.

"Ry, guess what?" Robby prodded, but not long enough to leave his cousin hanging "You were right! All I did was ask last night and this morning mommy and daddy told me I'd be getting a brother... or sister!"

The little one on the other end smiled a smug smile, "Told you so. Which one are you getting?"

"We don't know yet, but mommy says it could be a sister. I still want a brother though, but a sister's okay too." The little boy on the other line explained.

Ryan smirked. "S'okay if you get a sister, I'm having one too, remember? But if you get a brother, we can trade and everything."

Robby remained silent, apparently in deep thought. "Can we do that?"

"Sure! You watch my sister and if you get a brother I'll watch him for you. We just have to give them back when it's time to go home. Besides, we're all cousins anyways." Ryan explained, as if it was the most practical thing to do.

"That sounds okay. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you later?"

"Yup, after we watch the baby on the big TV at the doctor's. Bye Robby!"

"Bye!" As they simultaneously hung up the phones, Ryan Scott found it difficult to wipe the smug grin off his face.

Being a smart 5-year-old was definitely good, he thought.

* * *

"I forgot to ask, what did you and Robby talk about, son?"

Haley asked the question, curious to know what the two little boys could be squealing about that morning. She hadn't gotten the chance to prod earlier... pregnant women took a lengthy time to get ready; but now that they were comfortably seated in the car, there was nothing that could stop her.

Ryan shrugged nonchalantly. "Robby's getting a brother."

The casual answer caused Nathan to do a sudden brake. "Nate! Pregnant woman in front seat!" exclaimed a very surprised Haley, who was jerked by the car's immediate stop.

Nathan looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, babe. He caught me off-guard." He started the car again.

Haley chuckled "It's alright, honey." She turned her attention to her son once again. "Ryan I didn't quite get that. Did you say Aunt Peyton is having a baby again?"

The little boy shrugged. "All Robby said was that he was getting a brother, or sister."

Nathan eyed the boy from the rear-view mirror. "I think Aunt Peyton is, son. Otherwise, how else would they be giving Robby a baby brother?"

"They could get one from China like that lady on TV." he seriously explained, making the recent entertainment news show he watched with his mother as evidence.

His parents laughed. "You just can't win with him." Nathan chuckled as he shook his head in amusement. Haley beamed.

"Never compete with a 5-year-old who watches The Insider with his mother."

* * *

The vibrations of Peyton's cellphone nudged the side of little Robby's thigh. His parents were busy talking to the doctor in terms he couldn't understand, and so he decided to take the call for himself.

"Mommy's cell. She can't come to the phone right now, can I take a message?" He asked in true receptionist fashion, perfectly imitating Peyton's secretary at THUD.

"Little man! How are you?" squealed a familiar cheery voice on the other end. Robby didn't need to ask to know who it was.

He was more than happy to talk to her. "Auntie Brooke! I'm fine, thanks. I miss you and Uncle Derek."

On the other side of the conversation, the gleeful brunette felt a tug in her heart. "Aww, we miss you too, buddy. We're doing great here. Your uncle's been trying to learn how to surf, but I personally think he's learning how to fall out than stay on." Robby's sweet giggle was music to her ears. "Where's your mom, sweetheart?"

"At the doctor's."

Brooke felt her heart drop. "Are you with her?"

"Yeah, and daddy too."

The tension seemed to tighten her insides. She placed her hand over the phone and turned to the marine sitting next to her, whispering "Peyton's at a doctor." Derek sat up and stole the phone from his girlfriend.

"Rob?"

The child's voice lit up in obvious delight. "Uncle DerekI miss youMommy's getting a new babyYou and Auntie Brooke have to come see!" The little one said at the speed of sound. From Derek's end, the only coherent words were Home, Mommy, and Getting a baby.

"Slow down, son. Then say it again."

The phone was handed over to Lucas as Robby hastily approached the seat where his mother was perched, eager to look at the new life inside Peyton's belly. "Hello?"

"Lucas?"

"Derek?"

"Is something wrong with Peyton?"

"Not at all! She is pregnant, though." He chuckled.

Derek took a moment to compose himself. "Make sure you're staying this time and I'll congratulate you."

He had been around long enough to know the marine did not mean any negations from his comment. "Yeah, I am." Lucas then moved to a corner where his family was out of earshot. "Actually, I am kind of planning something for her birthday and I was hoping you and Brooke could come and help me."

The project piqued Derek's interest. His sister's birthday was 2 months away. "We'll be there. What's on your mind?"

Lucas smiled. He definitely needed all his friends on this one.

"A marriage proposal."


	25. The Difference that Mr and Mrs Makes

BRIEF NOTES:

So So So So Sorry for the grave delay. I was caught up in a mess, plus writer's block got the best of me. Again, my apologies.

Here comes the proposal… And the second to the last chapter before the inevitable end. Sigh.

DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

The latest mp3 ringtone echoed from Brooke Davis's cellphone. She didn't even need to look at the screen to determine who her caller was, she had gotten three calls in less than 30 minutes from the same person.

"Seriously Lucas, you need to chill out on the persistent calls. Derek isn't even this clingy." She said with an exasperation he reciprocated.

"I just want it all to be perfect, Brooke."

Brooke sighed, there was no comforting this nervous wreck of a man. "I get it, Lucas. And if you know you did everything the way it was planned then you have nothing to be worried about." Inwardly, Brooke thanked the days she was able to watch Oprah.

But Lucas wouldn't relent. "You didn't see her face last night."

She flinched. The staged fight, how could she have forgotten that part of the plan. Concerns aside, she managed to ask, "Oh yeah, that. I take it that went well?" A pregnant pause followed, indicating Lucas's unhappiness at reliving the memory. "Oookay, wrong choice of words. Let me rephrase: I take it the plan got the desired reaction?"

"If, by desired reaction, you mean Peyton shutting the bathroom door in my face and not coming out until she thought I was asleep, then yes it worked out." He replied with sarcasm.

"Right. Okay." Was all that Brooke managed to say in response. She knew he never really did like that part of their plan, but it was all they could think of in order to let get Peyton to ignore him for a few hours. A short while later, she came up with a question. "So what did you pick a fight on, anyway? Or is that a little too harsh to ask?"

From Lucas's end, the memory he had been trying so hard to forget came rushing back.

"_Wow. I've been home a whole lot lately and it hasn't been this quiet. What happened, babe?" Peyton jokingly inquired as she unceremoniously dropped off her purse at the nearest chair in their bedroom._

_Game time, Lucas thought to himself. "Oh, hi. Mom took the kids. " He greeted, without so much as a glance above his laptop. He was pretending to write, pretending not to pay her any mind, and it was taking all of his strength to do so. For several weeks now, he had been planning this proposal with the help of his friends – and in everyone's opinion, tonight's event had to play an essential part in achieving the "Yes" that Lucas so desperately wanted from Peyton. He was dismayed at the thought, but he knew all too well that such a surprise would be impossible if Peyton was almost inseparable from his grasp._

"_You're brooding, Luc. Is something wrong?" She broke into his thoughts, concern laced in her voice._

_It made him want to confess. "What? Me? No. Everything's fine, I'm just a little caught up with the pages I'm writing, that's all." He was being nonchalant, or at least, trying hard to be._

_She didn't buy it, but knew better than to pry. In his time, he would open up. "Okay. Well, tomorrow's appointment should make you feel better."_

"_Yeah, about that. I can't go with you." As he said the words, he saw her face fall almost immediately. This was it – the moment he had been bracing himself for._

"_Why?"_

"_We set up an appointment for another book deal, and for discussions on the tour. I'm sorry Peyt, but tomorrow is all the time the publisher has. If I get this, we're gonna be set with enough for the family… We need this." He said, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on the screen because if he looked up at her, he might just start to retract everything he'd just said._

_But he felt it. He felt her eyes widen with shock, darken with hurt, and narrow with anger. He felt her step back, not being able to believe that he had said what he did. Worst of all, he felt her rush to the nearest exit – which just happened to be their bathroom – only to lock herself there, knowing she would not come out until he faked sleeping._

_Lucas sighed, closed his laptop as he put it at his bedside table, put out the light, and lay on his side. He couldn't stand it, he didn't like hurting her… but he knew tonight had been a necessity in his plan. Otherwise, he would never be able to separate himself from Peyton, especially because they had become attached at the hip ever since they had gotten back together. He hated himself at the moment, but he knew that with all the planning and with enough prayers, tomorrow would erase tonight completely. Tomorrow, the rest of their lives would be perfect._

"Lucas… Lucas, focus!" the female voice on the other end yelled, bringing Lucas back to the present. He chuckled to himself. "Sorry, Brooke. I'm just nervous. I need this to be perfect… for her… and me."

Brooke exaggerated a sigh in order for him to catch on. "Luc, it will be. Trust me."

He relented, knowing that Brooke was telling the truth. "You're right. Thanks, Brooke."

Finally, she thought. "Derek and I are almost at Tric. Is everything ready on your side of the world?"

"Yeah."

"Good. We'll be there in a half hour. Stay calm. Bye Luke!" She hurriedly said, thus avoiding any further questioning from the anxious hopeful groom-to-be.

"Nervous wreck?" A driving Derek inquired after Brooke hastily flipped her phone closed. His girlfriend sighed in return, "Even that would be an understatement."

Derek chuckled as he quipped, "Well, I'm sure his panties won't be in much of a twist for too long… Unless my baby sister makes her choice based on past incidences." Brooke slapped him lightly on the arm. "I'm kidding, babe!" Not long after their playful banter, Derek pulled the car into the Tric parking lot. They both looked towards the door as he pulled the vehicle to a stop. A moment of silence passed.

"This is it." Derek Sommers said somberly. His baby sister was going to get hitched… it wasn't even an "if"… a marriage proposal coming from Lucas Scott was definitely getting her approval, he knew that. He just didn't realize it was only sinking in now.

"Ready to let her become her own woman, D?" Brooke asked, half-jokingly.

Derek smiled as he put his hands on the car door's handle. "Yeah. It's about that time."

He opened Brooke's door and laced her hand in his. Together, the couple started for the door, ready to take Peyton towards what was truly meant to be.

* * *

"I need those posters in by tomorrow if we want a full house by the weekend, okay Amy? Thanks. Oh, and guys, beginning today I won't be around as much because… well, because I'm pregnant. I've asked Brooke and Derek to oversee the bar operations for a little while, and they've both agreed. But, for gig schedules and other music and business concerns, you have my number and you know where I live. Feel free to reach me anytime. Any questions?"

"Are you about ready to go?" An inquiring masculine voice came from behind, causing Peyton Sawyer to look in the direction. She smiled, just the people she wanted to see.

"Hey guys, I'll just be a minute." She greeted the couple, then quickly turned to her team. "Alright guys, if everything's clear, we're good to go. Good luck tonight, let's make things happen." As the crew and staff of Tric scattered and began their respective preparations for the night, Peyton picked up her bag and approached Brooke and Derek. To avoid the possibility of suspicion, Brooke thought it best to ask a question.

"How'd the doctor's appointment go, P.Sawyer?"

Peyton smiled, but her smile quickly upturned itself as she remembered the misery of Lucas missing it. "Fine" was all she managed before the hormonal tears started flowing. _I hate this part of pregnancy_, she thought to herself. She forcibly composed herself. "So, where are we going? You guys said you wanted to talk to me?"

It was Derek who spoke this time. "Quick pre-dinner meal before we officially start our first day as your stand-ins, just so we do everything according to your preference. We all know how you just want everything done perfectly… as in, your way." He joked, earning him a light shove from Peyton. "I only got that Obsessive-Compulsiveness from you, dear brother." She returned.

"Okay you two, let's get going. Preggers here needs to scarf down some food for my next godkid." Brooke interrupted as she simultaneously intertwined Peyton's arm with hers and led the three of them outside.

As Derek backed the car out of the lot, Brooke prepared herself. She looked at her boyfriend, and when their eyes met, she knew it was time to start the show. "Oh yeah, P. We just need to make a quick stop at the River court. It's baby Natalie's first day out. I thought we should go say hi."

From the backseat, Peyton responded. "Hmm? Sure. No problem."

It was said with a little less enthusiasm than she had meant, implying to the couple in front that last night's part of the surprise was indeed effective. If this was any indication, then everything the group had planned was definitely meant to go smoothly.

_And it should_, Brooke thought. _It's about time these two had their happy ever after._

----------------

Peyton silently wondered why the River Court was empty. Usually at this time of the afternoon, the 2 Scott brothers were out playing their usual predinner ball game. She was sure that Lucas's appointment with the publishers were finished by now, and even if it weren't… her thoughts couldn't go further. It had stuck to Lucas and that particular appointment. His demeanor yesterday upset and worried her at the same time. It was the first time in a long time that he had acted like that and it didn't sit well with her. If he was withdrawing from her again, if all the things that have been happening for them were causing him aggravation, she didn't know if she could handle it… if she could handle another heartbreak.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Brooke and Derek disappear. Just as well she had failed to notice the man in the tux standing behind her until he spoke, softly yet with enough clarity for her to hear.

"Peyt?"

Peyton froze. There was only one man who could call her that and cause chills to run up her spine. She closed her eyes as she turned around, then opened them… She was right. It was him. And, she thought to herself, he was wearing a tux.

Lucas's breath hitched as Peyton turned to face him. When she opened her eyes, he took a step towards her. She didn't retreat, he thought happily. He took a deep breath as he slowly approached her. Speaking as he moved.

"I'm sorry I upset you last night. I know I acted like a jerk, but there's a good explanation for that." He started, not breaking eye contact with her while doing so. "There was no meeting. I already finished that business with the publishers through email, but I told ou that so you wouldn't expect me at the doctor's. I was there, though, Peyt. Only I was outside…"

So that's what the receptionist was saying, she thought. She had since wondered why the Nurse had said that Mr. Scott was probably afraid of the sonogram which was why he chose to stay outside and leave ahead when she got out of the doctor's clinic. Her anger softened, and she turned her attention back to him.

"… I couldn't let you see me because I was already wearing this and it would have looked too suspicious. As for the tux, there's a perfect explanation for that too." He paused, his eyes alight with a mix of nervousness and excitement. He was barely three footsteps away from her now, and he had to get it all out before he made it to her side.

"A little less than five years ago, I left you standing in your doorway with tears streaming down your face. A little after that, I managed to pry open wounds that scarred you when you deserved none of it. Our friends kept telling you to get over it, find something better, something you deserved… but you remained steadfast. You stayed on… you kept believing in me, you kept believing that I would come out of the funk I was in. You stayed with that faith in me… even when they all lost theirs in me… even when I lost my faith in myself."

He was one step away, just enough distance to reach for her hand.

"…I hurt you deeply, and you forgave me. And through all of that, you still managed to take me back… to love me just as much, if not more so than before. And I love you for all of that."

He gently pushed her chin up with his other hand, causing her to stare directly into his eyes.

"…Those aren't the only reasons why I love you, Peyt. I love you for so much more… with all of me. And today, as I've thought of for so many days before, I know you and I are what's right and meant to be. I am, and I will be, the happiest man knowing that for forever, I belong only to you."

He put his hand inside his pocket and reached for the purple velvet box that contained the very object that was going to seal his future. He opened it and knelt on one knee. Looking up at those hazel green eyes that he so reverently adored, he continued to speak with hope thick in his voice.

"I love you so much, Peyt. There is nothing that I would want more in this world than to be yours for the rest of my life, in service to you and to our family. Would you be willing to make me the happiest man alive by making me Mr. Peyton Sawyer?"

She looked down at him. He was making her dream come true, right this very moment. She couldn't believe it. Fate was on her side this time, and now it was her chance, their chance, at happiness. She looked around her, and saw that the people she loved were watching them intently, even though they all knew what her answer was. Her eyes stopped to meet their son's, who was smiling at them. This was it… for her, for Lucas, and for Robby. This was their time. She looked back down and smiled. She was sure of her answer with every bit of her being. And so, Peyton spoke.

"No."

His face fell. Had he heart it right? Did she just say no? Was this her way of avenging the years when he had carelessly hurt her? What was this all about? In a matter of milliseconds a dozen negativities stung him. He felt like he was punched in the stomach. But she gently pushed his chin up and placed her palm on his cheek. She was smiling brightly. _How could she smile like that?_ Lucas bitterly thought. The following second, his question was answered.

"I would rather be Mrs. Peyton Scott."


	26. Hitting Home and Coming Full Circle

BRIEF NOTES:

So here it is. The end of my first story. Thank you all for your support and thanks so much for reading and reviewing my work. I have a couple fo ideas for my next fic, but I'm still sifting through them. An epilogue will follow this chapter.

Again, thanks!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

The digital clock buzzed with life at exactly 6:30 AM. The sun was barely shining, and yet, the female eyes that opened gleamed with anticipation. Today was special, and it was important to stay on top of everything. Today, the epic love story that all of Tree Hill had been silently watching out for would be reaching the beginning of its happy ending. Today, Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer were getting married.

Haley James-Scott rose from her side of the bed with that thought in mind. Her smile was alight with excitement, and her anticipation was difficult to bottle. She turned to her side and proceeded to wake the other occupants of the king-sized bed. The group had decided to divide themselves – boys together and girls together – to celebrate Peyton and Lucas's last hours of singlehood. The women had decided on a sleepover at Peyton's while the men originally planned to visit a pool hall and spend the night at Nathan's. However, the night had humorously turned up with the three men getting out of Peyton's door only to return an hour and a half later, pizza in tow while incessantly teasing the groom-to-be over the fact that he acted like a little lovesick puppy while on their way to the bar and thus had to cave in, turn around, and join the ladies instead. At the end of a night filled with a bit of "I Never" and a lot of laughter and memories, the couples bade each other goodnight with a flood of kisses and a multitude of hesitation.

"Peyton. Brooke. Wake up." Haley softly coerced, gently shaking her bed mates as she did. The response was a mix of muffled groans, though thankfully Brooke had opened her eyes and awoke. She decided to put a little more effort into the task of getting Peyton to wake up.

"Peyton, you're getting married today." Again, another muffled groan. Haley sighed heavily and shrugged her shoulders. A few minutes later, a mischievous smile appeared on Brooke's face as she got out of bed and stood by the door.

"Lucas! What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!" She yelled. The blond with the 8-almost-9-month-old baby bump shot up quicker than a ricocheting bullet.

"Lucas?" Peyton chirped, truly expecting her love to be standing by the doorway, only to focus her view on his absence. She frowned.

"Brooke!"

Haley laughed and tugged Peyton lightly, making it very clear that she was not allowed to go back to sleep again. "That's what happens when you leave us with no choice. Now get up and take a shower, the day is getting busier as we speak. The hairdresser arrives in 2 hours, the caterers will be setting up soon, the--"

"You do realize that it's..." she paused to look at the digital clock "...only 6:43 in the morning and the rest of the world is sleeping, right?" Peyton mentioned with the slightest bit of sarcasm.

It was Brooke who spoke in the conversation. "Well, P.Sawyer-soon-to-be-Scott, as less of a morning person as you are, today is your big day and you need to be prepped early so you won't have to fuss around much later... therefore lessening the stress risk on you and those two." She stressed her remark by pointing to Peyton's belly.

Twins. She couldn't believe it the first time she heard it and she still found it hard to believe now, she could not believe how blessed she had been to receive such a miracle. She smiled as she recalled that day, the very same day she received the proposal from Lucas.

_"...I'd rather be Mrs. Peyton Scott"_

_He looked up at her with his mouth open, slowly transforming it into the widest smile she had seen on him in years. Peyton knew he had been scared when he told her no, but she figured it was at least owed to her after he got her all worked up the night before. He put the ring on her finger as he rose to her eye level, and then cupped her cheek as they pulled in for a kiss. It was needless to say that their adoring crowd went wild._

_"You almost gave me a heart attack there, beautiful." Lucas quipped as they broke from the __kiss. She smiled at him and ret__u__r__ned the comment. "Well, that's what you get for making me anxious." They laughed and held each other tight._

_"I'm still sorry I couldn't be in the doctor's office with you today." He regretfully said. "I know I --" His speech was cut off with a kiss. _

_"Luc, I understand now." Her eyes were a warm shade of green when she looked at him, making it known to him that she indeed had forgiven him for it. "And, thank you for surprising me. This is by far on top of my best birthday ever list."_

_He felt sheer ecstasy knowing that he had done her right. Lucas was happy knowing he made her happy,__and he silently kept praying he would be able to keep doing so. "I love you so much."_

_Peyton smiled. "I love you too, Luc."_

_They shared a brief kiss "...And I love Robby" he said as he glanced at their oldest son, who looked at them all smiles. As Lucas slid his hands down from her shoulders to her belly, caressing the bump that indicated the life growing in there, he kissed her sweetly before saying, "...And I love our little daughter who__ --__" _

_ "__Daughters.__ Or sons.__" _

_ Lucas fell silent. "What?" He asked, stating the question slowly._

_Peyton's smile widened. "__Today, at the doctor's, I... When we were doin__g the ultrasound... you know how__ before, __well... 2 months ago w__e __thought__ something was wrong because there was like this smaller bump in there? __"__ He nodded in acknowledgement as she continued "Well, since I was only able to come again for an ultrasound appointment today, and well... he showed me and told me it wasn't just a smaller bump after all." She finished hesitantly. To prove her point, she pulled the sonogram photo out of her pocket and showed it to Lucas._

_"We have twins." Lucas spoke reverently, the smile that had__ been on him widening even more as he looked at her. "We__'re having twins__, Peyt."_

_She was just as happy, if not more. "__Looks like it, Daddy.__"_

_He scooped her up and twirled her around. When he set her down, he could barely control the joy. He decided to let some of it out._

_"WE'RE HAVING TWINS!" He screamed, earning them gasps all around the court followed by excited squeals from the ladies and congratulations from the me__n._

_One and a half month and another appoin__t__ment later, they had discovered __that they would be getting a daughter and a son. Peyton and Lucas could barely believe it when the doctor had told them when they asked for the babies' __sex__ and they could not contain the happiness they felt knowing that this was indeed a special blessing to their family._

_Fate was looking in their favor, and though they were both sure there would be tough times ahead, they knew in their hearts that all of this was only the tip of the iceberg._

_The best days of their lives were only just beginning._

A familiar ringtone broke the brief moment of silence as Peyton turned her attention to Brooke, who was now in conversation with the early morning caller.

"Yes, D. She's up, we're all up. God, you sound just like Haley. We're just about to head down for breakfast. Yes, yes, I --" Her grumbling was cut short by her giggling. "Good morning to you too, babe. Okay, I'll see you in a few. Tell them we said hi. Later!" Peyton wondered why her brother didn't speak to her. "Well that was short. He didn't even say hello."

"Oh he just called to make sure you were up and running... and put the phone down quickly when Lucas raced to him demanding to talk to you." Brooke answered nonchalantly, ignoring her best friend's agape jaw.

"Brooke!"

"What?! Don't blame me, I'm not the one who put the phone down. But regardless, it's better this way... remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder." She reasoned as she approached the bed. The two brunettes interlaced their arms with each of Peyton's.

"Come on, P.Sawyer" Brooke said "Your date with forever has officially started."

* * *

In the seven hours and twenty-three minutes that took everyone to prepare their hair, do their make-up, fix their dresses, and arrange the last-minute things, not once did Peyton feel what she felt now that she was left to idly stare at herself in the mirror. Peyton Sawyer was officially a nervous wreck, 45 minutes before the ceremony was to start.

Her scattered thoughts were interrupted by the man standing in her doorway. "You know, my jeep would make a good getaway vehicle."

She turned to face him, relieved to be taken away from her thoughts. "Wow, who would've thought I'd get to see the day my brother decides to finally let me touch his car?" She joked, but the nervousness still shone in her eyes.

"Second thoughts?" Now, he was genuinely concerned. Knowing Peyton the way he did, second thoughts about marrying Lucas was not an option at all.

She quickly corrected him. "No! Definitely not. It's just--"

"Scary?"

"Yes."

Derek sat across his little sister, looking at her with deep admiration. Over the years, she had always been brave... oftentimes shadowing the overwhelming emotions that enveloped her just so no one would see her pain. But that little gesture – that small admission of fear – that was the most obvious confirmation of his sister's maturity. She had indeed come full circle. "I'm sure it is. There are no guarantees in this, you know that and he does too. But you don't need me to tell you how this is all going to work out because I know that you know that just as well. So this is what I'll tell you – It's your time, Peyton, make the most of it."

She smiled warmly at him, an assurance that his words got through. Her brother looked dashing in the basic black tuxedo that was uniform to the men. Better still, was that her brother was there and she was not alone. "Thank you, Derek... for staying with me."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one here for you. And I'm definitely certain that up there, Ellie, Anna, and Larry are looking down here, prouder than before." He assured as he smiled back. She needed to hear that, and she was grateful that he had thought about it just as she had. There was a certain confidence that she gained knowing that she could make her parents proud. Her smile grew wider. Derek took the opportunity to approach her and hold out his hand. She looked up at him as she reciprocated the gesture.

"Come on, baby sister" he said softly as he led her to the door "let's get you married."

* * *

It wasn't everyday that the Sawyer residence's backyard transformed into a miniature garden chapel... a beautiful, beyond words, garden chapel as Karen Roe described it. This afternoon, as she conscientiously eyed the three active toddlers running about and the 4-month-old infant blissfully napping in her cradle, she thought of the many trials and tribulations all of them had undergone. They had been through rough times and great times, and today would be the culmination of their past and the beginning of their bright futures.

Today, as she looked at her son, who was in deep conversation with the brother he once detested but now so dearly loved, she realized... All of them had been saved by love, just as Lucas had redeemed himself through it.

* * *

"Sawyer's due in 3 weeks. Excited much?" He opted to divert his older brother's attention, hoping to ease the tension that was so clear in his face

He cracked a smile and beamed. It had worked. "More than you know." It was true; Lucas could barely contain his emotions, especially where his children were concerned. He and Robby had watched over Peyton like a hawk, sometimes to the point of slightly upsetting her, but they couldn't help themselves. With every kick, every craving, and every development, the father and son were enthralled. And Lucas knew that with the days to come, as this wedding turns into a lifelong marriage for him and the love of his life, he would only become more enthralled.

"I see the cravings didn't even turn you off." Nathan joked.

"Oh, they do" Lucas answered, scrunching his nose up as he recalled Peyton's recent favorite – Fried ripe mangoes dipped in ketchup and ranch dressing. "But I'll live."

The brothers exchanged a laugh. Just then, the wedding planner tapped Lucas on the shoulder and spoke to the two men softly, "We're ready to start if you are." Lucas let out a deep breath and smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Nathan smiled at his older brother, prouder of him than he ever was before. They had all watched him come full circle from a lost boy into a loving man. "I'm proud of you, Luc." He complimented. Nathan received a reply in the form of a nod. They assumed their positions at the altar as the march began. Lucas Scott smiled to himself.

He was exactly where he wanted to be.

* * *

The melodic instrumental of "The Bridal March" played harmoniously as their entourage dramatically made way towards the front. It was a humble ceremony, but the fact that their whole family, immediate and extended, played key parts made the wedding even more special. 

Robert Lucas Scott beamed proudly as he marched his way down the isle, looking like the exact miniature of his father. He carried his parents' rings with great care, hoping silently that days of practicing his left-together-right-together pace would not fail him. Today was too special for tripping over his own feet. Today, he was finally going to have the completeness of a family he had prayed for ever since he could remember. Today was their day.

Behind him, Ryan Keith Scott also presented the spitting image of his father. He stood beside Kaitlyn, who made a stunningly beautiful flower girl. Karen followed, gently pushing little Natalie's stroller down the isle. She had never been happier for all of them in her life.

Haley James-Scott smiled demurely as he kept her eyes forward, locked with her husband's own, both recalling the day she marched down the isle... though today, she was marching for her best friend – the woman she was matron of honor to.

Brooke Davis strutted down the isle, glamorous and fashionable in the gown she had specifically designed for this occasion. If someone had asked her five years ago if she saw herself being Peyton's maid of honor, she would have probably laughed herself silly with a slight touch of bitterness. But now, here she was, looking back on the recent years that had passed between her and Peyton and how she is now more thankful than ever for being her best friend's maid of honor. They had lost out on each other for a while, but were now closer than they ever were before. As she reached her place in front, Brooke hoped that she too would one day find what Lucas and Peyton found... and that they would forever remain special parts of each other's lives.

Time seemed to have suddenly stood still for Lucas Scott. Sure, seeing his family march down the isle was dramatically tugging at his heart, but now... everything went in slow motion. The musical strings faded, and his eyes were transfixed at the beauty before him, the beauty who was approaching him.

It really was true, what devoted married men said about their pregnant wives, he thought. As time progressed, she had complained about gaining weight and looking like a beached whale that just had 7 sea lions for lunch as she had so bluntly described herself. But Lucas saw none of it – instead, he saw her glow with radiance... he saw a happiness that had never been there before, not even when they were together back in high school. And now, as he saw her walk down that isle – looking so genuinely beautiful in the halter-neck fit flared flow wedding gown that Brooke so meticulously designed for her – he could not think of nothing else but her beauty, inside and out. His precious Peyton... his most beautiful muse in the very essence of the word.

And now she stood in front of him.

He reached his hand out, barely keeping his eyes off of Peyton as she did the same, a demure grin forming on her lips as she did so. Their moment was briefly broken as Derek reached his hand out to him, as tradition dictates when giving the bride away. Lucas expressed his gratitude by reaching his own hand to shake the other man's; it felt fulfilling to know that Derek fully trusted him now. "Thank you, Derek."

"You're welcome." The marine firmly said. Before proceeding to his seat, he addressed Lucas one last time. "I still stand by what I told you the first time. Hurt her and I will have your head."

For a moment, Lucas was shocked to hear Derek's comment. But, when he saw the snicker that graced the older man's face, he knew it was said all in good fun. Their moment had returned.

"Hey Blondie." He whispered before they faced the altar where the reverend was waiting. Peyton smiled and mouthed a "Hi." They faced the reverend together. He returned their excited smiles.

As with any ceremony, the reverend had begun with the traditional "Dearly beloved." All eyes were on the couple standing in front of him, everyone silently cheering them on, all of their smiles increasingly widening as he first asked Lucas the day's most awaited question.

"Do you, Lucas, take Peyton to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and to cherish for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Lucas Scott beamed proudly, never taking his loving eyes off of his woman. "I do."

Anticipation rose to a higher level as the reverend turned the question towards Peyton, asking in the same manner he asked Lucas. She smiled up at him, then at Lucas.

"I do."

A mixture of sighs and "aww's" filled the quiet crowd. As Robby came forward to deliver the rings to his parents, excitement increased as they all eagerly awaited the exchange that was about to take place. The reverend spoke again.

"Now, you may exchange rings as you recite your personal vows." He paused to look at Lucas, urging him to speak first. Lucas nodded slightly and turned his attention to Peyton, lifting her hand and placing the white gold band at the tip of her finger.

"Seven years ago, I almost got run over by a black convertible. Technically, I was supposed to get angry and kick that car's fender til it fell off... But I didn't, I couldn't. See, the driver took my breath away even before she was about to run me over... because ever since I could remember, I was already in love with her. I was already in love with you.

It hadn't been easy for the both of us. I know just as much as everyone does that I hurt you so much all because I had lost myself. But you never failed... you never stopped believing in me, that I would come back and become the man I was supposed to be – for you and for us.

You keep saying that I'm always saving you. But the truth is, Peyt, you saved me. You saved me because you never lost faith in me... even when everyone else had begun to lose theirs. You kept on loving me, and because of that, you brought me back.

Today, as with all of the days before us... I commit myself to you – to be that man for you, the man that you and our children deserve. And from this day forward, the love I have in my heart for you and our family will never waver. I will be here and I am yours forever, Peyton."

As Lucas finished his vow, the ring was firmly placed in Peyton's finger. Her tears were flowing, but Lucas knew they were tears of joy... the very same tears he was struggling to hold back at the moment. The very same tears that were going to burst the moment Peyton finishes her vow.

"Luc, we've come a long way. From where I'm standing now, it's difficult to believe that you and I were skirting around each other so much before that we almost lost out on each other. But I'm sincerely glad that fate had other plans.

We've gone through so much it feels like we've been to hell and back. Along the way we both managed to hurt each other in ways we never imagined ourselves doing, and at some point you and I nearly didn't make it. But you know, I wouldn't take back or erase those times... because without the hardships we went through, I might not be standing here in front of you.

Out of all the people I've known, you were the only who broke my walls and opened me up. You gave me the courage to step up and be the person I can be, and you made me believe in myself even when I thought I didn't matter at all. You are the constant person in my life, the one I shared my joys with and the one I suffered the sadness with. I always used to say that people always leave, but above and beyond that, you showed me that with a little love and a lot of faith, they really do come back to me.

I love you so much. And I will love you forever and a day because that's what you deserve from me. Let the tough times come, because with each difficulty I know you and I are only going to grow stronger. The storm can come, but it will never wash me away from you.

Because I'm gonna love you forever, Lucas Scott."

A teary-eyed reverend smiled at the couple, as did all the invited guests. Their respective vows brought happy tears to everyone's eyes, knowing fully well that those two indeed were meant to be. The reverend spoke again, "In God's eyes and before everyone gathered, I know pronounce you, Lucas Eugene Scott and Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

An eruption of cheers followed the official declaration of the couple's marriage. And, as Lucas touched Peyton's cheek, smiling like a joyful fool while whispering "Finally" and ever so slowly leaning forward, he thanked God for giving him such a rare blessing. The brief moment that followed, Peyton and Lucas sealed their union with a sweet kiss – the kiss that spoke of an eternity in love.

The kiss that brought all of them home.

* * *

So there it is, the much awaited marriage. I hope it was up to par. Stay tuned for the epilogue. Thanks. 


	27. The Music Plays On

**BRIEF NOTES: **

So here it is, the Epilogue. Wow, I was able to finish a story.

Thank you so much for all your support and reviews. You guys have been encouraging. I have no other words but Thanks... immense thanks.

I have a lot more story lines in my head. And once, I furnish them, I'll write some more fics.

Again, thank you so much.

So, this is 14 years down the line within the Lucas Scott household. I hope it satisfies.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Same same. I still don't own One Tree Hill... and I cannot wait for season 5 to start.

* * *

**EPILOGUE **

"Da!"

The all too familiar squeal came from the 19-month-old boy whose curly blonde head bobbed as he excitedly jumped up and down on the couch, pointing to the view outside their window.

"Whoa, tiger. The couch is off limits to jumping."

The little one squirmed as the larger blonde boy picked him up. "Obby, Da!" squealing as he ferociously pointed his chubby little finger towards the window.

Robby smiled at his baby brother's attempt at words. He had only begun to speak recently, but once he started nobody was able to stop him from trying. "I can see him. And if you can be still we're gonna go to the door and open it for him okay?" The youngest Scott gave his best smile as they headed for the door.

"Dada!" The little one could no longer hold his excitement. He had practically jumped the minute the door opened, leaving his father to dump the baggage in a frenzy to catch him. The minute his tiny arms snaked around the older man's neck, wide smiles graced their faces.

Lucas Scott was happy to be home.

He kissed the top of little boy's head. "Hey sport. How's my little boy?"

"I'm good, Dad! Thanks for asking." The quip had come from behind the 2 boys who were in front of their father, earning the speaker a chuckle from the rest of the brood who were now sprawled in the living room eagerly awaiting their father to come in. Lucas stepped inside their house carrying his youngest with him while his oldest followed suit, carrying his luggage.

It had been 14 years already, and yet to Lucas everything was still so new. "Hello family."

The oldest Scott put his father's luggage down and bent to embrace him. "Welcome back, Dad. Good to know you could make it." Lucas hugged his oldest with the arm that was not supporting the lively little one in his lap.

Robert Lucas was now a strapping 18-year-old senior with a short blonde buzz cut, haunting eyes, and a built that would make the NBA proud... Not to mention the face that made all the ladies gush. It had not at all been smooth sailing for the father and the teenage son, as they had their share of fights and arguments that was inevitably packaged with adolescence. But through it all, they remain close... sharing a passion for the game they held so close to their hearts, and a history that bonds father and son in a way unique from the other children. Robby may certainly share the love for art with his mother, but it was undeniable that the athletic talent he possessed was the talent his father could not pursue – the very same talent that was going to give him a full ride to Duke in the next school year, alongside his cousin. Peyton and Lucas couldn't be prouder. But of all the things they were proud of, they were proudest in the fact that he had become a loving brother, a caring son, and a good man.

The pair of 14-year-olds wedged Lucas between them as they welcomed him with tight embraces.

"Yeah Dad, glad to have you back. Robby was worried you wouldn't make it." The greeting had come from Keith Lawrence, the oldest of the pair. He was born a good 2 minutes before his sister, a point he would never let her live down. "Yeah, Daddy. You made it in time." It was now Anna Karen's voice who spoke. She may have been the youngest of the two, but she was never one to be upstaged.

Anna and Keith, as they were fondly called, were Peyton and Lucas's miracle babies. Born with heartbeats running faster than a marathon mile, it had been devastating to discover that just as they held almost all of their mother's beauty they also carried their father's burden – his HCM. Over time, however, they had all learned to live and deal with it – Keith pursued his love for basketball and Anna commits herself to cheerleading. They may not be as top calibre in athleticism as their older brother, but that had never been a cause for indifference. As far as they were concerned, they were doing it for the love.

But, as similar as these two were, Lucas and Peyton knew they had individuality written all over them. Keith's unmistakable taste and excellence for music and sketching were talents his parents continually nurtured, knowing this would bring him far. He was only a freshman in high school, but he was beginning to make waves for the school paper's regular comic strip and the local station's weekend show. Although between him and Anna, Keith had taken after his mother when it came to doubting his talent. His parents, however, had never allowed his apprehensions to simmer for long. He had their full support, the support that would land him a much-coveted junior internship in the coming years.

Anna, on the other hand, showed her promise in the literary field, just like her father. At the young age of 5, Anna had begun to write poems that showed impeccable talent. True, her earlier works had been childish poetry made for her parents who had a certain amount of bias, but as she grew, they all knew that writing was her finest point – the things she had been writing showed a sphere of emotions that would make Steinbeck proud... as it certainly made her father proud indeed.

Lucas looked back and forth between his twins, and smiled. Anna and Keith were like cat and dog when it came to arguing, the apparent difference between a boy and a girl's taste in trivial matters made clearer with each fight that ensued. However, when one needed the aid of the other, they were quick to stick by each other's side. Keith was more protective of Anna just as she was more watchful of him than their older brother could be. Not to say that Robby didn't look after them, he did. It just so happens that the twins shared a bond unique from that of their siblings – a bond that only twins could share.

Anna moved aside to make room for the 8-year-old girl who wanted to sit next to her father. She had straight long hair, the cutest button nose, and eyes a paler shade of blue but just as intense as her father's gaze. She held up the painting that donned a blue ribbon, a prize she earned in school for her impeccable artwork.

"That's for you, Daddy." The little girl volunteered shyly.

Lucas's heart clenched as he looked straight into eyes that mirrored his own. He kissed the top of her forehead. "Thank you, baby girl."

Elizabeth Brooke Scott was what you could call Peyton and Lucas's third lucky shot. In their three older children's growing years, the couple had maintained a highly active sex life, but they had never really been able to conceive... even if they were both ready and willing to welcome another child in their family. When Robby and the twins were old enough to be left to Karen's care, Lucas and Peyton decided to find a bit of private time in Europe. It was not until that much delayed, eagerly awaited, and long overdue honeymoon that this little shy girl was made. They were overwhelmed with joy at the thought of her arrival, and when she did, she was all they had anticipated her to be.

Ellie, as she is delightfully addressed, was everything her mother and father were – brooding and moodiness included. Usually she preferred to be quiet, letting everything sink in as she watched with observant eyes. On her more vocal days, though, she was their ray of sunshine... always willing to lend a quip to anyone who listened. She had her mother's wit and her father's eloquence, a powerful combination mixed with the skilled hands that drew art in the way her mother had. She was their little princess, and she was treated rightly so.

"Da, hug!" It was the 19-month-old baby again, snaking his little arms around Lucas to enclose them both in a hug. Lucas chuckled, his little boy was only over a year old, but he was as strong as an ox.

Adam Nathan Scott was the youngest of Lucas and Peyton's children. The couple had planned for him, and it had become sort of an inside joke among the friends being that he was the only child Peyton and Lucas had really premeditated as they firmly believed that Robby, Keith, Anna, and Ellie were conceived out of sheer unscheduled passion . After 2 years of trying, they had been elated to find out that their efforts paid off, but he had not come without difficulty. Peyton had endured a difficult pregnancy when she carried him – an ordeal that forced her out of her feet and in bed for months. As if that hadn't been enough, fate tried to test things further and push the little baby out 9 weeks earlier and weighing only slightly larger than a puppy. It tore Lucas and Peyton to see him in the hospital, struggling to stay alive. But he kept on, getting stronger as each day passed until such time that he was able to do without the tubes that he held on to at first. He was released from the hospital 3 days earlier than originally set, indicating the strength of his will.

Adam was their baby, and he was their strongest fighter.

Lucas looked at the 5 children who were surrounding him. All of them loved each other and were always after each other's welfare. Sure, fights ensued and arguments broke out; but when it came down to the wire, they all willingly stood up for and stuck by each other. He smiled a silent prayer thanking God for such precious jewels in his life.

He enveloped his two younger children in a tight embrace. "Mmm. I missed you too, Addy. Were you and Ellie good for mommy?"

Ellie spoke a little too quickly and a little too eagerly as Adam innocently sported his signature toothy grin while the older three guffawed. Robby reflected the smirk their genes were famous for. "Oh, they were good... if you discount the time this little dude threw his dinner all over the place and Ellie tried to paint something over the one we did in her room using mud and cheese sauce." Painting rooms had become a family activity, although Lucas was highly discouraged from helping. It wasn't that they didn't want him to take part in the activity; it was just that they would all rather not relive the moment he drew and painted what he still claimed to be a teddy bear but had greatly resembled a piece of mangled flesh when they had done Adam's nursery a little over a year before. He smiled at the memory, but was quickly snapped back by his oldest daughter's voice.

"Add to that the time Ellie took mom's business heels out for a run in the front yard and I'll say we have it covered... just about." The older three laughed together while Ellie's face turned a bright shade of red. Their little sister had always been taken by Peyton's fashion sense, sometimes she just got a little carried away while playing dress up.

"Oh, but let's not forget how Adam so kindly threw up on mom just as she was about to go to that meeting in THUD." Their laughter reached a crescendo as Keith narrated his baby brother's mishap, the little one laughing along innocently. True, the two younger Scotts were quite the handful, but this had never been a cause for parental outburst. They would all get scolded sometimes... but it was all within good reason.

Anna decided to buy more time with his father. "So, Daddy, how was the tour?" Lucas beamed; he knew his oldest daughter would ask him questions... for he knew that she would be taking his footsteps one day too.

"It was great, Annie. I never really thought I could gather that much readership. I missed you guys too much though." He had been on tour for his eighth book, yet another bestseller. But it wasn't what was important to him anymore; his family was his first bestseller and he made it a point never to be too far away so as to avoid missing out on their lives.

He had almost forgotten what time it was until his oldest reminded him. Today was no day to be lax. "Okay guys, as much as I'd love to just lounge around... we all know why I came home earlier than scheduled." The older four agreed while Adam looked on. "Is she still at Tric?" Lucas asked them.

"Yeah." The three chorused as Keith supplied the answer with another fact. "We also asked Cynthia to ask her to come by THUD and stall her for another 2 hours... In case you needed to buy more time."

He breathed a sigh of mixed emotions... although he was relieved to gain a good amount of time to prepare himself, he was anxious at knowing he would have to wait longer to be with his wife. "Okay, thanks guys. You've helped a lot."

"Daddy, mommy's gonna love your surprise. I know so." Ellie offered, sensing Lucas's unrest. He smiled and picked her up with one arm while balancing Adam, who was now taking a fancy in pulling his shirt collar, with the other arm.

"Thanks, princess." He said as he kissed her chubby cheek; Ellie giggled. "Alright, kids. Since I still have about 3 hours, let's all go to Uncle Nathan's together using my car. Rob, can you drive?"

The oldest Scott's eyes went alight with excitement, which he quickly tried to conceal. He had learned to drive using his mother's convertible, and when his parents felt that he was confidently responsible enough, they had bought him his very own car. And though he was extremely contented with what he had, Robby Scott still couldn't erase his curiosity over wanting to drive his father's car. The mustang Lucas inherited from his late uncle Keith was still in perfect working condition, due largely to the fact that he and Nathan took great care of it... plus, there were only two pairs of hands allowed to maneuver the vehicle in the Lucas Scott household – the hands that belonged to him and his wife. It wasn't everyday that his father would be feeling this generous, and he quickly decided to jump at the opportunity by saying yes.

"Alright, let's go then." Lucas smirked as he stood up from the couch, carrying and balancing Adam and Ellie on both arms, knowing fully well that his oldest was excited as ever to lay his hands on Uncle Keith's mustang for the very first time. It was quite obvious as Robby sped off to open the door for him. Keith followed suit, yelling "shotgun!" as he raced to the front seat. Anna sauntered leisurely behind the rest of them. Lucas turned to look at her. "Annie, everything okay back there?"

His daughter grinned. "Peachy, Dad." She said softly, but gradually changing tones as she uttered her next statement, "But I had to trail behind because somebody in the front seat has the memory of a goldfish!"

Keith stuck his head outside the passenger seat window. "You're the writer! You're supposed to remember words, prescriptions and medicines included!" Anna simply rolled her eyes. Lucas chuckled; their mother's sarcasm was definitely in the genes.

The incomplete family boarded the vehicle and sputtered away. On a regular homecoming night, they would be riding the minivan, making their way towards their grandmother's café for a family dinner, one that almost always included their extended family as well – Lucas driving, Peyton in the passenger seat, while the rambunctious children sat in the back, chattering away the events their father missed. Today, however, that would have to be set aside. In the two days that Lucas was away, he had been conspiring with his three older children for a special surprise.

It was true. 14 years had passed and yet Lucas Scott could not grow tired of giving his precious wife surprises. Whether it be the littlest of things or the grandest of gestures, he always kept brainstorming for them… not really out of obligation, but out of the sheer delight he felt every time he would look into those emerald greens and see awe, warmth, wonder, elation, and more importantly, love.

And for those looks alone, he would go through great lengths forever.

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm home!" 

No answer.

"Guys? Mom's here."

Nothing.

The sound of eerie silence welcoming her gave Peyton a sense of disquiet; that was, until she spotted the folded note stuck to the bottom banister of the staircase. Instinctively, she took the piece of paper.

**Hi mom,**

**Sleeping ****at Uncle Nate's.**

**Be home tomorrow morning.**

**Love you!**

**The kids**

She re-folded the note. _Well, at least I have the bed to myself._ She sighed as she thought. She really didn't feel like being alone today, and earlier, the thought that her kids would be around made it much less saddening than it already was. It was their 14th anniversary today, and Lucas had to be out of town. It wasn't like she didn't understand, but that didn't make it any less upsetting. She was selfish for being depressed, she knew it… but could anyone really blame her? They had never spent an anniversary apart, and it killed her to know that this would be the first. The only thing that gave her hope was that, with a lot of luck, this would be the last missed one… ever.

Peyton heaved another sigh as she made her way up the stairs, resignedly preparing herself for a night alone. She was too caught up in the blankness of her thoughts that she failed to notice the tattered and overstuffed shoebox that took residence atop their dining table. She was, however, broken from her musings once she set one foot inside their bedroom.

Candles and yellow rose petals were strewn all over the place… most of the floral bits spread over their bed. The room smelled of coconut and ocean breeze – their favorite scent as it constantly reminded them of the beach, their most favorite getaway. This was a fantasy. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"You didn't actually think I'd miss out on us, did you?"

She hadn't even looked at him, and already Peyton knew he was smirking. She smiled, reveling in the knowledge that Lucas always made it a point never to let her down and always keep her on her toes. Surprises were his specialty, and though she would always try to even the score… he often managed to be better at them than she was. She turned to face him, a grin embedded on her face.

"Well, I knew you had something up your sleeve… but I have to say, Scott, you're getting so much better at this surprise thing."

His smirk widened as he stepped closer to her. Lucas couldn't wait a second longer to have her in his arms. He reached his arms towards her and pulled her in for a tight embrace. "Happy anniversary, baby."

She immediately wrapped herself in his arms. God, how she loved the security of his presence. "Happy anniversary to you too, love." She pulled her face away enough to look him in the eyes, he needed to see her eyes when she said her most favorite words for him. "I love you so much."

He offered her a sweet smile. "I love you too, Peyton."

Their lips met with a passion that was filled with sweetness and desire, but Lucas pulled away before they engaged in heavier pursuits. He opened his eyes to a disappointment-ridden Peyton and chuckled. "Later." He whispered as he held her hand and led her away from the quiet ambience of their room. The puppy dog eyes almost made him want to change his mind.

Lucas held her close to his side as they descended the stairs. "Later. I promise it'll be worth it." He assured as a kiss on Peyton's forehead was firmly pressed. "It better be." She scoffed jokingly as she let him lead her into the kitchen.

14 years. 14 long years filled with laughter and tears, and a plethora of good memories that outnumber the bad. Peyton couldn't imagine living her life – past, present, and future – any other way. She led a successful career path in two fields she loved most, she had best friends that remained supportive, a brother that would go through hell and high water for her, and children that reminded her that the people in her life would never leave her.

Most of all, she had the one dream she's held since her younger days – a home with her one and only Lucas Scott.

She took notice of the old box as they entered their dining area. She smiled, briefly reminiscing on the meals and memories their family shared in this place. Every one knew her to be less of a cook than Lucas was, but with a little practice and a lot of help from Karen, she had finally mastered the culinary arts enough to satisfy her family's palate. Her home cooked meals are now highly appreciated, although Brooke, Derek, and Nathan still remain apprehensive about tasting her new dishes.

"What's with the box, babe?" She finally asked. She had a hint about what it was… it was the box from high school that labeled her as a mistake. She just wanted to know for sure. Lucas moved away from her to pick up the box, carefully balancing it so as not to let its contents spill all over the floor.

He presented it to her as he explained. "It's the Peyton Box." He smiled sheepishly "You know, I was stupid when I was young… I was stammering because of Brooke and it was really idiotic of me to call this, to call you, a mistake." Peyton flinched a little at his words. Hearing Lucas tell her that he once claimed her to be an erroneous part of his life still did not sit well with her.

Lucas continued to speak as he set the box back down on the table and opened it, revealing the contents. "But see, even after that little mishap, I just couldn't stop putting things in here." He slowly removed one item after another, explaining what it all meant. "Even when I was still with Brooke, there were little things that I managed to keep… as our memories, just yours and mine. Like this…" It was a tiny bottle filled with sand, an indication of the times they had spent at the beach during that particular summer. "…and this." It was a feather painted black, her mouth went agape as she recognized where that had come from. Lucas smiled sheepishly "I'd never seen such a beautiful angel, plus you showed off your legs… and dancing with Mouth… I needed to make a memory." Peyton smacked him playfully, but quickly turned somber as they both looked at the next item to be unfolded.

"I couldn't bring myself to throw it away or wash it, Peyt." It was his button-down, the garment he had used on her leg when she was in the library… bleeding from the gun shot his late lost friend had fired. Her eyes brimmed with tears at the memory, it was a day she could never make herself forget. "When Brooke told me that you were still in there, the only thing that I could think of was how I couldn't stand to lose you… and when I saw you in the library, fragile and scared, my heart broke. I had never felt more helpless in my life. The thought of having almost lost you then without me realizing that it was you all along still haunts me today." He went silent for a moment.

"But we came around, baby." It was her turn to speak as she gently took the piece of clothing from him and set it down on the table, cupping his face in her hands right after. "We were both preoccupied at the time, not really thinking of this great thing that we had in front of us. But we came around, and it took us a whole lot of time… we're here now… together."

He smiled as his eyes pierced into her. "There's one last thing I have to show you." He beamed as he reached into his jeans pocket and retrieved a piece of white gold jewelry – a necklace with a round pendant locket externally engraved with the letters P, E, S.

"Luc…"

He shushed her by placing his finger on her lips. "Open it." She looked at him with a grateful smile and bright happy eyes. Never in her life did she think she could smile as wide as she could at this very moment. That was, until she opened the locket.

Her mouth opened in wide wonder as she looked at the photographs encased in the piece of jewelry. On the left side was her father's last photograph with her… she had a 6-month old Robby in her lap while she, Larry, and Derek smiled for the camera. Haley had taken that photo, only now, it seemed that there were two additions in it. Standing behind them were Peyton's mothers, beautifully edited and stitched into the picture making it look as though they were physically present at the time it was taken.

On the other side was their most recent family photo. Her, Him, Robby, Keith, Anna, Ellie, and Adam on a family picnic at the River court. Kaitlyn had taken the photo, which was originally set to be just of Peyton, Lucas and Adam, but once the older four had seen their Aunt wield the camera, they immediately jumped in for the shoot. It was a semi-candid shot where in all of them were squeezed tight and brightly smiling.

"Luc, how did you…"

He cut her off with a quick answer. "Haley still had the file in her computer, and I did my best editing it. I know it doesn't really look…" Lucas was silenced with his wife's lips. It took all of a millisecond for him to kiss back.

Peyton pulled away for a second. "It's perfect, thank you baby." She smiled and leaned in closer to him. Without asking, Lucas gently recovered the locket from her hands and snaked it around her neck. Once it was clasped, he took her face in his hands and smoldered her with the passion in is eyes.

"You really are my forever, Peyt."

She blushed. After all these years, Lucas Scott could still make her blush. "And you're mine, Luc." A devilish gleam lit here eyes up, making Lucas slightly tilt his head in wonder. She pulled away from him and quick-stepped upstairs, into their art room, as he swiftly followed suit.

"Okay, now I know you have tendencies to run away when something big happens but could we maybe take the moment back…?" He had meant it as a joke, but was quickly silenced when he saw what she was holding, a shy smile racing her features.

"Peyton…"

"I… I was thinking of it when you were away and I was hoping to give it to you when you came back… like a belated anniversary present or something. But, since you're here now… I mean, it isn't much but--" Her rambling was cut off by the crash of his lips against hers.

Lucas Scott was an author. He was a published, best selling author. But at that moment, Lucas Scott was speechless… and what he couldn't find the words for, he expressed in a searing, passionate kiss that put all her apprehensions to rest. It lasted all but two minutes, but to Peyton his kisses always seemed to knock the good sense out of her – no matter how brief or lengthy. And when they broke apart, he finally found his words.

"Thank you, baby. It's the best you've ever given – that's not a promise. It's a fact."

She handed him the leather-bound, wide-note journal. From the outside, it would not be easy to discover that the craftsmanship could be credited solely to Peyton; apart from the sketch that was pasted on the front cover, the stitching and the binding could easily be mistaken as something bought out of a store.

But he knew better. Lucas knew this journal was sewn and strewn by her hands as memories and flashbacks of Peyton coming in and out of several arts and crafts stores from months before and the one time she came home lugging a 3-yard long piece of light brown leather while nonchalantly passing it off as a sudden urge to "try and make something new… maybe leather shoes" flooded his mind. He chuckled as the recollection played out. Indeed, his wife was something else; but he wouldn't have her any other way. He was proud of Peyton… of how open she had become… but right at that moment, he had never felt prouder, and more loved.

It wasn't, however, the craftsmanship of the journal that had caught his eye or his heart. It was what the sketch that covered the front and the many other sketches inside the book as he flipped through the pages. Some of them he had already seen, some he had not. And while he looked at her curiously, silently asking where the other drawings had come from, she sheepishly smiled and said, "They were from before we got back together. My silent wishes, I guess you could say."

His heart clenched, the sketches he had not seen were drawn during a time when they were on the outs and yet somehow she still kept her faith in the two of them. Oh, he had already known that she did… mostly through the reminders of friends, but now, as he flipped through each artwork, the vindication had only become more solidified. It was heartwarming.

"The cover art is my favorite." Peyton's voice seeped in to his thoughts.

He closed the book, focused on the cover, and smiled. It was a recent sketch, but he supposed it was made when he was away on tour. It was a drawing of their family, on a sunny day at the river court. It wasn't a regular sketch where their family was huddled together in one place… Instead, it was one that depicted their most favorite things to do – Robby and Keith engaged in a one-on-one game, Anna reading as Ellie lay belly-faced on the grass beside her in deep concentration with a drawing, while the two of them sat on the foreground as Lucas's image held a napping Adam in his lap and his and her eyes were locked in an intense gaze, all the while smiling. It was a perfect picture, and the caption at the bottom of the page sealed its perfection.

"Our forever" He whispered, repeating the words he had seen on the cover page.

Peyton's hands cupped both sides of his cheeks, coercing him to gaze into her bright hazels as her smile took his breath away. He held the journal on one hand, and set his free hand on her waist, pulling her closer as she leaned in and forward.

"Welcome home, Luc."

It was the last word spoken as their lips met, eager to express the exact intensity of the love they felt for each other. Their embrace was as tight and as passionate as their kiss, ardently articulating their passion… each one not willing to let go as their desire intensified with the passing seconds. And at that very moment, there were only three things running inside Lucas Scott's mind… three things that completed his everyday life…

He thanked God for his family.

He was grateful for his lovely wife.

He was glad to be home.

Because home, in Lucas Scott's mind, was Peyton Sawyer-Scott in his arms, kissing him senseless… And home, to him, were the five children who would carry their love and legacy with each growing year…

And home was exactly right where he wanted to be.

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
